Changing My Life
by DarkSuspense
Summary: Life for the last remaining Potter changes drastically as Harry finally takes the time to re-evaluate his life, including everyone and everything in it. With a new perspective on life, Harry fights back on his own terms rather than someone else's.
1. Chapter 1 - Revelations

_**A/N: Quick warning about the POVs that will be used. In this chapter and most of the story Harry's POV and a 3rd person POV will be used. It may switch between Harry's and the 3rd person in the middle of the chapter without warning. This is due to some scenes being better and making more sense in one POV over the other. Most of the time there will not be a warning when it comes to switching it will just happen. Though if this is the case it will most likely always be at a start of a paragraph. That being said if it is ever a major change like a change to another character then you will be warned ahead of time. If dialogue gets confusing at any point try to reread it and work it out. If you can't then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**_

 _Flashback_

"Dialogue"

Harry POV/3rd Person

I can't believe him. He's lied and manipulated me years. He never told me what I needed to know, said I was to young or not to worry about. Maybe I should make myself more clear on who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Dumbledore, or now known as the old manipulative fool. He's controlled my whole life. He sent me to the Dursleys, he made sure I knew nothing about the wizarding world. He wanted me to be weak and easy to manipulate, and I feel for it. I looked up to him, well that's about to change.

 _I was just waiting in Dumbledore's office. He wanted me to wait for him to talk. To be honest I didn't really want to talk. I had just watched Sirius fall through the veil. He died and it was all my fault. If I had just listened to Hermione about it being a trap then he wouldn't have had to come to rescue us. Either way it wasn't that hard to tell the Dumbledore was going to make me talk about it and how I was. He said he'd be back in about an hour and to just wait for him. So I was content doing what I was told until I saw his penisive sitting out on his desk. I had always wondered what he had in there, maybe this was my chance to find out. It was now or never._

 _Harry walked over to the penisive. With very little hesitation he bent down and plunged into the bowl of water._

 _I don't know what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. By it I mean finding out that all Dumbledore cared about was the 'greater good'. He didn't care what happened to me in the end. He wanted me to look up to him as a savior, as a grandfather figure. It was all about manipulation, so I would do what he wanted In the end. Apparently even Weasley's didn't even care about me like I thought they did. Well I can't just say the Weasleys because apparently only Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were in it for the money. Thinking back it makes sense. If I really thought about it then I should've known at the platform. Why would the Weasley's have been at the platform screaming about 9 and ¾ and muggles when they've been to the platform several times before. Dumbledore is the answer._

 _I pulled out of the penisive and looked around. He wasn't back yet. I must've been in there quite a well. Where was he?_

 _Harry went back to his where he was sitting previously in front of Dumbledore's desk. He sat down and just waited. Not even 10 minutes later Dumbledore came through the door._

 _"Ah Harry my boy, sorry to keep you waiting." Dumbles said with that annoying twinkle in his eye and that grandfatherly look of his._

 _Did he seriously think that, that was endearing? Referring to people as my people just pissed people off, didn't he realize that?_

 _"So my boy I think we should talk about what happened at the ministry." So apparently not. Maybe I should give him what he wants, a grieving weak sad boy who had just lost his godfather. He didn't know that I saw the penisive. Maybe this could work out to my advantage._

 _"I guess your right sir."_

 _"So my boy, I know this may be difficult but can you please explain some of what happened?"_

 _"I'll give it a try. I had a vision. It was that Voldemort had kidnapped Sirius and took him to the department of mysteries. He was hurting him, he wanted him to show him the a cloudy ball thing." Bloody hell it was harder than I realized to act like a weak boy that didn't understand. Hopefully I was doing a decent job of it._

 _"The thing your describing is called a prophecy. It is a very important object." Well no duh Dumbledore, that's obvious._

 _"A prophecy? Well he was asking Sirius about it. Trying to force him to tell. I thought he was in danger. Hermione suggested that I go see if Sirius was safe and try to floo call headquarters. So we created a distraction so that we could floo call him. Kreacher answered and when asked, he said that Sirius wasn't there. He lied but I hadn't realized, I believed him. So we got to the ministry as fast as possible."_

 _"How did you know where the hall of prophecies was?" He just needed to know everything today didn't he._

 _"I was seeing it in my dreams sir. I had dreams about a hallway and a door at the end of it, but every time in the dream when the door was about to open, I would wake up."_

 _"Ah, I see. Well you should have told me about the dreams. Or worked harder on your lessons with Professor Snape." Wow, he had nerve to be lecturing me right now, especially about that._

 _"I'm sorry sir. I should have, if I did then I wouldn't of been tricked and Sirius would still be here." Okay now I was laying it on thick._

 _"Well now you know for next time to be more careful and to come to me with these kinds of things. Or at least you friends, someone to help you." Yeah right like there would be a next time. Though now it made sense as to why he always wanted me telling them what was going on, because they were reporting to him about me. They were spying on me. Well at least Ron and Ginny were, I don't know about Hermione. I hope she isn't involved in this._

 _"Yes sir, and your right. I should've come to you with this. I will next time."_

 _"Good, well I guess that's all for know. Since all of this has happened, we have decided to end the year early. Everybody will be going home next week and I'm afraid that means you will be going back to the Dursleys." Here comes the performance of a lifetime._

 _"Really sir, do I have to? Please can't you do something to change it?"_

 _"I'm afraid not my boy. I wish I could but it is necessary." Necessary my arse._

 _"Okay, I understand sir, but can you please tell me why?" This is going to be good._

 _"I'm afraid it's very complicated, but the short reason is that it is from your protection. Your mother set up wards around your aunt's house to protect you." Now that a load of bull._

 _"Wards sir? If they were wards couldn't they be set up anywhere?"_

 _"I'm afraid not my boy. Your mother set up a special type of wards called Blood wards. As you aunt is your blood, you must stay there." Oh cause that makes perfect sense. Glad you explained that so much._

 _"Oh, thank you sir."_

 _"Not a problem my boy. Though I must say that our time has come to a close. You should go back to your dorm and rest." You mean plot and plan right?_

 _"Of course professor."_

 _Well that was an obvious dismissal. Time to go plan my summer. It's time to turn my life around. I just had to get through this last week and then I can start on that road._

 _The last week had come and gone. Some days seemed to take forever and some days flew by. I tried to have minimum contact with anybody and if anyone asked and needed a reason, I was a grieving godson._

Which leads me to right now. I just got to the Dursley's and I've locked myself in my room. It was time to put some of my plans into action. First order of business was to get to Gringotts. There were some things that I needed to learn about and even more that I had to change. Hopefully they will be willing to help.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

_**A/N: Hello Everybody, I'll try to keep this note short but there are a few things that need to be said. Number one, the POV setup is the same as in the last chapter. Number two, uploading. As of right now I don't have a standard upload schedule. Right now all I can say it that I would like to try to upload at least 1 to 2 times a week and we can see how that works and take it from there. Now without further ado and listening to me drone on and on. On to the story!**_

Flashbacks

Dialogue

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

Today was the day. The question was how do I go about doing it. Sneaking out, getting through Diagon Alley without being recognized, doing my business at Gringotts and then getting back out. Sneaking out was the easy part. My "family" was out at some fancy Country Club with their "friends". So that just made it easy for me All I had to do was walk right out the front door under my invisibility cloak. Then next was summoning the knight bus. I raised my wand arm, waited a few seconds and poof there it was. I love magic.

"Hey Neville, how you doing?" Stan asked. Oh that's right I told him I was Neville, oops.

"Good Stan, thanks. Um can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course. Ernie take it away!" And with that we were off. Weaving in and out of cars and buildings. Ugh, now I remember why I hate this bus.

"We're here!" Whew that's a relief.

"Thanks." I paid Stan and all but ran off the bus. When I got to the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, I threw my cloak on and hoped this all went to plan. Walking through the pub as swiftly and as quickly as possible without hitting anybody wasn't as easy as I thought. Yet I somehow managed. I was out of the pub I saw the alley. It was somewhat crowded but not so much so that I couldn't walk through it. I made my way done the alley to the white marble building a quickly as possible. Once I got there I slipped in the doors as someone was leaving and made my way to the front desk.

I figured it was safe to pull off my cloak at this point as there wasn't anybody else in the lobby aside me and the goblins.

"State your name and your business." Wow okay he wasn't messing around.

"Harry Potter, I need to talk to someone about myself and my account."

"Very well, I will notify your account manager." He said and then he was gone. When he came back, he came back with the goblin I met before, Griphook.

"Hello Mister Potter, if you would please follow me." And with that he began walking off. Walking to catch up, I started thinking about what I was going to say and how I was going to go about this. Not long after we arrived at what I assumed was his office. Walking in he offered me a seat and then sat on the other side of the desk.

"Okay Mister Potter, what would you like to discuss today?" Okay then straight to the point are we?

"I would like to take a look at my finances." Okay the reaction I got was not what I was expecting. He literally looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Finances?! That is what you came here for today, FINANCES?!" So now he was screaming at me and I don't even know why. Great.

"Yes, that is. Is that a problem?" I was so confused at this point.

"Of course it is, you wasting a goblins time. Your hear to talk about something that you receive in the mail. Mister Potter if you have nothing more important to talk about then please leave." Seriously I was being kicked out? And receiving stuff in the mail, what was he talking about?

"Um, Griphook, what do you mean received in the mail. I haven't received anything from Gringotts ever."

"What are you talking about Mister Potter? We send you monthly statements of your account status and we have been assured by your magical guardian that you received them and reviewed them." Um WHAT!?

"Okay, listen Griphook, I haven't ever received anything and I certainly never reviewed anything. I don't even know who my magical guardian is." I had a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

"Mister Potter, your magical guardian is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. About you not receiving anything, I can't explain that." Oh yeah but you better bet your arse that I can.

"Yeah well I can. Dumbledore is the reason. I recently found out that he has been manipulating me and I have a feeling this is just one of the ways he has done so."

"Mister Potter, this is most worrying. Would you mind if we continued this meeting in the Directors office? I think it would be best if he heard this." Oh yeah, you better believe that I am going to be agreeing with you.

"Of course, lead the way." Following the goblin, I started wondering, if Dumbledore was meddling in this, what else was he messing with?

"Hello Director Ragnok, can we impose for a short while. I think you will find it most worthwhile." Ah so we arrived.

"Very well Griphook, come in."

"What brings us here today is a very troubling matter. Mister Potter came here today to do an overview of his finances. When I found out, I was ready to kick him out and tell him to read his latest letter from us but according to Mister Potter, he has never received any letter from us, ever. Nor did he know that we even sent letters. We then covered the fact that his magical guardian ensured us that he had received and reviewed them. Mister Potter has not received any and hasn't been able to review any because of his magical guardian seems to of withheld them from him. This is a very worrying matter, and Mister Potter has also stated that Dumbledore has been very manipulative and this maybe a reason as to his lack of letters. The only question is why would he do this?" Oh I can answer that one.

"I can answer that one Griphook. He wants me weak and easy to control. He wants me to be his pawn and to think of him as my savior."

"Well, this is most troubling indeed. I believe our first course of action should be informing and updating Mister Potter on his accounts." I agree, but hold up, did he say accounts?

"Accounts? I thought I only had one?"

"ONE?! No of course not, you have 4. The Potter Vault, your trust vault, the Black vault, and the Slytherin vault. How in the world did you get one?"

"Wait how do I have the Black Vault and the Slytherin Vault." This was becoming complicated very fast.

"You have the Slytherin Vault by conquest and the Black Vault by being its heir. Lord Black or Sirius Black named you his heir in his will. He left everything including the vault and the title to you. The Potter vault was left to you in your parents will. They also left everything to you including the title of Lord Potter." Wait Lord Potter and Lord Black, this just got interesting.

"Lord Potter and Lord Black? I'm both?"

"Yes you are Lord Potter and Lord Black, but you are also Lord Slytherin and Lord Evans. You should've been informed of all of this at the age of eleven but we can both guess the reason that you weren't"

"Lord Evans? How am I related to that?" Evans was my mum's original name, wasn't it?

"You are Lord Evans, through your mother side. The only reason that there is an Evans vault is because you mother had it combined with your fathers. All of its contents reside in the Potter vault."

"Wait wait wait, I thought my mum was a muggleborn? How does a muggleborn family has lords and ladies?" Was being lied to about more than just myself?

"Muggleborn? Are you kidding? Your mother was from a long line of witches and wizards. The only reason she is believed to be muggleborn is because the Evans went through 3 generations of squibs. Your mother's half-sister is a muggle though." Wait half-sister?

"Half-sister?"

"Yes, you current muggle guardian is your mother's half-sister. Your mother's mother was pregnant with your aunt when she met your mother's father. They stayed together and your grandfather raised your aunt as if she was his own. Whether they told you mother or aunt or not is not something I can confirm. Either way that is besides the point."

"So I'm Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin?" That was a long name.

"Not yet, you would normally only receive these positions when you reach your majority. But due to the fact that in your 4th year at Hogwarts you were entered in a competition that the ministry deemed as of age wizards only. This means that since you had to compete, the ministry viewed you as an adult. Thus enabling you to become one and accept your titles. Your godfather also had an order of emancipation in his will for you. Meaning that you can and are legally an adult in the eyes of the law. This gives you the right to claim your titles and your wizmagot seats. Thus giving you four seats and four titles. Your trust vault will also be combined with the Potter vault if you wish to go ahead with this."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just say this, I Harry James Potter accept the titles of Potter, Evans, Black, and Slytherin. I will honor these houses and be a noble lord. I will accept my adulthood with honor and wear these titles with pride. As I say, so mote be it."

"I, Harry James Potter accept the titles of Potter, Evans, Black, and Slytherin. I will honor these houses and be a noble lord. I will accept my adulthood with honor and wear these titles with pride. As I say, so mote be it."

"There you go, you are now an adult and you are now Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin. For different situations you will go by different titles but you will mostly use your birth house and the oldest house. So most of the time you will either be Lord Potter, or Lord Slytherin. Please take these rings. Place them on whichever fingers you wish, it doesn't really matter." I place the Potter ring on my left middle finger and the Slytherin ring on my right middle finger. I then placed the Evans and Black rings on each ring finger. All for rings glowed and shrunk to fit my fingers. Then they glowed for a second time. This time when I look back at my hands I now only had two rings on. What happened?

"What happened? Where did the other two go?"

"They combined. The Potter and the Slytherin, and the Evans and the Black. Now on to the next order of business. As you are now an adult, you no longer have a magical guardian. I believe it is time to see you finances and see what Dumbledore kept from you. Okay for the Potter Vault. It seems everything is in order, no transactions, no discrepancies. Your investments are making you a good bit of money a year. Around 3 million a year. Your balance is around 40 million galleons, give or take a bit. The Black vault is considerably smaller but is still no little amount at about 12 million galleons. The Slytherin vault has about five hundred thousand galleons, as it is most heirlooms and artifacts and things like that. All of the vaults have their own set of accompanying property and that all have things other than money in them. I will have a complete overview of everything in every vault available for you when you are ready to leave."

"Uh huh, sorry I just hadn't realized the amount of money I had. If there anyway I can get a credit card or something?" I definitely need to go shopping.

"Yes I will have one made for you, you will be able to spend it in the muggle or magic world, now I believe the last thing we need to cover is who will take care of your finances and investments?" Um.

"How about Griphook?" That was all I got.

"Very well, I will have him start immediately to do his best to make you the most profit. I believe that that is all. Any questions?"

"Can I see my vaults?"

"Very well, it has been good talking to you Lord Potter. I will have Griphook escort you down." And with that that I was escorted out of the office and back to Griphook's office. From there we went to check out the vaults. I wasn't really looking for anything, I just wanted to have a look around. After a quick look in each of the vaults deciding that I can spend more time there later we went back up to the main lobby, where I received my overviews and my credit card along with my keys. After concluding my business at Gringotts I slipped my cloak back on and slipped out the doors to the bank with one thing in mind. It was time to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3 - Almost There

_**A/N: Hello Everybody, this should be a very short note. All I really have to say is that the POV situation is the same and that there will be one more shopping type chapter. The next chapter will be the last heavy shopping chapter. Then the story will start to pick up a bit more. Without further ado, on with the story!**_

 _Flashback_

"Dialogue"

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

On to the next phase of my plan, changing my look. I knew that there was a magical eye doctor somewhere in the alley, so all I could do was walk around looking for it. After about an twenty minutes of searching I finally found it. I tried to be quiet slipping through the doors but of course there just had to be a bloody bell. Well it was to late anyway might as well as take off the cloak. As I was pulling off the cloak, the doctor came out.

"What can I do for you?" Wow that's a dumb question.

"I need you to fix my eyes. I want to be able to see without glasses."

"Of course Mister Potter, if you will just follow me." I followed him to the back room, deciding not to question how he know who I was. He led me to a chair and had me sit down.

"Alright, Mister Potter, I just need you to lay here and keep your eyes open okay?"

"Um okay, will this hurt?"

"More than likely, now let's begin, this will only take about 30 seconds or so." As he said this I opened my eyes. It seemed like the longest 30 seconds of my life.

"Okay, all done. Just blink a few times to help you adjust." I did as he said and after a few blinks I could see the room even better than I could with my classes.

"I can see great. Thank you."

"Happy to help. That'll be 90 galleons." I handed him my card and it glowed for about 5 seconds before he handed it back. "Have a good day Mister Potter."

Next stop on the way was new wand. I heard of a good custom maker in knockturn alley, Gallydays. I put my cloak back on and walked out of the eye doctors shop. I made it to knockturn alley in all of 5 minutes. Gallydays wasn't that hard to spot and I walked in just to hear another bloody bell. Again I decided to just take the cloak off and to just want for the maker. I didn't have to wait long, he came out about a minute after I took the cloak off.

"Good day, what can I do for you?"

"I need a custom wand."

"Of course, right this way." I followed him into another part of the shop. We stopped right in front of a row of different types of materials.

"Okay so these are what the wand will be made off. Most wand makers use the standard wood but here we use a lot of different things. Just walk down the aisle with your arm out. When you feel a pull stop and grab that one but after you pick it up keep walking down the aisle until the very end as you can more than one. Okay?"

"Got it." I started walking down the aisle, looking at the materials. I stopped when I felt a strong pull. I picked it up and kept going. I felt another pull towards to end of the aisle. I repeated what I did last time and picked it up and kept going. I reached the end and didn't feel anymore pulls. I had two materials in my hands. I walked back to the maker. When I reached him he took the materials.

"This is Black Fire." He said holding up the first one that I felt a pull with. "This is a Blood Emerald. Very interesting combination. Follow me, over here. Here you will down this aisle and do the same as the last. Except this time it's for the cores." He said leading me over to another aisle.

I walked down this aisle and I barely got past the 3rd one before I felt a pull. I picked it up and continued down the aisle. Before reaching the end of the aisle I picked up another one. After reaching the end of the aisle, I walked back to the maker. He again took the materials from me.

"This one is a thestral tail hair and this one is a the fire of Hades." He said holding up the jars. "Now we just need to do a quick measurement to get the needed length." He said taking the measurements. "Okay your good to go, come back say tomorrow morning and it will be ready, and you can pay then too."

"Thank you, have a good day." I put my cloak back on and walked out of the shop.

Next was a place to get a trunk and then Madam Malkins, then the muggle world. I walked to the trunk shop. I opened the door just waiting to hear a bell but the sound never came. Ah good no bell. I slipped off the cloak and walked to the front desk. I rang the bell there and waited. About 5 minutes later a shopkeeper came out.

"Whatcha need?"

"A trunk, I need one with at least 4 compartments. Preferably a library, apartment and then two spare rooms. I also need it to have heavy security measures."

"I think I have just the one, follow me." I followed him up the stairs on to the loft where several trunks laid. He levitated one down. "I think this will do. It has the apartment and the library, also has a training room and two spare rooms. It has several different charms like featherweight and shrinking. The security measures can be anything you want from parseltongue to blood locking."

"Can it have a parseltongue and blood lock?" This needed to be as secure as could be.

"Of course, whatcha think?"

"I think I'll take it, how much?" This had to be expensive.

"200 galleons." I handed him my card, it did the glowy thing again and he handed it back. He shrunk it and handed the small box to me. I stuck it in my pocket and preceded to follow the same routine of putting my cloak on and walking out.

Next was Madam Malkin's. Once I arrived at her shop and opened the door, guess what? Another bloody bell. Of course there was. Taking off my cloak and just waiting. She came out about 10 minutes later.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"I need 2 robes for every occasion, including Hogwarts robes."

"Follow me, now we have to do the measurements but what colors would you mainly like?"

"How about a dark midnight blue and a deep forest green. Maybe a few deep crimson ones as well?"

"Great, now just step up here, like so. Okay lets begin."

Two hours and 13 robes later, I had three robes for each of Casual, Formal, Dining, Lord and 1 for Hogwarts. Next I was off into the muggle world. Maybe I could stop for a quick late lunch first.

I went back through the Leaky Cauldron and out side. I rose my wand arm and wait. I didn't have to wait long. I stepped on the knight bus.

"Where to?" Stan asked.

"Muggle London."

"You heard him Ernie, muggle London it is." And with that we were off. I seriously needed to learn to apperate.

"Thanks Stan." I handed him the card and waited. Once he handed it back I stepped of the bus and onto the sidewalk. First I needed to find a place to eat. I wound up wondering around for another 15 minutes before I managed to find a mall. Perfect I can get food and clothes. Maybe even a hair cut too. I walked around until I found the food court. I walked over and decided to order 2 slices of pizza. I paid and then went to eat. After eating I started looking around for a place to get clothing. I finally found a men's clothing store. I needed a whole new wardrobe.

An hour and a half later I had clothes for all occasions. At least 20 casual shirts, 5 dress and polo shirts, 2 pairs of dress pants, 6 pairs of black and grey jeans, 15 briefs, a pair of Nike's, a pair of dress shoes and tux, a hoodie and a leather jacket. After leaving the clothing store I decided to look around for a place to get my hair cut. It didn't take me to long to find one. I walked in to be greeted with a bell at least now it didn't matter. A woman walked up to me.

"Hello what would you like today?"

"A haircut." Obviously.

"Do you know how you'd like it?" Um no.

"Not really."

"Oh that's okay follow me." She led me over to a chair that had a book beside it. "Just flip through until you find one you like and then come get me." I found one and went over to her.

"I found one."

"Oh great which one?"

"The short sides, longer on the top"

"How long would you like the top?"

"Um, 2 to 3 inches?"

"Okay come over here, now we'll do 3 inches first and see what you think and if you want it shorter then we'll go to 2 , sound good?"

"Sounds great." And with the she got started. After about 15 minutes of cutting and combing. Turned me around and handed me a mirror. I took it and started looking at my hair. I liked it, but it was a little too long on top to last until the end of the school year.

"Can we maybe cut it down to 2 inches?"I wanted it to still be short till the end of the 6th year.

"Of course." She turned me back around and got to work. Another 5 minutes later and she was turning me back to face here and handed me back the mirror. I looked in it and run a hair through my new shorter hair. It was perfect.

"It's perfect, I love it. Thanks." Now I just had to get my scar removed and I'd be good.

"Follow me to the counter. Now that'll be 15 pounds." I handed her my card and waited for her to give it back. Huh no glow. I guess it can't do it in the muggle world. Now that I think about it, it didn't glow at the food court or clothing store either.

"Thanks again, bye!" I called while walking out the door. Next was just finding some way to get rid of my scar. Hm maybe a muggle method? Maybe plastic surgery? I'll have to see but for now I'll just glamour it. Well I'll have to wait until I'm in private to do that. First I needed to find someplace to stay. I left the mail and just began walking around. It must have been about 6 or 7 o'clock? Either way after walking around for about another 20 minutes I found a nice hotel, it was the Ace Hotel. I walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. Ringing the bell on the counter and just waiting. Not long after someone came out of the back room.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"I need a room until July 30. Is that possible?" I knew I would have to go to headquarters so that they didn't think that something was off. I had to act like I know nothing and that I was a grieving godson.

"Um yes, but I must warn you it will be very expensive. Though it will vary a bit depending on what type of room you want. There's a standard, a deluxe, a ace suite, a junior suite, and a suite."

"I'll take a suite for the entire time."

"Um okay that be about 11,000 pounds, how would you like to pay for it?"

"Can you do card?" I asked while holding out my card to him. He nodded and took it. He swiped it and handed it back. "What name would you like the room under?"

"James Evans."

"Okay Mr. Evans here is you key, would you like a regular room cleaning every Wednesday?"

"Um no, actually do you have maybe a do not disturb sign?"

"Yes, here you go. Enjoy your stay Mister Evans." He said holding out a key card.

"Thanks, I will." I took the offered card and walk towards the elevator. The room number was on the card, Suite 606. I got to the sixth floor and and looked at the sign. 601-604 left and 605-608 right. I turned right and shortly found my room. I unlocked the door and walked in. I looked around, it was perfect. Looking at the clock, it around 8 o'clock. Hm I guess I'll order dinner up and then do some unpacking. After ordering dinner and eating, I enlarged my trunk and clothes and anything else I shrunk. I put the trunk in the corner of my bedroom and enlarged my clothes and put them in the closet and in the drawer. I put my robes in my apartment in my trunk.

Now I began thinking about my agenda for tomorrow. I had to go the book store in Diagon alley. Maybe I should get a vehicle? A motorcycle maybe? Hm I'll have to see about that tomorrow. Then I had to go into the muggle world and get workout equipment for my apartment. I also had to see if I could go to a discreet healer in the magical world for my scar. I had a long list of things I had to do, but once I had it done when I could just read and train for the rest of the summer. Time to go to sleep, I have a lot to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Phase 1 Completed

_**A/N: Hello Everyone, I'm going to keep this note as short as possible. First thing it the POV setup is the same. I warn you of this in every chapter but I will keep doing so to try and minimize any confusion ever. Second is that this is the last heavy shopping chapter. The story will pick up soon. Since these first few parts have been just shopping, I have been trying to get that part done and put up as quick as possible. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

After waking up I ordered breakfast up and ate. After eating I put on some muggle clothing and went left the room. Today was the last part of phase one, the change. Today I had to go back to the alley and gets books for the summer as well as my new wand. I had decided this morning that I would buy a motorcycle and a phone. It would make a lot of things easier and I could just shrink the bike when I went to Hogwarts. I also had to go and get workout equipment. Then finally I had to go and try to find a discreet healer to help with my scar.

I left the hotel and decided to try and find a motorcycle dealer first. After about 45 minutes of searching I finally found one. I walked into the shop to be greeted with an amazing site. Motorcycles everywhere. I walked around and just started browsing look for one I liked. About 10 minutes later I saw one that I knew was the one I wanted. I walked over to it, I read the tag on it, it was a Ducati 959 Panigale. It was white was electric blue accents, and it was perfect. I saw a person that worked there standing at the counter. I walked over to him.

"I found a bike I want."

"Which one?"

"The Ducati 959 Panigale, white with electric white accents."

"Okay, its 20,000 pounds. When would you like it?" Uh now duh

"Now. I also need a helmet."

"Okay, well the helmets are over there, and where you're looking I'll ring you up for the bike." He said pointing at an aisle of helmets. I walked over and starting looking at them. It didn't take me long to find one I liked. It was a midnight blue with white accents. I picked on of them um and walked over to the counter.

"This the one you want?"

"Yup."

"50 pounds, so that'll be 20050£." He said as I was handing him the card. He swiped it and handed it back. He gave me a set of keys and the helmet.

"I take you to the bike." He said leading me to the back. I saw my bike and walked towards it as quick as possible. "Now I am required to tell you the basic operating controls." He started pointing to things naming them and giving a brief description of what it does and how to use it. Once he finished I jumped on, put the helmet on and started up the bike. I soon found out that I love the sound of a motorcycle. I pushed the kickstand up and balanced on the bike. Giving it throttle and pushing off I steered it successfully out of the garage and into the parking lot. I did a few laps around the parking lot to get the feel for it and learn the controls. It felt and handled just like a broom. After realizing that the bike was super easy to control.

Next on the list was a place to get a phone. I drove around for a while weaving in and out of traffic for about 10 minutes before I came across the mall I was at before. I pulled into the parking lot, pulled the key from the ignition and pushed the kickstand down. I got off and walked into the mall. I walked around for maybe 25 minutes before finding a store that sold phones. I decided to go with a prepaid smartphone. I set up a plan so that I would have a monthly fee of 25£ charged to my card and I would have unlimited call, text and data. I handed over the card when prompted and set up my account. After thanking the lady I left the store and went to find a place that sold workout stuff.

I wound up circling the mall twice before I managed to find. Once inside I looked for what I wanted. I wanted a treadmill, weights machine, a fighting dummy and a bo staff. I also found a book on ju jitsu that seemed like it would be a good idea to learn. After talking to the cashier and finding the items. I had the boxed and put them on a trolley cart. I pushed the cart out of the store and rounded the corner. I looked around and saw that nobody was on the side of the shop so I quickly cast a shrinking charm and shrink the equipment and put it in my pocket. I left the cart there and walked away.

Now I just needed to go to the alley. I needed to get some books and then the healer. I left the mall and got back on my bike. I typed the address of the Leaky Cauldron into my phone and followed the directions it gave me. Sure enough I showed up at the pub in about 15 minutes. While it may not be as fast as the knight bus, it was definitely more fun and I very much enjoyed driving my bike than I did riding the knight bus. I got off the bike and shrink it before walking into the pub. I didn't have my cloak so I just kept my head down and hope no one saw me. While walking to the bookstore I heard someone say "Is that Harry Potter?" only for someone to reply and say "No Harry Potter has longer and shaggier hair. He didn't where clothes that nice either." Okay wow that was rude. I ducked into the bookstore as quickly as possible and started looking around at the books I wanted. After spending a half hour there, I paid for the books and left. I left with a shrunken parcel that contained at least 10 books. Some of them were, Occlumency & Legilimency: The Mind Arts, 2 books on dark magic, a book on being a Lord, a book on the history of wizarding world, a book on wandless magical, and a book on emotion control.

After leaving the bookstore I went back to the wand maker to pick up my wand. Walking into the store I was greeted by the maker.

"Ah I was waiting for you to come." Like that's not creepy or anything.

"Well I'm here. Is it done?"

"Yes here you go. That will be 70 galleons." He said while handing me the wand. That seemed a bit expensive for a wand but it was custom and the materials seemed rare. I handed him to the card and waited for him to hand it back. I pocketed it and the wand before bidding him a good day and walking to the door. Just as I was about to open it and leave he called out to me.

"That wand will be powerful and dangerous. Be aware of its abilities. Good day Mister Potter." Well that was odd and with that I left the shop.

I went back the Leaky Cauldron and used there fire to floo to St. Mungo. I got out of the fire with a slight stumble. Dumb fire place. Walking over to the front desk I looked around and noticed that not too many people were in the lobby.

"Hello, what can St Mungo's do for you today?" Jeez she was a cheery one.

"I was wondering if I could see a healer in private?"

"Sure let me call one down." She said before sending off a patronus to who knows where. Not even 2 minutes later a healer came to the front desk

"Hello follow me. Now what it is that you need?" She asked while leading me in a room. She closed the door and sat on a stool.

"I was wondering if you could have this scar removed?"

"Ah yes, I see. Well let me take a look." She said gesturing to the bed. After I sat on it she stood in front on me and waved her wand in front of my head.

"Oh dear!" That didn't sound good.

"What?"

"It seems that the reason the scar never healed was because the curse is still in it."

"WHAT?! You can get it out right?" I was right, it was very far from anything remotely good.

"Yes I can but it will hurt quite a bit. Let me explain. Now the curse seems to still be there but it's basically wrapped in a bubble of your magic which is what's preventing it from finishing and from killing you. So what I will do is cut open you scar and simply levitate the bubble containing the curse out. Now I must warn you it does have a chance of killing you." She explain very cautiously.

"I don't care, do what you have to!"

"Okay then, to begin I need you to lay down and close your eyes, try to remain still." I did as she said and laid there waiting when I suddenly felt here cutting into my forehead. It took everything I had to not cry out in pain. It was hurting more than I thought it was. Then I felt a strange sort of relief. I was still in a boatload of pain but I felt like something was lifted from me. Then not even a minute later the pain was gone and I felt better than ever. "Okay Mister Potter, you the has been removed and I mended you forehead, now you scar should be gone. Here take a look." She said as she handed me a mirror. I looked and then I saw it. I saw nothing. I saw absolutely nothing where my scar used to be. I was free from it and with my lack of glasses, my lack of scar and my new short messy standup hair I looked better than I ever did. I didn't have all of the trademark things that went with Harry Potter. I still had my emerald green eyes but I liked them. The rest of it I never liked. I can finally be a new person. Someone that I want to be.

After paying and leaving St. Mungo's I flooed back to the pub and went outside where I enlarged my bike. I put in the address of my hotel and left for my new home. I reached my hotel in 15 minutes and after parking my bike in the lot, I rode the elevator up to my room. I went into my trunk and enlarged all of my books and put them in the library, I then went into the training room and enlarged my equipment. After sorting the room how I like I left the trunk and ordered up dinner. After having dinner I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I fell asleep thinking about how much my life was already changing for the better and how much more that it was going to.


	5. Chapter 5 - Start Of Phase 2

**_A/N: Hello Everybody, I only have a few things to say so I'll make it quick. First off the POV situation is the same. Secondly, the shopping phase is completed, Woohoo! I know it wasn't very entertaining for some of you but we had to lay the foundation of change somewhere. Now that it has been laid we can move on and start with the real fun. Also look out for any fun little signs that show a change in Harry's personality. Now without further ado, onto the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 _Time Skip Until July 30th_

Today was the day I was checking out. I had to leave the hotel and get back to the muggle's. Not a very exciting thought. It was only made worse by the reminder that I was soon going to be picked up and taken to headquarters where I had to spend the next month being treated like a little kid that was incapable of taking care of myself.

The last month has been brilliant. Everyday I've been working out, reading, studying and practicing. I would have breakfast, go for a 3 mile run on the treadmill. Lift weights for a half hour. Then I moved on to fighting practice. This last month I found out that I was quite adapt at Ju Jitsu and the bo staff. After an hour of that I would then practice occlumency and wandless magic. The occlumency really helped me with my emotions and thoughts. I was more focused. I have been able to have a better grasp of magic and have better control over mine seen I saw the healer and she removed the curse. In occlumency I was able to build what I thought was formidable shields and I was able to perform all of the first years spells wandlessly and about half of the second year spells. After three hours of that I would stop for lunch and relax for an hour after. Then I would go into one of the spare rooms in my trunk that I converted into magical training room. I would train in there dodging objects and hitting targets while moving and in cover. I would do this for hour before going into the other spare room that I converted into a room where I practiced new spells. I practice any spells I had read or learnt the day before until dinner. After dinner I would relax until shower and bed. This was my every other day routine.

On the off days I would wake up and still do my morning run and my fighting practice but no weights. I would then do occlumency and wandless for only an hour before then going into the library/study in my trunk where I would research and read until lunch. I took a two hour break and then went back to my study. I would then leave my study and go practice apparition in my suite for a while, I could now do it with very little noise, barely any. I would finish at dinner and the relax until a shower and bed. After my shower I would practice occlumency for 30 more minutes before going to sleep. This was my off day schedule.

Now that I would be spending time around people that I didn't want knowing my skills and people that I didn't want realizing my changes just yet. I had to make some slight alterations. The last few days I had been working on a new schedule for my time at headquarters. I could only assume that I would be bunking with Ron again but it was a good assumption. My new plan was that I would wake up at six instead of my usual 8 or 9. I would then go into my trunk and spend do my usual run before doing my fighting practice which would last until 7:30. I would then do occlumency and wandless in my study until 8. At 8 I would quietly leave the trunk and sneak back into bed or go down into the kitchen and just hang out there. Then I would spend the day doing whatever I was forced to do taking any chance I got to sneak off and practice something. At night after dinner I was going to do what I had to, to be believable. Then when it was time I was going to shower and get to bed and practice some occlumency before falling asleep. Hopefully this routine would work and nobody would question anything.

Recently I had been studying a glamour charm that should until I took it off so hopefully that would help hide my physical changes.

I packed up all of my clothing from the drawers and the closet. I put them all into the bedroom in my apartment. I did a quick sweep of my suite making sure I didn't forget anything. I picked up my phone from the end of the kitchen island and left the room. Walking down to the front desk I handed in my key and left. I went into the parking lot and hopped on my bike leaving. I drove to the beginning to the edge of Surrey where I shrink my bike and apparated into my bedroom. I had enough food stowed in my trunk to last me for at least 3 days.

Looking up I Hedwig sitting on the windowsill. I was slightly shocked that they hadn't seen her and kicked her out. I walked over to her held my hand out to her. She nipped me a few times before flying out of the window. After she left I did what was remaining of today's routine and then went into my apartment in my trunk and went to bed. Waking up on my birthday I breakfast did that day's morning routine. I then left my trunk to see that Hedwig had returned and in her cage sleeping. I closed the hatch so that she was ready when I needed to take her. I didn't know when they were coming so I had to be ready. Around lunch I had the my muggle relatives leave and I know the order or someone was coming soon.

I wasn't disappointed in this thought because hardly twenty minutes later I heard sounds of apparition coming from downstairs and sure enough followed footsteps on the stairs. When I heard them stop outside of the door. I had just opened it, only to watch Tonks fall through and on to the floor.

"Wotcher Harry, I was trying to unlock it." Tonks said while trying to pick herself off of the floor.

"Harry, we're here to take you to headquarters so pack up what you need to and let's go, quickly." Ah Shacklebolt. Neither of them seemed to notice anything different about me, so that must of meant the glamour was working.

"I'm already packed and ready, after you?"

"Of course, follow us." He said as they walked or in Tonk's case more like stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Once we were in the living room I was greeted my Mad-Eye Moody who seems to have been keeping a lookout.

He turned and said "Alright Shacklebolt take his trunk and owl and I'll take him."

"Um excuse me sir, how are we getting there?" Who would have thought I was so difficult to act like an confused idiot again only this time it was fake. Though I was slightly curious as to how they were planning to get us there this time.

"Since you know of the place this time we will be taking apparition. We need to go quickly at is dangerous. Now hurry grab my arm." He urged while holding out said arm. As soon as I grabbed hold we were gone. Next I looked around we were back at headquarters. "I'm impressed that you seem so fine considering it was your first side-along." Oh crap I forgot. I needed to act like I hadn't apparated before. While too late now.

"HARRY! It's so good to see you!" I heard turning to my right only to be suffocated my Mrs. Weasley. Really was that necessary? Seriously? Because in my opinion I was so not happy to see her. To be honest I wanted nothing to do with her and I certainly didn't want her touching me but it was a necessary evil at the moment. I just had to act and survive the month with her being a pain in my arse.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, I'm so happy to see you too!" I said hugging her back. Happy wasn't the word for it. Nothing could describe how much I hated her as of now.

"So I'm making lunch, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione are upstair in your's and Ron's room. Why don't you go on up?" Even though she phrased it like a question, it wasn't hard to tell that it was really. I didn't really have much a choice in the matter which wasn't all to shocking. Again I just had a to act and survive the month. Then things could be different.

I walked the stairs and went to the room I stayed in last summer. I mentally prepared myself before opening the door. They were all sitting on the floor talking when they turned to the door. They all shot up and ran over to me.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Said Ginny as she hugged me. She was the first over then Hermione who said and did basically the same thing. This was again repeated with Ron, who hugged and slapped me on the back.

"I'm happy to see you guys too. I feel better to be away from the mu- Dursely's." I said catching myself. I saw Hermione give me an odd look. It seemed like she knew that finished my sentence with some other than what I originally intended.

When Mrs. Weasley called us down for lunch I decided now was as good time as any to ask her. I had a feeling I knew the answer already but you never know, maybe I wasn't completely right about them.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you think it would be alright I were to stay in Sirius's room for the rest of the summer instead?" I asked in the middle of lunch. I had a slight bit of hope that they weren't as bad as I believed.

"Um actually Harry I believe it would be more beneficial if you stayed with Ron. I don't think you should be alone right now." What type of **** logic was that? How could she say that? I was right about them. I should never of doubted it.

"Seriously? With all do respect I've been alone all summer and I'm fine. I've dealt with and accepted it on my own." I was trying so much not to blow up at her but she was infuriating.

"Yes dear, you have been alone all summer that is why you shouldn't be asking to be alone now. It's not healthy." Seriously? How twisted can that logic even be? That has got to be the most idiotic things l've ever heard and I was 'friends' with Ron.

"But Mrs. Weasley I wouldn't be alone. It's not like I would be alone in my room all of the time, I just want to be close to him, why are you making sound like such a bad thing?" Okay so maybe that was a lie but hey she had no right to deny me the right the sleep where ever I wanted.

"That is exactly why you shouldn't be in that room. You need to be okay with him not being here. You have to let him go." Okay so if someone you care about dies you want me to tell you that you can't care about them anymore, and that you have to hold on to nothing of theirs? Yeah I'm sure that would go over just so well.

"You know what, I'm not really that hungry anymore. I'll be in the library." And that was that. I was long past caring about what she had to say.

After falling into my new routine, the rest of the month went by relatively peaceful. Until one day Hermione pulled me into the library while I was on my way to the kitchen. As soon as I was in the door she took out her wand and warded the room with several locking and silencing room even a notice me not ward. After performing the wards she point her wand at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Um how did she think I was?

"Hermione what are you talking about? It's me." If looks could kill I'd be dead several times over.

"No I want to know who you are. Are you a death eater?" Wait where did that come from?

"Hermione it's me, I swear." She was not buying it.

"No it's not, The real Harry would never act like this. I heard you the first day. You were about to call your relatives muggles. Harry would never do that. You argued with Mrs. Weasley at lunch that day. Harry would never do that. The other week you were about to use magic for your chores even though you know your not allowed to. Harry would never do that. I saw you read without glasses on. Harry couldn't see without them on. So I repeat, who are you really?" Ah so she did catch my slip ups. I was wondering about that. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Listen Hermione it is really me, I swear. I will take an oath if you want me to. Anything that will convince you that I'm not lying."

"An oath." Seriously well that was easy.

"I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic to be who I say I am. I swear that I am Harry James Potter. So mote be it." I hope that that was good enough. Though I am shocked that it was so easy to convince her, unless she had something else planned.

"Okay good, I just wasn't sure you were acting very different. Though I am curious as to how you were reading without your glasses?" Uh oh um think fast

"Over the summer I went and had my eyes partially fixed so I can see up close." I hope she buys that and doesn't ask any questions.

"HARRY, do you realize how dangerous that was?! You shouldn't have left your relatives, Dumbledore said not to?! What is wrong with you!?" Ugh I knew it was too easy. I am just building a web of lies. I don't care that I'm lying to the Weasley's but I didn't want to have to lie to Hermione too.

"I know Hermione, I know. I don't need a lecture. Look I just wanted to get out and either way nothing happened. I'm fine."

"But something could've happened Harry. Why don't you get that? You can't be so reckless okay? Please just listen to Professor Dumbledore and do what he says. He knows what to do and how to keep you safe, please." Ha yeah right.

"Okay your right Hermione. I'll do what he says." Wow now I was just straight up lying to her face.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for doubting you." She replied while as she lowered her wand and hugged me. After letting me go she took down the wards and left the room with me following shortly after.

The rest of the summer ended and our letters couldn't come fast enough. The day we got our letters I got into yet another argument with Mrs. Weasley concerning our difference of opinion.

Okay I'm going to go collect all of your supplies, hand me your letters." She said while walking around collecting the letters. Let's see what happens when I try this.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I was thinking of going and getting my supplies." Uh oh as I got the words out of my mouth I already knew what was coming.

"HARRY! What is wrong with you? You know how dangerous that would be. We can not allow you to leave this house until you must to go to Hogwarts." Let's see how well she responds to someone challenging her.

"With all do respect Mrs. Weasley but you can not keep me trapped here like a prisoner. I should be allowed to have freedom. Sirius was trapped here because he was a fugitive I on the other hand am not. I should be able to leave and go out." I think we both knew that I didn't care about being respectful.

"I can and I will, it is much to dangerous for you to leave. You will stay here like your told because we know what's best for you. You are not an adult, you are a reckless child. You are not ready to make your own decisions. Now you are staying here and I am getting your school supplies. Give me you letter." I was so close to cursing her. I was fingering my new wand in my hand. I rarely used my holly one anymore, just to keep up appearances. I was just running through all of the dark curses I could hit her with while clenching my jaw. How dare she? Who was she to think she knew what was best for me? If she cared about me she would've told me the truth. She wouldn't be trying to get me to marry Ginny, she wouldn't be trying to take my wealth and power, she wouldn't be trying to get me to tell Dumbles and Ron everything. Just a week more, that's it before I could reveal my changes and be rid of them. Maybe I should do more than just rid myself of them. Either way just one more week.

I reluctantly handed her my letter, she looked pleased that she won but she wasn't going to be pleased for long. I know who I had to take down but the one person I wasn't sure about was Hermione. She was the only unknown factor here. I really need to find out what side she's on. Her respect of authority and Dumbles may be a problem, we'll have to see.

The rest the week went by relatively smoothly. There were a few minor arguments and a few slip ups but other than that it continued the best to be expected. The morning of the day we were leaving was absolute havoc. Nobody was ready and everybody was running around trying to finish packing and making sure they didn't forget anything. Mrs. Weasley was yelling about random items not to forget while throwing the time in there every now and then. I on the other hand was ready and waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Everybody was down stairs and ready at 10:20. We would be cutting it close. The ministry had 3 cars to take us. When it came to deciding who would go in which cars with who I put my foot down. I all but told Mrs. Weasley that I was going in the third car with Remus and Tonks and I wasn't taking no for an answer. She tried to convince me to go in the car with her, Ron, and Ginny but I firmly refused. I got into the third car with Remus and Tonks, well that was the end of that conversation.

We arrived at kings cross at 10:45. We had to book it to the platform and running through the wall. We got to the other side and said our quick goodbyes before carrying our trunks to the train. Everybody else dragged the trunk up, while me of course opted for the carrying method. I carried the trunk on my shoulder into the train following Ron to a compartment. After we found one and put my trunk in, I turned around to look for Hermione I looked and saw she was struggling with her trunk at the steps. I walked back to her and lifted the trunk on to my shoulder in a similar fashion as I did before. I carried to our compartment and put it up. She gave that odd look again. Ugh more explaining. Though I was saved from any question by Ron and Hermione having to go to the prefects compartment.

I was left on my own. This was my chance to begin phase 2, new diverse friends. I looked to the door and got up and opened it. I looked left and right down the hall and with that I left the compartment.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Ice Queen's Challenge

_**A/N: Hello Everybody, I just have a couple things to say. First, the POV situation is the same. Secondly I want to thank everybody who has favorited or followed this story, thank you for your support. I would also like to thank anybody who has taken time out of there day to read it and those who continue to. Thank you, now without further ado, onto the story!**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Harry POV/3rd Person**

With phase 1 done and the Weasley's out of my hair I could begin phase 2. After leaving the compartment and going right I just started glancing in different compartments. Some had closed blinds some were open. Hm let's go with one with closed blinds then it'll be a surprise to everybody. Nearing the end of the train I decided to pick a compartment. Not bothering to knock I opened the door and walked in. Looking around the compartment housed three Slytherins Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini. Davis and Zabini were on the right side while Greengrass was on the left. As soon as I opened the door they all whipped their heads towards it. As I entered the compartment Greengrass stood up wand in hand, and pointed it at me.

"What do you want Potter?" Ah so we're going for the icey approach, got it.

"Simple, I want to talk." Yeah I don't think she was buying it.

"Seriously Potter? You think I'm going to buy that? You're Harry Potter, you don't talk to Slytherins because we're evil right?" Huh do people really think that? Hm looks like I'm going to have change that. Maybe for a while I did think that, but that was Ron's and the Weasley's influence, a influence I'm not under anymore.

"I'm talking to you right now and you don't seem evil. Maybe a bit of a b**** but not evil." Oh this is going to be fun. Being a smarta** is fun and being an a**hole is entertaining. I should've done this a while ago.

"How dare you?! I'll have you know I'm not no b****, I'm a pureblood." Oh she wasn't helping her case any and I wasn't the only one to see that. Davis had her hand covering her mouth trying not to laugh or show her smile and Zabini had a grin on his face. I wonder how wound up I could get her. I wonder if I should lose my glamour. Nah not quite yet.

"Oh do you not understand what the term I was applying is? Because I know your not a dog but you are definitely a b****. I mean that a given. So now that we know that, why don't we see what else you can be?" The whole time I was talking Davis was struggling not to laugh as Greengrass's face was total awe and then straight to pure anger but if you looked closely enough you could see a hint of a mischievous glint in her eye. This is going to be even more fun than I thought. More so if she starts firing back.

"Oh you want to see another side of me, you sure about that?" That glint was there full force. Okay you wanna play? Let's play.

"Positive, because I'm sure that no matter what you do I can still surprise you." Let's see what in store for us shall we?

"I'm positive you going to regret that." She said as she lowered her wand. She started walking towards me with an obvious purpose in her step. She stopped not even a feet away. In fact we were so close that we were almost touching but not far enough so we were. She raised and eyebrow as if daring me to do something. This is a dare I'm definitely not walking away from. I took that final step and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her flush against me while also dropping my glamour. I don't know what shocked her more, the fact that I took her dare or the fact that I suddenly looked different. Turning my head looking at the Davis first she was in obvious awe and looking at Zabini he had a look of surprise though he still kept the grin on his face. This was obviously the first time anyone had bested Greengrass at her own game.

Looking at her, "I think I won and you know what? I don't regret anything. This has been fun, see ya later Greengrass." I gave her waist a squeeze, slipped my glamour back on and left the compartment. Oh I look forward to our future encounters. I walked back down the hall until I found the compartment that Neville was in. Opening it I saw Luna was there with him. They were sitting on the right with nobody on the left.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Course not, have a seat Harry." I sat down on the left side opposite them. I closed the blinds and locked the door. "Um Harry? Why'd you lock the door?"

"Look Neville, Luna can I trust you two?" I hope so.

"Of course you can, but why? And why aren't Ron, Ginny and Hermione here? If it's that important then they should be here too." Ugh seriously? Why couldn't this be easy. Hm how do I explain this. Maybe the truth would be best.

"Look Neville I don't trust Ron and Ginny anymore and I don't know which side Hermione's on. So-"

"Wait why don't you trust them and what do you mean by side? Harry she's on the light side."

"Exactly that's what I'm worried about. If she's on Dumbledore's side then I can't trust her."

"Harry what are you talking about? You're on Dumbledore's side."

"No Neville, no I'm not. The only persons side I'm on is my own. I'm not on the light nor the dark side. My side is my side. I guess you could say I'm grey." Hm I never really to classify my new arrangement.

"Harry, why aren't you with Dumbledore? It doesn't make any sense. You're the savior." Okay he wasn't getting it. Maybe I should explain this in a different way.

"Look Neville, at the end of the school year I found out some very important information. When Dumbledore sent me to his office from the ministry I didn't want to sit still and I saw his penisive. I went into it and I found some very incriminating things on him, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Let me show you. I will perform Legilimency on you and show you the memory. Okay?"

"I guess but I think your just misunderstanding."

"No Nev I'm not. Legilimens!" I cast the spell and once I was in his mind I started thinking of what I witnessed in the penisive.

 _I had just got into Dumbledore's penisive and I looked around. I saw him siting at his desk. He looked up and said enter. Looking behind be at the door I saw Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny all enter the room. What were they doing here?_

 _"Ah Molly, Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

 _"Ginny and I were curious about when to start Harry's Potions? I think we should start soon before he meets someone and he's swayed." Mrs. Weasley said. I looked at her in disbelief. Potions? What kind of potions?_

 _"Ah that's right, I would suggest you start dosing him when I stays at headquarters this summer. You should see an obvious change in his behavior and affections by the end of the summer. At most the middle of September. Don't fret, he will marry Ginny eventually. Be patient." Dumbledore finished. and Ginny looked really pleased. Me on the other hand. I don't want to get married. I don't like Ginny that way. How could they do this to me? Forcing me to marry her, by potions?!_

 _"Mister Weasley what do you need?" Please don't be something like that._

 _"When am I getting paid? I've been stuck friends with him since 1st year. He's always complaining and endangering me, so when do I get paid for it?" PAID?! He was only friends with me to get paid?! What was going on here?"_

 _"Soon Mister Weasley, once Miss Weasley marries him she will have claims over Mister Potter family vault and trust vault. You and your family will then be rich. So you just have to be a little patient." As soon as he said rich Ron got this glint in his eye. Family Vault? I can't believe they are doing this to me._

 _No I won't allow it. This summer I putting end to it. I have to go to Gringotts._

"That's what I'm talking about Neville, here Luna I'll show you too." I repeated the action with her and showed her the memory.

"They said they would start dosing you when you were with them. How come you aren't in love with Ginny?" Valid question.

"Because I took precautions to ensure I didn't drink the potions. I always got my own drink. I took other precautions as well be that was the most effective one." I threw up a silencing charm before continuing.

"I went to Gringotts in the early summer, I found out that I'm a legal adult due to the tournament and because of Sirius's will. I found out Dumbledore was my magical guardian. I also found out that he was blocking all of my mail from Gringotts. I am now Lord Harry James Potter Evans Black Slytherin. Though not publicly. Listen you can't tell anyone this. I also need to show you something."

"Promise Harry, I won't say anything." One down

"I won't either Harry." Two down.

I took down my glamour and glasses to show my real self. "As you can see I underwent some changes as well."

"Woah, nice Harry!" Neville said in slight awe. Though Luna reaction was a bit different. She stood up and walked over to me until she was right in front of me. What in the world was she planning on doing? She moved one of her hands to my bicep and squeezed. She then moved her hands up to my short hair. They ran her hands through the top making it even more spiked that I had it to begin with.

"Very nice, it looks good on you!" And with that she went back to sit down. Very forward was Luna's thing.

"So anyway I want you guys on my side, I want to beat Voldemort and Dumbledore. Are you with me?"

"Yes, I will always be with you Harry." One down

"Of course." Two down

After that we just talked about the summer and what we all did. I also noticed some time during the ride just how close they were sitting but decided not to question it. The rest of the ride was pleasant. I didn't see Ron or Hermione for the rest of the ride but right now I was kinda happy about that. One step at a time. When we neared Hogwarts we all changed into our robes and got ready. I decided to leave my glamour down. It was time to make some waves. Once we stopped we left the compartment. We left the train and got on to the carriages. We were about to start moving when Tracey and Daphne jumped in.

"I must say Potter, I've never seen somebody get under Daphne's skin as quick at you." Daphne was obviously not impressed as she jabbed Tracey as soon as she finished talking. That didn't do anything to remove the smirk from Tracey's face.

"What are they talking about Harry?" Oh that's right Neville didn't know what happened before I got to there compartment.

"Well let's just say Harry bested Daphne at her own game."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" No Neville you don't.

"No you probably don't, though your more then likely going to be seeing round two right now" Um what did that mean? I got my question answered though when Daphne stood from her seat and moved over to me before sitting again. Except this time it wasn't on the bench but rather my lap. Everybody in the carriage looked shocked other than me and Daphne. I was going to wipe that smirk right off her face. She looked down at me and lifted an eyebrow. She was challenging me. She wanted to see what I would do. Let's see what she expected. I wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other on her hip and ground her down. Now the raised eyebrow looked rather curious and shocked more than daring. I continued for a few more times before the smirk came back. This time she started moving on her own repeating the same motion I was making before. Oh so that's how you want to play it. Just as we were arriving at the gates, I pulled her head down and pecked her lips before moving her onto the bench and leaving the cart. 2 Harry, 0 Daphne.

Back in the cart Neville, Luna and Tracey all looked stunned, as had Daphne.

"S***, seriously again?!" Daphne was not a fan of being bested.

"H-he g-got you a-again." Tracey attempted to say in between laughs.

"I take it that was what you meant earlier about besting her?"

"Yes Longbottom it was, and it was even better this time."

They all eventually made it into the Great Hall. On the way in Daphne shot Harry a glare. She wasn't the only one. Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore all were, while Hermione was asking a ton of questions. I guess they noticed Harry's new look. If fact most people had and would glance at him from time to time to see if it was really him.

Now things are getting interesting.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Now it may not seem like it, Daphne is the Ice Queen. Her actions in this chapter are caused by Harry. He challenged her to show him what else she can be other than the Ice Queen B**** and she is doing just that. She will have more sides than just the b**** and the flirt, just wait.**_

 _ **I was very unsure of the approach I took this chapter and I still am, please let me know what you think of the approach that I took.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Our Challenge

**_A/N: Hello Everybody, I'll make this quick. Firstly POV situation is the same. Secondly I'm trying to find a good word length to do on average and it's been fluctuating. Now I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, I appreciate your feedback. Thank you to anyone who has favorited or followed and thank you to any who has taken time out of their day to read it and continue to. Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate. This chapter is my present to you. Thank you, and now without further ado, onto the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

To say I didn't expect questions was an understatement. I knew I would get them and I was prepared but man there were a lot of them. Firstly Dumbledore has invited me up to his office. I'm not sure whether this'll be interesting or torture. I guess I'll have to find out. The not said to go as soon as I was done eating, which leads me to now. I approached the gargoyle and said the password that was on the paper. Walking up the stairs and knocking. I heard a quick enter and then I was in. I went and took a seat right in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor, what can I do for you?" Oh the irony.

"Harry, explain." Gonna have to elaborate old man.

"Explain what? I'm afraid I don't understand." Oh it was not hard to tell I was pissing him off and it was fun.

"Harry, what happened to you? Explain that. Your glasses are gone, your hair is short, and your scar is gone. Explain, now." Ah let's see how well you do being denied an explanation.

"It's Mister Potter, Professor. Also I don't think I have to explain anything to you. What I do and how I look is my business. Not yours. So I suggest you stay out of it Professor." Your move, Dumbledore.

"Harry my bo-"

"I am NOT your boy. I am Mister Potter, I suggest you address me as such." That technically wasn't true as I am Lord Potter but let's keep that a secret until wizmagot.

"Very well, Mister Potter. I'll have you know that what you do is my business. It is my job to keep you safe that is why you were forbidden to leave your relatives house. Now tell me why did you disobey me?" Because you're an old manipulative arse.

"I'll have you know that what I do is NOT your business. It isn't your job to keep me safe. I can do that on my own. I don't have to listen to you when I'm not in school, so get used to it." Let's see if you can dig your own grave.

"It is my business as I am you magical guardian you will do what I say and you will not disobey me. You are incapable of taking care of yourself when you are so reckless and stricken with grief." Bad move Dumbledore.

"I suggest you have a chat with Gringotts because you'll find that you are no longer my guardian. Your also find that I am an adult and do not need to listen to you. As for me being reckless and incapable, you'll find that I changed more than just physically this summer. I will not be pushed around and you do so at your own peril. I am my own person and remember this, I am not on your side. I do not support the light side nor the dark side. I support my side, the grey. This has been your warning, push me around again and I will not hesitate to retaliate. Your move Dumbledore." And with that I spun around and left the office. Your playing my game now Dumbledore, let's see how you like it.

As soon as I got back to Gryffindor tower, and through the portrait I was bombarded by questions. Then I heard it. Through all the questions was a yell. Ron.

"WHAT? YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT POTTER? GETTING ALL OF THE ATTENTION, HUH? YOU THINK YOU LOOK GOOD, DON'T YA?"

"Actually Weasley, I know I look good. Everybody here knows I look good. Did you see the response I got from the great hall? They think I'm great looking. So yeah, I do think I'm great and I know I look good. Does that answer your questions?" And here was a**hole me, always the entertainer. Maybe a bit of the smarta** was there to.

"WOW! YOU ARE SO SELF-CENTERED. I DON'T KNOW HOW I PUT UP WITH YOU." Really? Cause the same can be said for you.

"Really Ron? Just because I say I know I look good means I'm self centered? Maybe to see the real definition you should look in the mirror and tell me what you see. How about a raise of hands of who thinks I look great?" Instantly all of the female hands rose except a few firsties. Then some of the male hands rose until almost all of the hands second year and above were up. I was going to make a comment when Ron burst.

"SERIOUSLY YOU TOO HERMIONE?! HOW COULD YOU?" I looked behind me to see Hermione's hand lowering with everybody else's.

"What he's hot, I'm a girl I have eyes I can see." Oh why thank you.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!"

"Oh bloody hell Ron, I don't like Harry but that doesn't mean he isn't great looking. Also I'm not supposed to like anybody. I like who I like and that's it." Ah I'm definitely gonna have to talk to Hermione soon.

"FINE, SEE IF I CARE!" Sure sounds like you do, just saying. And with that Ron brushed past me and through the portrait hole. No doubt to go see old Dumbles.

After answering a few questions I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to the boys dorm.

"Look Harry, yes you are my best friend and you are good looking but I don't like you that way." Is that what she thought this was?

"Hermione, I know and I don't like you that way either, we just need to talk. I need you to promise that anything I say does not leave this room. Okay?" She looked a little shocked but promised none the less. I picked up my wand and cast silencing and notice me not wards around the bed.

"Okay first off, thank you for the compliment. Secondly I did lie earlier in the summer when you asked about my glasses. As you can see I am not wearing them at all. I went to the alley had my eyes fixed and went to St Mungos to have my scar removed. Now before you say anything I want to show you two memories. One is from a time I looked into Dumbledore's penisive right after the ministry. The other is a memory of my scar being removed. Ready?"

"Yes but Harry you shouldn't have left you-"

"Hermione just watch the memories and you will understand. Legilimens!" I thought of the memories and after she watched them I pulled out of her head. I looked at her face to see tears streaming down her face and her hand covering her mouth. She met my eyes for all of five seconds before she lunged at me. She knocked me over in the hug so now we were both in the laying position with her on top of me hugging.

"Oh my god Harry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I didn't trust you, I'm so sorry I told you to listen to Dumbledore. Harry you have to beat him. You can't let him manipulate you." She said into my shoulder while holding me tightly.

"I know Hermione, I know. That's why I'm not on his side anymore. I'm not on the light side."

"Oh no please tell me you didn't join you-know-who?"

"No Hermione I didn't, I joined my own side. I'm the middle side. The grey side, the balance of good and bad. Hermione will you join me and Neville and Luna?"

"They already know and agreed?" Well obviously.

"Yes."

"Yes Harry yes I will join you but just because I don't trust Dumbledore doesn't mean all adults are bad." Now that's the Hermione I know.

"I know Hermione, considering the fact that I'm an adult and I'm not bad." I was being cheeky now.

"Righ- wait what?! Your not an adult?! You not even seventeen!"

"Yes Hermione I am an adult by two ways. One by the ministry when they made me compete in an adult only tournament. Then secondly by Sirius, in his will he left me an order of emancipation. So legally I am an adult. I am also Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin, but don't tell anybody that. I'm waiting until the next wizmagot to reveal that. I'm going to be making some serious changes and I need your help along with Neville and Luna's. So what do you say?" Please say yes, please.

"While I may not agree with you being an adult, after everything you've been through you kinda were already. I'm not going to let you do this on your own. You're my best friend, I've always helped you and that's not going to stop now." YES WOOHOO.

"Thank you Hermione that means a lot to me. Now what I'm about to ask you may be difficult but I need you to do it. Trust me I know it's hard I had to do it for the last month but I need you to pretend you don't know anything about Dumbledore or the Weasley's. Only around me or Luna or Neville you don't have to act. Look I promise this isn't permanent but we have to act like we have no idea." Trust me I know how difficult it was to act like I still liked them.

"If that's what we have to do. Harry when the time is right we will take them down, right?"

"Of course we will."

The next morning we were given our timetables. We had Potions with the Slytherin first. After breakfast I walked to the dungeons and waited outside for the door to open. Once the door opened and the we walked inside and seat at the tables. I sat with Neville. Professor Slughorn showed us the liquid luck potion. To win it we had to create the best draught of the living death potion. Following the instructions in the book Neville and I worked our way through the potion until time was called. Bottling the potion we walked it up to Slughorn's desk and set it down. After giving him the potion I went and packed up my stuff and left the room. As I was walking down the corridor I was yanked through a door into an empty classroom. It was Greengrass, oh this is gonna be good. After shutting the door after me, she put up silencing and locking charms. Hm this getting interesting.

"What do you want Greengrass?"

"I want to know how. How did you best me twice? Nobody has ever bested me. So how could you? I mean it doesn't make any sense. Everybody knows how your 'relationship' with Chang turned out last year and the word wouldn't be good. So how are you suddenly charming and charismatic or good looking for that matter?" Um was that a compliment or an insult?

"Let's just say I changed this past summer. As for the good looking part, well why thank you. How nice of you." You walked right into that one.

"Changed is an understatement. Your not wearing glasses. You don't have your scar and you have short hair." Hm

"Yes yes I do. What do you think of my hair? You like it short?" I said taking a step closer. So far she was the only one to initiate a challenge, maybe it was time to change that.

"Maybe I do, what of it? Maybe I like you without your glasses what of it?" She said while taking a step forward. We were only one or two steps apart at this point.

"Oh there is so much of it. The Ice Queen admits to having feelings, never would've thought."

"Oh I never admitted any feelings. Just that you don't look totally weak and scrawny anymore." She said taking the final step. We were now not even a step away. It wasn't that hard to tell we both were waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Guess it was my turn to start. Let's see what I can come up with. Grabbing her hand I pulled her into me. As soon as she was flush against me I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wound her arms around my neck tightly.

"Now what are you planning?" What was she trying to do?

"I'm planning to show you I'm more than just the Ice Queen." Ah.

"Really, and why are you planning to do that?" I was truly curious in why she was doing this. From what I knew about her, which wasn't much, she didn't lower her icy exterior for anybody. So why was she doing it for me.

"Because you intrigue me Potter. Nobody's ever bested me the way you have and I want to know how. You challenged me to be someone other than the Ice Queen and I never lose." Ah now I'm starting to get it.

"How about this, you get to know me, I get to know you. The real you, and the real me. That's who we'll be to each other. No Ice Queen and no boy-who-lived. Got it?"

"Hm what about the Gryffindor Golden Boy, will he be there?"

"He died at the end of 5th year and let me promise you, I'm no boy."

"Good to hear, I didn't like him anyway."

"So you like me then?"

"We'll have to see, now won't we?"

"Is that a yes?"

"How about, I think about it and let you know?"

"A'right, let me know." And with that I gave her a quick squeeze around the waist, receiving one in return on my neck. I let her go and took down the wards as I was walking. I finished and walked out of the room with no hesitation. Maybe this could be a good year after all.

The rest of the day flew by. I was able to avoid Ron for the most of it. Well it wasn't that hard considering he was also avoiding me like the plague. I only had core classes with him as I dropped Divination and CoMC this year. For one I didn't really need a old hag predicting my death every other day, and also CoMC was basically useless. I had picked up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

The next morning while I was eating breakfast an owl land in front of me. I took the letter and gave it a piece of bacon before it flew away. I opened the letter to only see two words. The words _Challenge Accepted_ were written in the middle of the parchment in concise, elegant writing. I automatically knew who it was from. I looked up at the Slytherin table happy that I sat facing them today. Obviously Greengrass planned it that way as well because she was sitting facing the Gryffindor table. She was looking straight me. I nodded and grinned to receive a small smile and a short nod back before she went back to talking to Davis and eating. I glanced around and saw that nobody seemed to notice the exchange. I took another look at the letter before folding it and putting it away and went back to eating. This year was definitely looking up.

But not everybody had missed the exchange. Everybody but one person had missed it. One person that wanted nothing of the sort to occur as they silently began plotting their next move.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, sorry forgot to mention this before but if you couldn't tell already there will be Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley bashing. Only them though, the rest of the Weasleys will remain intact. Happy Holidays and Happy Reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Plans & Confrontations

**_A/N: Hello Everybody, sorry for the delay with this chapter but with the holidays and everything I've been busy, but now is writing time. POV situation is the same. Also I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, favorited, followed and just taken the time out of their days to read and continue to read this story. Also thank you for 100+ followers. Thank you for your support, always appreciated. Also Happy New Years. Now without further ado, onto the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

 _Time Skip – 1 month and 30 days._

September and October seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye. Everyone spent the month adjusting to castle life. Harry had spent the month having weekly meetings with Greengrass getting to know each other better. When he wasn't doing work or meeting Greengrass he was with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Over the past month he had been getting closer to Neville and Luna and getting to know them better as well, they were now two of his closest friends, right up there with Hermione. Over the past two months Harry had also made other friends. Susan Bones, and Tracey Davis to name a couple.

Today was October 31st. The day my parents perished at Voldemort's hand. Halloween was never a good day, it seemed like something bad happened today every year, but this year I had real friends. This year was different, I wasn't a puppet this year, I had new friends, I had control of my own life for once.

At breakfast, three owls flew to three very specific people, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Hermione and Neville were next to and across from me while Luna was behind me. I continued eating while discreetly watching them read the note. I could've just handed it to Neville and Hermione but this seemed like a better idea. In the center of the parchment was four words. 'ROR, Noon. It's Time.' I saw out of the corner of my Hermione and Neville sent an barely noticeable nod.

Very shortly after a regal owl swooped down dropping a letter in front of me. It was addressed to me and had a Gringotts insignia on it. I pocketed it deciding it was best to read in private but it seems someone had another idea. Hermione nudged my arm and once I looked at her she nodded towards the staff table. Looking at it I saw everything in order except the fact that the Headmasters seat was empty. Looking around for him, I noticed him making his way over to me. Bad move Dumbledore.

Making his way over and stopping right beside me I could tell even before he said anything that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Harry my boy, I feel I must express my concern over the letter you received. I feel it would be best if it was left with me." He stated well holding his hand out as if expecting me to hand it to him.

"Professor, how many times must I say this. I am Mister Potter not Harry, and I'm not your boy. Now as for the letter, I believe that I will be keeping it as it was addressed to me. If it was your business it would be addressed to you but as it was not then it is not your business."

"Mister Potter, I insist that you join me in my office to continue this discussion." Ha yeah right. You want to continue this, its happening here.

"Ah, I'm afraid that I must decline Professor. As it is not a academic matter I hardly see the urgency required to complete this in private. Unless you wish to discuss an academic matter then I would like to go back to my breakfast." Let's see if we can provoke a special someone.

"WHY YOU ARROGANT, USELESS, IDIOT BOY! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT THE TALK TO THE HEADMASTER THAT WAY?! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, ARROGANT AS ALWAYS. THINKING YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. WILL YOU CAN'T POTTER." Ah and there it is. I didn't have to wait long.

Standing up from the bench and turning towards Snape with what I knew was cold like in my eye. "I suggest you watch what you say, Professor. You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." Finishing my sentence with my eyes flashing. The hall was silent, and I'm pretty sure a shudder passed through the hall.

"HOW DARE YOU BO-"

"SEVERUS! Enough!" So McGonagall finally after all these years was stepping in and defending me? Hm interesting, maybe she could tell that wasn't going to end well for Snape.

"Professor Snape, enough insulting Mister Potter. Now Mister Potter, you cannot treat a professor with such disrespect."

"With all due respect, I give respect to those that earn it."

"I do not care Mister Potter you will treat a professor with respect. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight." Huh, guess she wasn't on my side after all. Well one can hope maybe one day. Now we were back to Dumbledore. Even with that 'argument' between Snape and I ended the hall was still mostly silent. Some were whispering here and there waiting to see what would happen between Dumbledore and I.

"Now Mister Potter, if you would follow me to my office." Seriously could he not take a hint.

"I don't think I gave my acceptance. Now I will accompany you to your office." And with they he opened his mouth and the twinkle was back but not for long. "On one condition. My head of house accompanies me." And the twinkle was gone. Ha. He looked me straight in the eyes. I felt something against defenses in my mind. I tugged it and yanked it into my defenses where he was mentally assaulted by my layers of mind defense. That's what you get. I warned you Dumbledore. He kept trying to pull out of my mind. It took him several tries before managing it. His expression showed him surprise and discomfort.

"Very well, Mister Potter. Minerva, can you join us?" Well she better.

* * *

Upon arriving in Dumbledore's office we all took a seat.

"Okay Mister Potter, I am going to make this as clear as possible. I do not know what has been going on with you recently but it needs to stop. You need to stop questioning my motives and actions because I can assure you. Everything I do is for the greater good. I am trying to protect you but you are making that very difficult." Was that a subtle threat?

"And I will make this as clear as possible Professor. What has been 'going on with me' is a much needed change. It will not be stopping as it is who I am. I hardly think my personal life and my personality change is any of your business. The moment I stop questioning your motives and what you do is the moment I stop reliving the fact that everything that's gone wrong in my life was because of you. The moment I believe that everything you do is for the greater good is the moment I believe in the greater good." Somewhere in the middle of the argument I stood and leaned forward with my hands placed on the desk.

"Mister Pot-" Not worth it McGonagall.

"Mister Potter I'm not sure what you are referring to when you say it was because of me but you are mistaken. As for your personal life and your change, they are indeed my business and I suggest you remember it. I also suggest you learn the importance of putting others first and thinking about the big picture because that is the greater good and that is a necessary lesson you must learn." Now we were eye to eye yet never seeing eye to eye.

"Really, necessary? Why? WHY IS IT NECESSARY? HUH?"

"BECAUSE I SAID IT WAS. Of all of the things you refuse to listen to me about this is the most vital. You must listen to me and learn this lesson. You are going down a dark path Harry, I'm trying to help you."

"Really? Listen to you? I don't want your help! With this? With something you know nothing about? Yeah that makes me so enthusiastic. There is no such thing as the greater good but if there was you would know nothing about it. You don't put others first, your just in it for you. You don't think about the bigger picture, just yourself. So maybe you should learn those lessons before trying to teach them." And with that I turned and left the office.

After Harry left the office, McGonagall turned to the Headmaster with a look of disbelief. Even the Headmaster had a shocked looked on his face. Though her look quickly turned to a look of questioning.

"Albus, what was that all about? Why was Mister Potter yelling at you? Why did you let him yell and make those wild accusations?"

"Minerva." The headmaster sighed.

"No Albus! I just sat here and watched Mister Potter argue and yell at you! Now I want to understand why and more importantly why you shot back! He is a student and you started yelling back at him? What were you thinking? Because it doesn't seem like you were!"

"Minerva, I need you to trust me. Yes I acted rashly and shouldn't have done it but it was necessary. He needs to understand that I want what's best for him. And if that means being a little harsh then that's what's needed. Minerva, I need you with me on this."

"Albus, I think you need to worry more about having Mister Potter with you and fixing whatever you did to break his trust."

"Min-"

"No! Albus I have stood by you when it comes to your decisions regarding Mister Potter but I have blindly followed for too long. I can't pretend to not see the mistrust and anger in his eyes Albus and it was directed at you. Whatever you did, you need to fix it." And just like that, she followed in Harry's earlier footsteps and left the office without looking back.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Don't worry not the end of the chapter. This was unplanned or I would've said in the beginning of the chapter but I'm switching POV right here for a bit then I'll switch back._**

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I don't get it. Why is the boy rebelling against me? In the beginning the change was a shock, that's a given, but I figured it was just grief induced. But now it's quickly becoming a problem. He's been corresponding with Greengrass and has moved away from the Weasley's. It doesn't make any sense, not just his mental change but his physical change as well. Where was the weak, rag wearing incompetent boy that I molded him to be, that he needed to be? He is supposed to look up to me, look to me for guidance and help, not question and accuse me. And if it wasn't bad enough, now he has Minerva questioning me. What was his motive for asking her to be here? He didn't even speak to her, so why? Unless...

No he couldn't have planned it. He couldn't have thought that far ahead and even predict her actions. No that is out of the question, he isn't capable of that, change or not. I need to fix this and the only way to do that is to surround him people I can influence. Not Lovegood, Longbottom, and certainly not Greengrass. Granger might still be a viable route to take. She's still around the Weasley's, she can still be manipulated. That's it.

After calling Mister and Misses Weasley into my office, I sat back in my chair and planned what I was going to do.

"Enter"

"Ah Mister and Misses Weasley, thank you for coming. I have something very important to discuss with you two."

"What is it Professor?" Miss Weasley, always the curious.

"It is the matter of Mister Potter. It seems Mister Potter may be going dark. Now it is essential that this does not happen and I believe the best course of action would be to surround him with good people as to help sway him back."

"But Professor, he's so self-centered. I can't stand him and he doesn't seem to want anything to do with Ginny." Oh Ronald, how much you don't understand.

"Yeah Professor, I don't get it. The potion should've worked by now. He should be in love with me, yet he doesn't even seem to want to talk to me." Hm that is interesting.

"Have you been constantly dosing him?"

"Yes, at least once a day I manage to get it into his drink. But it doesn't seem to do anything." Interesting, once a day should be more than enough but it's not having any effect. Maybe this was Greengrasses doing. That has to be it.

"Good, continue dosing him on a daily basis. Mister Weasley, I know you have your problems with Mister Potter but it is essential that this is done. Please do your best to get back to being close with Mister Potter. At least close enough that he confides in you. Also try to steer him away from anyone else. Trust me this is necessary to the greater good."

"We'll try our best, won't we Ginny?"

"Of course Professor."

"Very well, thank you. It will be worth it in the end. Have a good day Mister and Misses Weasley." They understood the dismissal and left the office.

Hopefully that will help correct the nuisance that has become Mister Potter.

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Third Person**

After leaving the Headmasters office I made my way to the Room of Requirement. I still had two and a half hours before Hermione, Neville, and Luna would get here. Maybe I could train while I wait.

 _Time Skip – 2 Hours and 25 Minutes Later_

I spent the next two hours and 25 minutes training in the room. Looking at the clock seeing it read 11:55. Five minutes until the meet time, I left the room to wait in the hallway. I didn't have to wait long because Hermione came walking down the hall not long later. After she arrived we then waited for Neville and Luna. Shortly after they appeared down the hall walking towards us.

"So what happened to you two?" Taking in their rumpled appearance. As soon as I asked the question, they down at their clothing. Neville blushed and mumbled a quiet "Nothing." Ha yeah right.

"Well, I'm happy for you that 'nothing' happened." I said with a smirk and turned around to summon the door. Walking in front of the wall three times and asking for a perfect place for four people to talk and do research if needed. We walked into the room once the door appeared and looked around at the room.

The room was a mixture of blue and black décor. To the left was a living room style area, a fireplace with a clock above it and a sofa and a loveseat in front of it paired with a coffee table and rug. To the right of the door was a large table that would easily fit 10 people but only had four chairs, the table had quills and blank parchment littered across it for us to use, a research table. And straight to the back, with a half wall dividing the living room, and sitting area from it was a series of bookshelves. A perfect room.

We walked over to the living style area and sat down. Hermione and I on the sofa. Neville and Luna in the loveseat.

"Okay, I asked you three here to plan, because it's time to take action. The next full major Wizengamot session in on December 1st. Then they are bi-monthly. So December 1st is our closest shot at getting the ball rolling. That means we have approximately a month to plan what is going to take place and how we go about it." After I finished, Hermione went over to the research table and grabbed a few pieces of parchment and a quill. Bringing it back over and sitting back down she asked.

"So where do we start?"

"Don't know. First we have to figure out what we want to change and what we want done. Then we see what to do and how to go about it. So floors open to ideas. You have one, you throw it out there." And with that we began slowly coming up with different ideas, while Hermione wrote it down on a piece of parchment. After about 15 minutes of just tossing ideas around we stopped. Hermione put the list in the middle of the table to we all could see it. It read New Minister, New Laws to help, Clean out Corruption, Take Down Manipulative wealthy enemies, Restrain Dumbledore's control, Take down Voldemort.

"Okay, so right now these are our concerns and long-term goals. Some can be taken care of at this wizenmagot, most are longer term and need more planning and time. To do any of it we need a new minister first. And then we can work on the other concerns. So how do we take down the Minister."

"At the Wizengamot meeting on the first of December you need to publicly become Lord Potter Black Evans Slytherin. Once you announce your status your probably going to have to prove it. You're going to need the documents from Gringotts about your emancipation and your claim to the titles. They can't argue with Gringotts sealed documents and as your emancipation papers are already legal, they will have been filed at the Ministry, even if they aren't aware of it yet. You take up your seats. This will give you four seats. The Wizengamot is made up of three levels. The level with the most power is the level consisting of the Lords and Ladies of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. The level only second to that consists of the Lords and Ladies of the Noble Houses. And the last level is Ministry department heads and the Minister. The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses consists of Malfoy, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Greengrass, Longbottom, and Lestrange. The Noble Houses consists of Nott, Evans, Bones, Abbott, Prewett, Davis, and Diggory. The Ministry level is made up of the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of Magical Transportation, Department of International Magical Cooperation, Department of Magical Games and Sports, Department of Magical Education, and the Department of Defense. That makes 50 votes because each vote from Most Ancient and Most Noble equals three, while Noble is two, and Heads are one. But that is including all of the houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Prewett are all inactive. That takes the number down to 39." As he finished I looked at Neville in amazement. How did Neville know all of that?

"Neville, how did you know all of that?"

"My grandmother is the regent for House Longbottom until I reach my majority then I become Lord Longbottom and take the seat. In any pureblood house your taught everything you must know so that one day you can take over the seat."

"Oh. But I'm curious about something, since Harry recently claimed the Potter, Black, Evans, and Slytherin seats then who has been voting in them before?" Ah good question Hermione.

"Well most of the time when a House only has a minor left then the minor will appoint someone to be their proxy, giving them permission to vote for them on matters. If the minor is to young to appoint someone then most of the time the parents will have appointed someone in their will. If nobody is appointed the job of proxy will go to your magical guardian. Dumbledore was your proxy. He is Chief Warlock, they don't have any votes except in deadlock, but my Gran once said he votes. But he only had 5 votes." Wait a second..

"If he only had 5 votes that means he only used the Potter, and Evans lines. Why didn't he use the Slytherin and the Black?" So he had to have know about the Evans line.

"You weren't always Lord Slytherin. You won it by conquest, meaning he either doesn't know or he wanted to avoid the questions he would get from using it. As for Black he couldn't vote on it. You were always the Black heir but Sirius was still Lord Black even during his time in Azkaban. Normally you would be stripped of all titles if you were convicted and sentenced. But that's the thing, Sirius was never convicted only sentenced. There wasn't a trial that he was found guilty in meaning he still held his title, he was just unable to vote."

"Wait, if he still had his title, then Dumbledore would've have known he was wrongfully accused. He would have been able to use that as leverage to get him a trial. But he didn't. It was all part of his plan to leave me weak and unaware."

"With all of you titles you hold, you hold 11 votes in Wizengamot. You hold of half of the overall power of the Most Ancient and Most Noble has. You may only have one spot and two votes in the Noble level but you could still cause some real damage. House Longbottom is with you as well."

"Okay so if Harry holds so much control, how do we get the Minister out of power?"

"I have an idea about something my Gran mentioned once but I need to do a little reading on it."

"Alright, Neville why don't you go with Hermione to go find what you need to? I think it's time Harry Potter had an interview with the Quibbler, don't you agree Luna?"

"I do believe you are quite correct Mister Potter, a written interview that can be released directly after your Wizengamot debut would be perfect." And with that Neville and Hermione went off into the library part of the room while Luna grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and the quill and got ready to begin the interview.

* * *

 _Time Skip – One Interview and some research later (An Hour and a Half Later)_

Once everybody was down and Neville and Hermione came over and sat back down at their former seats, we all looked at Neville.

"Okay so I found what I was looking for and I was right. The easiest way to get the Minister out of power is a No Confidence Vote or a Vote of No Confidence. Any member of the Wizengamot can call for a vote, but the catch is, for the Minister to be voted out, the majority must rule. So the majority must be on your side. Now as you control a good portion of the votes you don't need to many people on your side, though it depends on their ranking. But not counting you, there are 28 other votes. Problem is Malfoy, Lestrange and Nott will more than likely vote to keep Fudge in office. While Diggory and Abbott are more than likely going to do what Dumbledore wants them too, so they'll probably vote to keep Fudge in as well. So that leaves Greengrass, Davis, Bones, Longbottom and all of the department heads. Longbottom is with you but the rest we can't predict unless we do something about it."

"What do you mean 'do something about is'?"

"Allies, aligning your house or houses with other houses. If you were to talk to Amelia Bones and tell her some of the stuff going on or stuff that has happened, she will more than likely ally herself with you. She's not a fan of Fudge since he cut the Auror budget. She's head of the Bones family. With her, you would get up to 16 votes. But we still don't know where Greengrass, Davis and the department heads would go. The Greengrasses and the Davis's are both neutral families and they are allies. So it would be best to bet that wherever one goes, the other will follow. But we can't predict where they will go, so it would be a good idea to get in contact with one of the families. If not both. If you can convince them to give you a shot and to vote with you then you'll have 21 votes. That would be enough to get the Minister voted out. Even if all of the department heads voted for Fudge, they would only get up to 18. To win you need to ally with at least the Greengrass's and either Bones or Davis, hopefully all three but Greengrass and one of the other is a minimum."

"How would you suggest I do the whole ally thing?"

"Normally you would invite them to your home, but your best bet would be asking to meet. Bones, I would say just make an appointment by owl and then go to her office if she says yes. Greengrass and Davis you would have to go their residence. You tell them your main goals and what you hope to accomplish. If they ask you how you plan to do it, you need to let them in on the No confidence plan and how you need their help. Hopefully everything will work out but you'll need to do that part as you go."

"Okay, anything else?"

"We should probably do a little research on laws, you'll probably need to know exactly what you want for anybody to take you seriously."

"Good thinking Hermione. Hermione can you write do a list of what we need to do to prepare for this?" Guess so as she already had a paper and was writing on it. After she finished she put it back in the center of the table for us all to read. Owl Gringotts to got copies of emancipation and titles claim papers, Owl Amelia Bones asking for an appointment to talk, Owl Greengrass asking for a meeting, Research laws.

"Okay, so we have what we need to do. I'll owl Gringotts, Amelia, and Greengrass. Can you guys do some of the research and let me know what you find. We have the whole month to do the research so we have time. The rest of our list of things to do can wait. Right now we need the Minister out of office before we can make any other moves." Looking at the clock and saw that it was 2:30. "It's 2:30, I think that's all we should cover and just spend the rest of the day doing whatever we need to. I need to owl Gringotts and then meet Daphne so I'll see you guys later." I got up and walked to the door and was about to open it when.

"Wait Harry, that might be it. Daphne. You should talk to her about her family, maybe she can help us out?"

"Your right, that might help. Give us a new perspective on things, maybe show us if we're missing anything. I'll see. See you guys later." Hm I'll have to see about Hermione's idea. But first back to my dorm to right the letter.

I got back to the Gryffindor common room without a problem but that was where it ended. I tried to walk up to the dorm quickly but Weasel saw me from the sofa in front of the fireplace. His call of my name made me stop and swear under my breath. So close. I turned around to see him looking at me.

"What?" I knew I said it with some edge because he winced.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it, I was just tired." Didn't mean it my arse.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. I got to go."

"Wait, c'mon let's play a game of chess?" I just said I got to go and you ask me to play, really?

"I'm busy now, maybe later?" Yeah like there was going to be a later ha, dream on.

"Uh sure, I guess. See ya later then." Ugh I liked it better when we acted like the other didn't exist.

Walking up the rest of the stairs and grabbing some parchment and a quill from my trunk I sat on my bed and got to work. I finishing writing what seemed like a decent letter to Gringotts and put my quill away before heading to the owlery to send the letter.

After sending the letter, I cast a quick glance at my watch, 3:00. 15 minutes until I had to meet Daphne. Might as well start making my way there. We had been using either an empty classroom or the Room. Today we were using a classroom on the third floor. I had been meeting with Daphne for the past two months, about once or maybe twice a week getting to know each other. The real person, not our labels or rumors but us. It was going well, we were getting closer and learning more about the other. I really enjoyed her company to be honest. I enjoyed our time together. We still continued our game of teasing on the side. Even if she didn't say it, I knew she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the thrill of it and I did too. I was pulled out of my musings when I realized I had reached the classroom. 3:07, still had eight minutes before she would be here. Now I wait…

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm evil, I know. You'll have to wait to see there meeting in the next chapter. Also this is my longest chapter to date, yay. Also sorry for the delay but life, you know? Happy Reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Complications

_**A/N: Hey everybody, short note. The POV situation is same as always and thank you to all of those who have supported this story along with those who have taken time out of their day to read this. Now without further ado, onto the story.**_

* * *

 **Harry's POV/3rd Person**

Now I wait…

I only wound up waiting about 10 minutes before the classroom door opened. Turning around to face the door I saw Daphne walking in and throwing up the charms. After she finished she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug. Hugging her back I decided now was as good time as any.

"Hey, I know this might sound a bit odd but do you know anything about your family's allies?" Should I have been more subtle?

"To tell you the truth, that doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I knew you would probably ask eventually. I just wasn't sure as to when. You want to make sure we're actually neutral and are allied with neutrals right?"

"Actually no. I don't care about that, it's for something else." She looked shocked.

"Something else…?" She looked curious but she definitely sounded unsure.

"Look what I'm about to say, you can't tell anyone unless I okay it. I'm not just Harry Potter. But more rather, Lord Harry James Potter Evans Black Slytherin. And at the December wizenmagot I plan to make that public. I plan to make some serious changes at that meeting but I need allies first." Her look of curiosity was replaced with shock.

"You want to see about allying with my family. Don't you?" Shock went to understanding.

"Yes, I do. We've already laid it all out. I just need your father and the Davis's or your father and the Bones. That's all I need to be on my side and I'll have the majority."

"We've? Who's we? And laid what out?" And the look of understanding was gone again.

"Look it's complicated, and I'll explain all but I need you to trust me okay?"

"I don't want to hear that's it's complicated. Either you tell me or I'm out."

"Alright wait wait. Just wait. I want to tell you but it's not that simple. Come with me."

"Potter I-" Aw man not my last name again.

"Seriously? We're back to Potter now?"

"Yea we are."

"Please just trust me and take this blind leap of faith just this once. I swear you won't regret it. Please."

"Fine. You have one shot, don't waste it Potter." Grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the classroom and to the seventh floor making our way to the Room.

Once we got there, I started walking back and forth in front of the wall wishing for the room containing the trio I left behind a little earlier. I didn't even know it they were still here but I had to try.

"Seriously Potter? I give you a shot and you just take me to a wall and pace in front of it? Is this a joke?" C'mon wall just work. And as if it heard my wish a door appeared. Grabbing Daphne's hand and opening the door and led her inside.

"What the hell was that?"

"One sec. NEVILLE, HERMIONE, LUNA?"

"Jeez Harry, no need to yell." said Neville as he and Hermione stepped out from the library portion of the room.

"Good your still here! Wait where's Luna?" Noticing for the first time that the blonde wasn't there.

"She had to go, but we stayed to do the research. Oh hey Daphne." Neville replied as he saw Daphne behind me before glancing at me with a questioning look.

"Guys, I need help explaining things her."

"Things?"

"Yes Hermione, things, wizenmagot things. It's time." Taking Daphne's hand again I walked over to the living room style area and sat down on the love seat and waited for everybody else to sit.

"Okay will someone please explain what is going on?"

"Daphne, I told you I need allies. Well you about to find out why. Neville, Hermione?" Hermione picked up the papers from earlier and set them in front of Daphne.

"To make most of this work, first we have to out Fudge. Which we plan to do at the December Wizenmagot. Harry will go and be instated at Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin. He will have control over 11 votes. Along with the Longbottom vote which will always stand with Potter. The only votes that we can't predict are Greengrass, Davis, Bones and the rest of the heads. Everybody else has a reason to keep Fudge as Minister. Now if we were to just assume that all of the heads except Bones were to vote for Fudge that would leave Greengrass, Davis and Bones. Bones we think we can sway to us once we tell her some of the truth about what's going on. Your family and the Davis's are a whole different story." Neville explained.

"Hold up, why do you want Fudge out? And this to do list, why? Why not just leave all of this to Dumbledore or someone else?" Daphne asked. I shared a look with each Neville and Hermione. They both had a single question in their eyes. Should we tell her? Daphne must have caught the looks but she stiffened next to me.

"What aren't you telling me?" She said looking between the three of us trying to read our expressions.

"A lot. I guess if we want your help you should know. Fudge is useless and incompetent. The list is things that we believe need to be done. All of us. And as for Dumbledore, he can't be trusted, he-"

"Why can't he be trusted?"

"Daphne I need you t-" And there she goes cutting me off again.

"Trust you, yea I'm getting that. The problem is I can't."

"Why not?" I wish I knew too Neville.

"Because it doesn't make any sense. Your asking me to trust you when several things don't add up. One you shouldn't be a lord. I have no idea how you are or how you would even hold any stake to claim of the Black, Slytherin or Evans titles. Two, the last five years you have been Dumbledore's golden boy and have trusted him with your life. And now, now your saying you don't trust him and-"

"And what?"

"And none of it makes sense. We've been getting to know each other but don't you think I can tell your keeping stuff from me? That your steering clear of your past? At first I thought it was just because we were getting used to each other and we just had to talk more but even as we became friends your still keeping stuff from me. Even when I ask you find some way to change the subject." After a slight pause she continued. "So tell me Potter, how am I supposed to trust someone that won't trust me?"

"Daphne-"

"Forget it." And before any of us could say anything else she was gone.

"Well that went well. I don't think she'll be helping us." Yeah I don't think so either.

"So what now?"

"You talk to Madam Bones, and then." She stopped.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So uh did you guys find anything?"

"Not yet."

"No sorry mate."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm going to go write Madam Bones. Seeya guys later."

* * *

 _ **A/N: No it's not the end of the chapter. Just a heads up, POV is changing for bit, then it will go back to Harry's. This was a spontaneous decision.**_

 **Neville's POV**

"I feel bad for him, I don't think any of us expected that response." I do too Hermione.

"Yeah, I get that but I get where she was coming from. I-"

"Neville, I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping his past from her. We know a lot about what he's been through he definitely has more reasons than anyone else would."

"Hey I understand it, we know what he's gone through and we probably don't even know all of it but she has no idea what it's like. She thinks that he just doesn't trust her enough to tell her."

"No she thinks he doesn't trust her period." Okay point taken.

"So where does that leave us?"

"With?" Seriously Hermione? We know what.

"With the Greengrass family. They are kinda vital to the plan."

"Just because Daphne isn't going to help doesn't mean the families can't be allies. Odds are that they don't even know about Daphne's and Harry's friendship, so it doesn't completely ruin it. Yes it makes it harder because that bridge is burned right now and we lost our way in but it can still work."

"Correct but now he's all on his own. He's a stranger proposing an alliance. At least before if Daphne started it we would have a way in. Now he has to make the family listen to him and understand. I've seen Cyrus Greengrass and he isn't someone to be intimidated nor is Alexandra."

"Who are they?"

"Cyrus and Alexandra are Daphne's and Astoria's parents as well as Lord and Lady Greengrass. And no Lord and Lady of their standing is easy to impress especially someone like Harry."

"What do you mean someone like Harry?"

"Hermione, most people don't know what Harry has done or what he is capable of. At first glance they'll think he is just a kid in over his head with way too much power and isn't even out of school yet. He has to prove himself to that entire courtroom before any of them will take him seriously. That's why it's so important to go into it having strong allies. And having Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass and Davis, would be a big step. They are all powerful houses and respected as well. That's why having as many as possible is important aside from just the votes. It shows that Harry has a good idea of what he's doing and isn't just a reckless kid."

"He has to prove himself, assert his power, take control and show them who's more powerful."

"Exactly."

"So he has to impress them. How does he do that and how do we help him?"

"We can't help, he has to do it how it feels right. It has to be natural, to show that he is a natural born leader, that he isn't afraid to do what he needs to. He has to be able to do it his way. He has to have a style. And only he can come up with that. It's not something you prepare for and practice, it's something you do in the moment and you just know it's right."

"So we can't help."

"Not with that, but we can help him find laws and loopholes that he can use to his advantage. He's head of Slytherins house, he has to be cunning and ambitious. And we both know he can be, he just has to show. Which is something I don't think will be a problem."

"Okay, let's get to work then."

* * *

 _ **A/N: There's a little insight into what's going on when Harry isn't there and a little more explanation on how things work in Wizengamot. Now back to Harry we go.**_

 **Harry's POV**

Walking up the steps to my dorm all I was thing about was where I went wrong. She thought I didn't trust her, how was I going to prove that I did? That she was better off not knowing? I was just trying to spare her. Maybe that's where I went wrong. I was manipulating what she found out. I acting just like Dumbledore. I know how it's feels to have things kept from me yet I thought I was helping her by doing the same things to her? How was that right of me? It wasn't. We were friends, and she deserved to know. But how?

Walking over to my trunk I pulled out some more parchment and a quill and set it on the bed. Sitting on the bed I began writing my letter to Madam Bones.

After about 20 minutes I had a letter that I believed was sufficient for my needs. I reread the letter before rolling it up and leaving for the owlery to send it off.

I got to and back from the owlery with just enough time to get to the hall for dinner. Walking into the great hall I looked around the Gryffindor table for Hermione and Neville. Spotting them, I walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Hermione.

"I sent off the letter." I said before looking at them.

"Great." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something more but decided against it.

The rest of dinner was spent mostly eating with little small talk. Every now and then I sent a glance at the Slytherin table or more specifically at Daphne thinking of how I was going to make it up tomorrow.

Eventually dinner was over and everybody was going back to their common rooms.

Hermione, Neville were walking in front of me and I was just following them thinking when I got pulled into an empty classroom.

I spun around to see who it was hoping it was Daphne. I was disappointed to see it wasn't. Why was Tracey pulling me into a classroom?

"What?"

"What happened between you and Daphne?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried talking to her about you, and she snapped at me. Like got really pissed even at the mention of you, like she hated you. You could see the hate in her eyes. Which mind you is odd, she has to really hate you to show it like that."

"I don't know, I got her mad yea. But she was already a little off when she met me earlier."

"What did you do to make her mad?"

"She thinks I don't trust her. I was trying to tell her something and I asked her to trust me and she didn't respond well. She asked how was she supposed to trust someone that doesn't trust her. And yea I haven't told her a lot but it's not because I don't trust her. But I get where she's coming from. And I want to make it right, I just don't know how."

"Yea that's definitely quite the predicament. Daphne is called the Ice Queen for a reason. But still a reaction like that? Yea she's cold but that? That wasn't cold. That was pure hate. I think there's something more at play here."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've known Daphne for several years. She's my best friend. I know her and that wasn't her. At least it's not normally. Something happened other than your fight. If you can even call it that."

"Okay so what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Please tell me your kidding."

"Look there's nothing we can do until we know more. I'll keep an eye on her, see if I can find out anything but right now. That's all we can do. We go about our business and try to work this out, alright?"

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"

"Not really."

"Fine, let's do it."

"Good, see ya later Harry. I'll let you know if I find out anything." Fan-f***ing-tastic.

Leaving the classroom, I made my way the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon my arrival I saw Neville and Hermione sitting on the couch talking quietly. Walking over and sitting down I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Where have you been?"

"I thought you were right behind us?"

I threw up a privacy ward around the couch before answering.

"Stop, just stop. I was but I got pulled into a classroom b-"

"By Daphne?"

"No. By Tracey. She wanted to know what's up with Daphne. She said she's acting odd. She snapped at Tracey and apparently looked pissed when Tracey mentioned me. She doesn't think it's normal. She thinks something happened. I told her what happened and she thinks something else is at play. She going to keep an eye on Daphne and let me if anything happens. That's all we can do right now."

"Wow."

"Yea, that's not good." I turned and looked into the fire before responding.

"No it's not." I replied while staring in to fire.

"Not good at all."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay, times flies and I hadn't had time. So this chapter is a bit short than the previous one. Thoughts on the story are always appreciated. Enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Meetings & Observations

**_A/N: Hey everybody, as you know POV is the same always, though we will be starting this chapter off a little differently. Also thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. All are always appreciated. Thank you for those who take he time out of their day to read it. Now without further ado, on with the story_**!

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

She's supposed to be mine. Mine! Not Potter's. She can't talk to him, it's wrong. Who does she think she is? She has no business meeting with him. A half-blooded filth. I deserve her, I'm a proper pureblood, an heir to a powerful family. Why isn't she begging me to have her. I'm charming, wealthy, and let's not forget good-looking. I might even go as far as to say perfect. Who am I kidding, of course I'm perfect. Anybody who can't see that is blind. I will get what's rightfully mine, even if I have to use force. She'll love me.

I just have to get rid of Potter. That shouldn't be to hard should it? He's worthless. Sure he doesn't dress in rags anymore, and doesn't look as wimpy and useless but I'm still superior. I'll show him. But why hurt him myself? Why not have someone close to him do it for me? A few little manipulations, a potion here or there, and their 'friendship' will crash and burn.

Time to get it work.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

It's been a week. A week! 7 days since I've last heard from Daphne. I've been trying to keep my mind off of it and focus on my up and coming Wizenmagot debut but it's not as easy as it sounds.

The Weasley's aren't making it any easier. Weasel keeps bugging me and trying to act like nothing happened and that we were friends, which I guess for him, nothing did happen. And Weaselette keeps falling all over me, obviously thinking the potion should've been in full effect. Let's just say, I'm more than disgusted with the display. It wasn't helping my mood.

It's Saturday and I have a meeting with Madame Bones. She sent me a direct portkey with her reply from earlier this week. Looking at my watch, I saw it was five to ten. I had to be there at ten. I grabbed my jacket from the bed and walked over to my trunk.

Taking out the portkey and closed the trunk. After walking down to the gates of the grounds. I said the activation word, Auror, and waited for the pull.

I stumbled a bit on the landing and braced myself on the desk. Looking around I saw no one was in the office. Taking a seat, I decided to wait while having a look around the office. I wasn't snooping per say. Because technically I wasn't touching anything or moving anything. I was just looking on, observing if you will.

My observing was interrupted when the door opened with a bang from the force slamming it into the wall. She obviously wasn't happy and she probably didn't I was here yet. Hearing the door close, I stood to greet her.

"Good mor-." She jumped and spun to look at me. With her wand point at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Harry Potter, Madam." I introduced myself while holding out my hand.

Putting her wand away, and raising an eyebrow before extending her hand and apologizing.

"Sorry Mister Potter, not quite used to your new look yet."

"Not a problem, everything okay?" I asked while gesturing to the door.

"Not really, but don't worry about it. So Mister Potter, your letter was quite interesting. Though you didn't state what you wanted to talk about in it. So if I may, what is it you wish to talk about?" Straight to the point, good.

"Please, just Harry. Now, I'm here on the matter of alliances."

"Well then we can drop the formalities, call me Amelia. Now what about alliances do you have in mind?"

"Well Amelia, I would like to form one. Between the House of Potter and the House of Bones."

"And how do you intend to do that? You aren't of age yet, limiting you from becoming a Lord."

"It's complicated. It would be easier to show you. May I?" I asked while gesturing to the penisive in the corner."

"You believe it will help." We got up and walked over to it. Taking the memory of my time at Gringotts and placing it in the basin before replying. "After you."

 _Time Skip – After the memory_

Pulling out of the memory, I looked at Madam Bones to see her looking back at me. I could see the shock written all over her face. But I could definitely see a hint of curiousity in her eyes.

"If you hold those titles, why ally yourself with the House of Bones? What do you get from it?" There it was. The question that would reveal my plans.

"Because for what I plan on doing, I need allies. I'm already allied with the Longbottoms but I need a few others. I choosing you because I think you'll agree with what I'm trying to do."

"And what would that be?"

"At the December Wizengamot, I plan to publically claim my seats. I also plan to call for a Vote of No Confidence on the Minister. But I need allies. I hold 11 votes on my own. Plus Longbottom, it's 14. But I know Malfoy, LeStrange, Nott, Abbott, and Diggory will all vote to keep the Minister in. That's twelve. I don't know where the department heads will go so I'm just going to assume the majority of them'll vote to keep him in, making it 17, excluding you. You, Greengrass and Davis are wild cards. You hold three votes, one from begin the head of the MLE and two from the Bones family. And I think that you'll side with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Fudge cut your departments budget and funding. Effectively limiting your range and abilities. He's stopping you from doing you job and you can't be help with that. I think you want to stop him just as much as I do. You know he's a problem and you see the truth about Dumbledore. You care about stopping them and you care about making the world better."

"Who would you nominate as Minister?"

"You."

"Me? But you hardly know me."

"I know enough to trust you. And if Dumbles was able to vote in someone else, we could control them. And if Voldemort got someone in that position, well let's just say sh*t would hit the fan. I think you're a perfect candidate for it. You wouldn't be controlled nor bought."

"Say I do agree to this, I can assume your going to be going after alliances with Davis or Greengrass as well?"

"I need all the help I can get."

"And if you don't mind me asking." She paused and continued when I nodded for her to continue. "Why don't you trust Dumbledore?"

"That memory is just one reason. He knew about it. He was voting as my proxy in the Potter and Evans seats. He placed me with my aunt and uncle. He put me through hell, I was just too blind to see it."

"Very well, I can see why that would instill distrust. Okay Harry, you have yourself a deal."

"Perfect. I, Lord Harry James Potter, offer an alliance with Madam Amelia Bones of the House of Bones. For our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I offer, so mote be it."

"I, Amelia Bones, accept the offer of alliance from Lord Harry James Potter. I accept the offer for our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I accept, so mote be it." There was a flash of light letting us know it was done. The House of Bone and the House of Potter were allies.

"I am curious about something Harry."

"Yea?"

"Why'd you use the House of Potter?"

"Come again?"

"Potter, your Lord of four houses. Why use Potter?"

"Because Potter is my first and foremost title. It is my first and my families title. Allying with Potter shows you are a family friend, and a close ally."

"Ah, clever if I do say so myself. Are you sure you not Slytherin?"

"Well the hat wanted to put me there, but I already met the ferret and decided I didn't want to deal with his pompous a** for seven years. So I asked for Gryffindor. I gotta go, see ya around." And with a wave in her direction, I apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Amelia's POV**

What the bloody hell? I was kidding when I said the Slytherin comment. Though I can definitely see why the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. He was pretty cunning, I'll give him that. So he wants to get the Minister ousted, which I can't say I disagree with but h-.

That little sh*t!

He knew I'd agree. He planned the whole thing. He knew actually what would happen today. Oh he's definitely a Slytherin at heart. Though he has the guts of a Gryffindor. Probably from his father. He probably got the cunning and cleverness from his mother. I always thought she should've been a Slytherin. He's becoming more and more like her, and he probably doesn't even know it. Just like her.

 ** _A/N: Okay, So if some of you might be wondering why I decided to include that, I've decided to make Amelia be more than just an ends to a means. I want her to actually be a family friend rather than just an ally. Now, continue on!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After leaving Amelia's office I returned to the gates of Hogwarts. I made my way through the castle up to the common room hoping to find Neville and Hermione there. I heard a pstt from my left and stopped to listen. It sounded again so I turned towards where I thought noise was coming from and stepped into an alcove. I found myself face-to-face with the source of the sound, Tracey.

"How'd you know I was going to walk by?"

"Didn't, I wasn't waiting for you. I was on my way to my common room and saw you and I needed to talk to you."

"Okay, what?"

"Right, well something is definitely wrong with Daphne. She hasn't been acting normal, at least to me. She's still the standard not-giving-a-sh*t-bi*** in public which is normal for her but she's been snappy to me this past week. Especially if I heavens forbid say your name."

"Is it her time of t-" I started

"Okay one, don't let her hear you suggest that ever. And two, no it's not. Either way when it is she doesn't snap like that at me, over a name."

"So you were right, something else is in play here?"

"Oh definitely, problem is I don't know what. So far I've been able to pick up something like, she's seems to hate everything involving you, and she easily irritated. But other than that I can't think of anything."

"So irritable and hateful of me, what could cause th-"

"Oh and she's been talking to Malfoy more. Which to be honest I was shocked about."

"Wait talking to Malfoy? Like being around him more?"

"Yea like before if he asked her to study with him, she would just downright refuse. Now she agrees sometimes."

"Well I think we know what's causing her problems. Or should I say who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy. He's doing it. My guess would be potions. Probably a hate and repulsive potion directed at me. Though I don't know how'd we'd prove it, let alone fix it."

"Okay say I believe you, that you explain the edge she has. But not hanging around Malfoy. Neither of those would change her feeling towards anyone other than you."

"Well, I don't know. I don't have all the answers."

"Right now, even if you right, the best we can do is observe and see what I can figure out. Alright?"

"Fine, but you find out anything important. I want to know asap, got it?"

"Yup." She replied popping the p. Leaving the corridor I continued the rest of the way to the common room.

Arriving in the common room, I looked around in search of Neville and Hermione. I didn't get far in my search before I was stopped by who? The Weasel of course.

"Hey Harry. Wanna play a game of chess?" Ugh this again?

"No I'm busy." Keep it short and simple. I continued past him.

"Busy with what? Can I help?" You just don't give up do you. Turning around I looked at him.

"Don't worry about, and no you can't." I turned away from him with the intention of continuing to look around for them. But was stopped by someone grabbing my arm and yanking me around. As soon as I saw who had my arm I twisted it to make him drop it.

"Harry what's wrong with you?"

"None of your business." I stated before starting to walk away.

"Yes it is Harry. I'm your best mate. Of course it's my business. You have to talk to me when something's wrong. I can help." That's it. Looking around I saw the majority of the common room was watching us.

"No I don't have to tell you anything. And you can't help anybody with anything. Your useless. And newsflash, I'm not your mate and certainly not you best mate."

"HEY, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"Yea well I don't want your 'help'!" Couldn't even call it that to begin with.

"You UNGRATEFUL GIT!" He yelled before lunging at me with his arm out, probably with intention of punching me. Grabbing his hand, I yanked him and spun, throwing him to the ground. Crouching down next to him and pulled him up slightly towards me while keeping a firm grasp on his collar. What did I do? I punched him, making sure I broke his nose.

"Leave me alone. Or your going to have a lot more to worry about than a broken nose. Got it?" I yanked his collar up expecting an answer.

"Well?!" I got my answer in the form of a nod.

"Good." Releasing him I stood up and turned towards the portrait to leave. I strode out the hole with the intention of going to the room to burn off steam. But I heard footsteps and someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hey! What was that?"

"That was me being done Hermione. Done with dealing with that. I'm not in the mood." Turning back around, I continued on my way to the room.

"What happened?" So Neville was following too?

"In the room."

Arriving at the room, I paced in front of the wall asking for the room we had before. Seeing the door appear I opened the door and held it open for Neville, and Hermione. Walking in behind them and slamming the door. We went and sat in the living room.

"Alright, so you wanna explain what happened in there?" Not really.

"No, but I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"

"No, you don't considering the fact that you told me we had to act like everything was normal. Now unless you consider punching Ronald in the face and breaking his nose normal then okay."

"Look he was just getting on my nerves okay? Him and Ginerva are constantly bugging me and I have enough problems right now. The worst that will happen is that they go to old Dumbles and he assumes I'm going dark."

"Oh the worst huh?"

"Not in the mood Neville."

"Did the meeting go bad?"

"No, no it actually went really well."

"She agreed?" While obviously Hermione.

"Yup."

"Okay then why are you not happy?" That just seems to be question going around doesn't it?

"Because on my back to the common room from the grounds, Tracey pulled me aside."

"And I take it, its not good news?"

"Understatement Hermione, understatement." Doesn't even begin to explain it.

"What'd she say?"

"Nevi-"

"No we deserve to know what is causing you to brood and punch people."

"Apparently she's hanging around Malfoy more, snapping at Tracey and hates everything Harry Potter."

"Is it her time of th-"

"Neville! That's not something you ask!"

"According to Tracey, no."

"Wait did you seriously ask that?" Of course I did, who do you think I am?

"Yup and I got about as far as Neville did."

"Oh no, what happened?" Hermione! Why do you have to assume something bad happened?

"She warned me that it would very bad to ask that to Daphne and to never do so."

"Better than what I had in mind."

"Oh thank you for the faith Hermione."

"Anyway, that's aside from the point. Anything else?"

"No, Tracey said she'd let me know if she found anything else out. Though personally I think Malfoy has something to do with it."

"Well it would make sense. If she's hanging around him more, he would benefit from it. Especially if he wants her for himself."

"YES, thank you Neville for getting it." Finally someone sees my point.

"But its not like she's a trophy."

"Actually Hermione, she could be. We don't know his intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it. In the pureblood society the woman and wives are mainly just eye candy. They hold little to no power. The hierarchy is purely a patriarch. Now I'm not saying that all purebloods treat their wives that way but some still believe in the old ways as you've seen. And powerful, upstanding woman wasn't a part of it." Good thing Neville knows about this stuff or we'd be stumbling around like idiots in the dark.

"So your saying she could be just a trophy for him, a prize." Well that's cruel.

"Possibly, if it even is Malfoy. We don't know. Before we figure out intentions or assume them w-"

"We have to find out who it is. Or even what is behind it. Then we worry about motive and intention." Right in one Hermione.

"So what's the plan Harry?" It's not much of one but...

"We observe. Cuz' as much as I'd like to do more, there's nothing more we can do."

"What about Wizengamot?"

"What about it?"

"Are we sti-" Cutting her off from finishing her sentence I started.

"Of course, I still have to talk with Greengrass or Davis before wizenmagot. That's not changing. We just need to keep an eye on Daphne, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Good.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry I'm late again with the update, trying to update asap. Also who do you guys think is the Unknown POV? Have a good day and Enjoy!_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Warnings & Fights

**_A/N: Hey everybody, thank you for all of the support. Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated. Thank you to everybody who takes the time out of their day to read it. As always, POV situation is the same. And now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 _Time Skip – The Next Morning_

Walking into the Great Hall, I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione and across from Neville. She gave me a look. What was that for?

"What?"

"Well?" So Neville doesn't give me a look but a well instead? Really?

"Well what?"

"Really Harry?"

"Really what? I have no idea what you two are on about!" I looked between them while reaching out to grab some scrambled eggs and bacon and put it on my plate along with a cup of coffee.

"When are you doing it?" Well Hermione was obviously exasperated for some reason I was completely unaware of. Though it was more than likely because of me but I can't answer something when I don't know what the question refers too. I don't know maybe some people have that ability but I don't. Just like how people don't have my ability to piss people off.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on what 'it' is exactly." Turning to Hermione, she had her face in her hand. Shaking her head back and forth slowly, quietly asking "Why do I try?". Looking across the table at Neville, I saw he had his hand covering his mouth trying to hide his smile and failing. Once he saw me looking at him he ducked his head and picked up his glass of water.

"It! You know the main thing we're doing? The next step? The next meeting? How much more elaboration do you need because I'm sure I can come up with some pretty interesting ones." You could literally hear the sarcasm dripping from the words. Her sarcasm wasn't the only thing dripping. My face was dripping water thanks to a spit take on someones part. Bringing my hand up to my face, I looked at Neville to see him laughing or coughing, I couldn't really tell. Picking up my napkin I wiped the water off of my face before turning to Hermione to see her grinning behind her hand.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I haven't decided yet. I still have to write a letter once I decide." I made sure to add more than my usual dose of sarcasm to my sentence.

"Decided what?" At least I only had one person hounding me now as Neville had not yet recovered from giving me an impromptu shower.

"Which cliff to jump off of, what do you think?"

"I think you won't be jumping off of the cliff but rather falling off of it."

"Ouch! Harsh, you wound me!" I placed my hand over my heart for added effect.

"Oh I am so sorry my Lord, please allow me to put thou out of thy misery!"

"Remember be never to let you be my nurse, jeez." And it appears Neville has recovered. Though the glare Hermione was sending his way was definitely questioning how long it would last.

"U-um okay so Harry yea decided what let's continue yeah?" What? Was that even a proper sentence? Cause it didn't sound like it.

"Come again?" Ha see even Hermione didn't understand it.

"Decided what?"

"Whic-" I hadn't gotten very far before being interrupted.

"Oh no, not again."

"Well I was going to say, which family I want to reach out to, but someone just wouldn't let me finished." I finished and l turned my head to look at Hermione and gave her a look at said I wonder who that was?

"Okay, while moving past that, which one?"

"Neville, do you really think this is the place to talk about this?" Good point Hermione.

"What? We're not talking about anything that could threaten the plans. If someone hears, well they hear, doesn't matter."

"What'd you mean, 'doesn't matter'? How would it not matter?"

"Yea that doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because of one simple fact." Which is?

"Which would be?" Clearly I wasn't the only one that was capable making Hermione exasperated.

"It would be the fact that nobody that could possibly overhear us would have the balls or the ability to do what we plan to. And also nobody can do anything about it. Nobody can stop us. So that is why it doesn't matter." That was a good point.

"Point taken."

"While that may be true, I think it would still be better to talk in private."

"I agree with Hermione but Neville, your right. While private talks would be preferred, we can talk in public if we ever needed to." That was definitely a plus. We didn't have to rush to the Room everytime we needed to talk.

"Okay, so we'll meet in the room a-" I began, looking down and running a hand through the top of my hair making it spike up.

"Mister Potter." Lowering my hand, I turned my head to look behind me, I realized it was Professor McGonagall that interrupted me and she didn't look happy. Well she never really looked happy, amused maybe but never happy.

"Yes Profes-"

"I'm going to need you to come with me to the Headmasters office." Standing, I got up from the bench all the while giving Hermione and Neville a look and a nod. Turning to McGonagall, giving her a nod and the after you gesture. Turning she began walking towards the entrance of the hall, making our way to Dumbles office. To say a few people were watching would be an understatement, the nearly everybody in the hall had stopped eating and was watching.

We passed the entrance of the hall and continued making our way to the office. Not long after leaving the hall I decided now would be a good time.

"Right, so do you know what's this is about?" I glanced sideways at her only to be met with a glare the basically said I am not in the mood to deal with your smarta** comments. As much as I wanted to see how far I could take it I wanted her on my side going into this not against me.

Walking in silence, we eventually reached the gargoyle after what seemed like a million years later. When it's a silence like that, I'd rather be yelled at or be yelling, I hate silence like that. It wasn't an awkward silence, and definitely not a comforting one, it was a silence where your afraid to say something because it feels like the other person is a huge ticking time bomb waiting for the chance to blow up in your face but hasn't yet because it wants an excuse too without question.

We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Once we heard the Enter from the other side of the door, we opened said door and went in.

"Take a seat Mister Potter." Dumbledore said before taking a breath and glancing at McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, you are dismissed."

"Actually I think I would prefer it if she staye-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, it was cut off by the door closing. Great.

"Mister Potter." There was the look. The reprimanding tone. Great lecture time and this time I didn't even know what it was for.

"Can I know what this is about Professor?"

"Do you really not know Mister Potter?" Now the raised eyebrow.

"No, I can't say I do Professor." Shaking my head at the same time.

"So you view punching a friend as okay?" Ah this is starting to make a bit more sense.

"Of course not." You should've specified beyond friend.

"Then why would you?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what your on about. I haven't punched any of my friends lately." I tried to appear confused.

"So why is Mister Weasley claiming you punched him and broke his nose?" So I did break his nose, good that was the plan.

"Because I did." Gone was the confused look, I tried to keep the smirk off of my face.

"Then why did you say you haven't punched any friends lately." Dumbledore was getting a bit annoyed now. Guess he wasn't a fan of playing games, which was ironic since he played them with everybody else.

"Because I haven't" Dumbledore opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could say anything "I punched a red-headed tosser. Big difference."

"Why would you hit your best friend?" So he obviously decided to ignore my last statement.

"I didn't, again I hit a red-headed tosser. Big difference." He just wasn't getting it.

"He's not your best friend?" He was leaning forward with his arms on the table with his hands intertwined and eyebrows raised.

"He's not even my friend, I thought I made that clear?"

"If I may, what happened between you two to cause that?" You know, I'd really prefer if you didn't.

"He's a tosser, a prat, a arse, I could go on and on with reasons if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary, well I'm sure you'll move past it."

"Not gonna happen, ever."

"I'm sure he was just trying to help."

"And how would you know that?"

"Look Harry, I suggest you think about the path your going down. You must learn to forgive those who deserve it. You were always so close to Mister Weasley." There are so many things wrong with that sentence.

"Okay first of all, it's Mister Potter too you. Secondly, I quite like the path I'm currently on. Third, I'm quite capable of forgiving, but only those who deserve it and that doesn't include people who wrong me. And lastly, being close to him was a mistake, one I don't plan on making again. Did I leave anything out?"

"The path you are heading down could be a potentially dangerous one. You need to be surrounded by the right people and I believe Mister and Misses Weasley the right ones. They care about you. The Weasley's want what's best for you."

"The path I'm heading down is none of your business, you're my headmaster, nothing more. You don't have a say in who I'm friends with nor should it matter to you. And since when were we talking about Misses Weasley?"

"Mister Potter." He started before reaching up and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He sighed before continuing "I am just looking out for your best interests. I know what's best for you, I have been doing this a lot longer than you have. You are still a child that is in need of guidance and I believe it would be most beneficial if you were surrounded by people who also have your best interests at heart and care for you."

"Huh, yea. I'm already surrounded by those people so I think I'm good. If that's all then I'll be going." Getting up, I glanced at him, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Yes, well I believe that's all for now, just think about it and remember I just want what's best for you." Not really caring, I turned on my heel and left the office.

* * *

After leaving the office I began making my way to the common room. I continued until I felt like someone was walking behind me and closely. I felt a change in the air suddenly and I spun around with my arm up to protect myself. Good thing too because my arm was hit by a bat. A bat that would've hit me in the head if I hadn't turned.

Turning my arm until I was gripping the end of the bat and I pulled it towards me until the other person lost their grip on it. Using my momentum from pulling it, I continue my arms backwards force and flung the bat behind me and away from anyone's reach.

Barely a second after I finished the backhanded toss, there was a punch aimed directly at my face. Catching the punch, I ducked under the persons arm and spun around so I was behind him with his arm in a hammerlock. He was a bit taller than me so I kicked his leg at the knee to bring him to the ground while applying slight upward pressure on his arm.

Grabbing his head in a headlock with my other arm, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Kicking off with my right foot, I pushed us left and forward with my right foot into a roll. Releasing his arm and head along the way, I pulled out my wand and finished in a crouch with my knee pressing down on his throat and my wand pointing at the figure in the shadows.

"Stupefy!" Firing the first spell that came to mind.

 _"Protego! Mimblewimble! Petrificus Totalus!"_ Came a series of spells from the figure in the shadows. Quickly pointing my wand at the figure that I had under my knee I fired a silent stunner before placing a hand behind my back onto the ground and pushing up and back with my legs to perform a flip backwards into a standing position and casting a silent protego. Thinking on my feet I thought of the most effective spell chain I could do silently.

 _Langlock, Locomotor Mortis, Levicorpus._ Casting all three spells in the chain, one flowing into one another as quickly as possible. It seemed like the figure was taken off guard by the incoming spells. The first hit its target be the second one missed only for them to move right into the third. Just as they were being lifted into the air a red light flew by narrowly missing my head. Whipping around I responded with a Stunner in turn. Hearing a crash from behind me, I spun and turned to where a figure was getting up off of the ground with another person by their side.

Looking in between each side of the corridor, it didn't take me long to realize I was stuck with one person on my left and two on my right with the other person I stunned before still knocked out on the ground.

Looking between each side, I quickly choose a side to fire at first. _Reducto, Sectumsempra, Diffindo._ Firing the three spells in quick succession at the two on my right. I was done playing nice, they were going to play 3 on 1, well I'm not going to play with weak spells.

"PROTEGO!"

"STUPEFY!"

"DIFFINDO!"

"BOMBARDA!"

The spells were coming from both directions, I twisted out of the way of the first stunner, and dove under the severing charm and tried to get away from the exploding charm but it hit the ground under me and I was thrown up into the air from the force of the spell. _Arresto Momentum!_ I screamed in my head.

I was able to slow my descent with barely three feet from the ground. My relief didn't last long as I was blasted from the left into the wall. Slamming into the wall made my head spin, only for me to then hit the ground a few seconds later. Struggling to see straight, I briefly tried to raise my head only to get knocked out by what looked like a stunner.

* * *

 _Who Knows How Long Later_

"Rennervate!"

Blinking my eyes several times, the first thing I noticed was that I was sitting in a chair and couldn't move my body. The only thing I could move was my head. Looking around I saw I was in an empty classroom and that there was four people standing in front of me. Three of which, I really didn't want to see right now. I looking straight at Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Daphne and Malfoy were the closest standing side by side, upon further inspection I could see Malfoy's arm around her shoulders. As if them jumping me didn't make me pissed enough.

"What do you want Ferret?" Looking at Crabbe and Goyle, I could definitely tell which one I went hand to hand with, considering that fact that Goyle was rubbing his shoulder and I could see the mark I left on his neck.

"Well scarhead, I want you to do me a favor and leave my girlfriend alone."

"Why would I go near something you've touched?"

"Potter don't even try to lie or deny it, you've been harassing me since the start of the year." Looking Daphne in the eye, I didn't see anything other than a cold, emotionless glare. Huh, her eyes looked a shade darker than before and her skin was paler.

"Shame that you view our friendship as harassment." She took a steps towards me and I just cocked an eyebrow at her, as if saying Whatcha gonna do? She took another step until she was right in front of me and the decided it would be a good idea to slap me. That's right slap me. She pulled her hand back and in the blink of an eye, her hand connected with my cheek, with enough force to cause my head to whip to the side.

"Ow! What was the for?" Shaking my head a little, I turned it back in her direction to look at her.

Leaning in she replied in a hiss "For thinking I would ever lower myself to be friends with you." Before standing back up and walking back over to Malfoy. Okay now that was harsh. What the hell happened to the Daphne I knew? Malfoy happened.

"Stay away from my girl Potter or you'll pay for it." And with that they turned and headed toward the door. As they reached it, Daphne held up her wand while walking away and looking down I saw the ropes around me disappear, lifting my head to look at where she was only to see they were all gone and the door was closing. Looking around the classroom, I spied my wand sitting on one of the desks. Getting up, I walked over to it and put it away before leaving the room.

Looking around, I saw that I wasn't that far from where I was when I was attacked. Picking up where I left off, I made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

Arriving at the Fat Lady, I muttered the password.

"You're going to have to speak up young man."

"Victorious!" Okay so maybe I was a little snappy and agitated but I had a right to be after what I just dealt with.

"Well I never." She obviously wasn't happy but she opened the portrait hole for me anyway.

"You just did."

Stepping through, I was greeted with more torture.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hello Ginevra." Civil, I can do civil right?

"Aw, you know my friends call me Ginny."

"That's exactly why I called you Ginevra."

"So Harry, I've been thinking. You should really apologize to Ron for hitting him. I understand that you were just stressed and it was an accident but it would be the nice thing to do and I don't want an misunderstandings between my brother and boyfriend." Wow we are really pushing my tolerance today aren't we?

"Okay because there are a few things wrong with that sentence I'm just going to go in order. One, I can't apologize for something I'm not sorry for. Two, it wasn't because I was stressed nor was it an accident. Third, I'm not your boyfriend nor do I ever plan to be so I don't care."

"Harry I get that you have your own problems but you can't take it out on my brother. And of course you're my boyfriend, why wouldn't you be?" Bloody hell, what did I ever do to deserve this?

"Listen because I'm only going to say this once, I will take it out on your brother whenever I want because I don't care what happens to him. I'm not his friend. And I'm not your boyfriend because I don't like you. Actually I'm pretty sure the word would be hate. And that's never going to change. Got it? Good." Not even waiting for a response I walked away and went up to the boys dorm and over to my bed.

Sitting on my bed, I tried to relax and not be pissed about how horrid my day has been. Seriously everything that could've happened, happened. After spending a little bit calming myself down or at least making an effort too, I looked at my watch. Seeing it was almost time for lunch, I got up from my bed and left the dorm.

Walking through the corridors towards the Great Hall, I spotted Tracey or more accurately Tracey and no Daphne. Seeing a good chance to talk with Tracey, I jogged over to her.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Actually, I was just looking for you." She was?

"You were?"

"Yea, look this is getting worse everyday." Trust me, I know

"Yea tell me about it." I still wasn't over what happened earlier.

"Well I- Wait what'd you mean?"

"Malfoy, his cronies and Daphne attacked me in the hall earlier. Goyle tried to hit me from behind with a bat, which I wound up kicking his arse. Then it turned into a three on one spell fight. They eventually got me and stunned me. When I was revived, I was in a classroom not far from where it happened and Malfoy decided to warn me about staying away from his girlfriend, Daphne."

"Did she say anything?"

"Well he had his arm around her and she did say something like don't lie and deny the fact that you've been harassing me since the beginning of the school year. Then she said why would I ever want to lower myself to be friends with you or something like that. Oh and she slapped me."

"Harassing? Ha! Wow. Did anything else seem off with her?"

"Yea, her eyes looked a shade or two darker, and her skin looked paler."

"Like the blue iris was darker?"

"Yup."

"Yea I noticed that too, I just wasn't sure it I was just seeing things. Something's wrong. She would never be Malfoy's girlfriend."

"Well it certainly looked like she was." Definitely seemed like it

"No I mean before."

"Look, no offense but I'm beginning to think that this is your problem, not mine."

"What? My problem?"

"Yea, she's your friend."

"She's your's too." Ha yea right.

"I doubt it."

"You can't tell me you don't care about her." Watch me.

"I don't care about her." I tried to be as emotionless as possible.

"I don't believe that. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about her." I looked her dead in the eye, as best I can and did as she said.

"I don't care about her."

Shaking her head, she chuckled before she replied. "No, you think you don't. I can see it. You do, you just need to realize it. She means more to you than that."

"Whatever Davis." Turning on my heel, I walked down the hall towards the Hall as quickly as I could.

"You'll see Potter, one day you'll admit it." Even though I was halfway down the hallway, I still heard it. I could also hear the smile in her voice.

Walking into the Great Hall, I made a split second decision. Since I couldn't do anything about Malfoy and Greengrass, and I already did what I could about the Weasley's, I might as well do what I could about Dumbledore.

Walking past the Gryffindor table, I continued over to the Ravenclaw table and went and sat next to Luna. Greeting Luna, I grabbed my lunch and put the food onto my plate. Conversing lightly with Luna and the other surrounding Ravenclaw. Looking up at the staff table, I looked at Dumbledore only to see him staring right back and he did not look pleased. Good, that was the point. Smirking slightly at his displeasure, I went back to the matter at hand. Eating my lunch and enjoying the company of one of my closest friends and her housemates.

After lunch, walking back to my dorm I decided I was going to reach out to the Davis family first. Entering the common room, I jogged up the steps to the dorm and went over to my trunk to grab some parchment.

Finishing the letter, I went to the owlery to have it sent. I sent the letter off with Hedwig before going back to the common room to do some homework.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Happy Reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Getting Worse

**_A/N: Hello everybody, as I don't have much to say I will keep it short. POV situation is the same. And now on to more pressing matters. Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, or reviewed. Or anyone who just takes the time out of their day to read it period. Thank you and now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

 _Time Skip – Next Day(November 8th)_

So far my day's been pretty uneventful. That being said, I had potions next. Now I don't despise the class, it's actually quite enjoyable now that Snape isn't teaching it. But this was the first class I had with the Slytherins since the 'warning' I received yesterday. Now there's nothing wrong with Slytherins, I have nothing against them as a house only Malfoy and his cronies are the ones that are my problem.

Walking into Potions class with five minutes to spare, I went and sat next to Neville as usual. Glancing around the classroom, I spotted Hermione's gaze on me. Meeting her eyes, I shifted my gaze to the person that was next to her, Weasley. Glancing back at her, I sent her a apologetic look. She was probably hearing an earful from him about how much he probably hated me. Feeling someone's ones on me, I turned my gaze from Hermione and glanced around the room.

It didn't take me long to figure out who it was looking at me. Tracey. Meeting her eyes, she gave a slight nudge of her head. Directly in the direction of her partner. Daphne. Raising an eyebrow at her as if questioning why she wanted me to look at Daphne. She rolled her eyes in response and made the same motion again but with more emphasis. Sighing, I shifted my gaze to Daphne. I didn't even know what the point of this was. Why did she want me to look at Daphne?

Squinting my eyes and focusing on Daphne, looking for whatever it was that Tracey wanted me to see.

"What are you staring at?" I jumped at the sound of Neville's voice on my left.

"What?" I was fully okay with snapping at him. He interrupted my focus.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Don't know." Shifting my gaze from Neville back to Daphne. Wait a minute. Is it possible that she looked paler? I couldn't see her eyes but her skin looked slightly paler than yesterday. Looking back at Tracey, I found her looking at me expectantly.

 _"Well?" She mouthed to me._

 _"She's paler?"_

 _"Yeah, eyes darker too." That has to mean something._

 _"Anything else?"_

 _"Snappier. Less observant." Less observant? Looking forwards the front of the class, Slughorn was here. Looking back at Tracey, I made a decision._

 _"Keep an eye on her."_

 _"Thought you didn't care?" Yeah so did I._

 _"Maybe I do."_ Turning away from Tracey, I turned my attention back to the front of the class and listened to Slughorn.

Leaving Slughorn's class, I made my way to my next class, Ancient Runes, which happened to be a class Daphne was also in. Joy.

Upon reaching the class with a few minutes to spare, I gave the room a once over and choose one of the empty seats towards the back of the room. Plopping into one of the seats and setting my bag down before bending over and grabbing my stuff from it. Straightening up, I tuned in to the what the Professor was saying.

Once the Professor gave us the homework and dismissed us, I grabbed my stuff and put it in my bag. Looking around the rest of the room, the only one left was Daphne, even the professor had left. She was leaning on the edge of a desk that I assumed was hers and gripping the sides tightly. She must've noticed she was being stared at because without moving her body or loosening her grip from the desk so turned her head in my direction and met my eyes. Tracey was right, they were darker. Making a decision, I left my bag on the desk and walked over to her.

I waited until I was maybe a foot and a half from her to talk.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Potter, why were you staring at me?"

"Because you certainly don't look it." Giving her the once over as if to prove my point.

"Not now, in potions." Wait what? So she knew, huh. Less observant my arse.

"Your paler."

"Not your concern. Why were you talking to Tracey?"

"My my, aren't we just full of questions today?" Giving her a smirk, it wasn't hard to tell I was getting on her nerves.

"Potter!" Wow that growl was legit like more animal than human.

"What I talk to Tracey about is our business." Especially when what we talk about is you.

"Just stay away from her, I mean it Potter, stay away." Letting go of the desk, she grabbed her bag and made her way past me in the direction of the door. She didn't make it too far before she stumbled and dropped her bag. Using my reflexes to my advantage, I reached out and grabbed her around the waist and held her to steady her. Turning her head towards me, it didn't take either of us long to realize how close we were and for a fraction of a second, I could've swore I saw something in her eyes. Something different, for that one second, they didn't look so cold anymore. Doesn't matter if I did, it was gone as soon as it came.

Clenching her jaw, she pushed away from me, causing me to let go of her waist. "I'm fine, Potter." You didn't look it then and you don't look it now.

"We must have different definitions of fine then."

"Just stay away Potter." Now why would I do that?

"Or what? I'll regret it?"

"Yeah you will."

"Oh gonna sick your ferret boyfriend on me. I'm so scared." I doubt he could do anything that would actually scare me.

"You should be Potter." She bent over and picked up her bag before making it the rest to and through the door.

Leaving right behind her not long after I made my way to lunch.

* * *

 _Time Skip – A few days later (November 11th)_

Entering the Great Hall and taking a look around before making my way down the Gryffindor table towards Hermione, Neville, and Luna. She had recently decided she preferred seating at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Taking a seat, I grabbed some waffles, bacon and a cup of coffee. Breakfast was a quiet affair, none of us really talked, we just enjoyed each other's company.

Not long after breakfast began the mail owls flew in with everybody's mail. This was a daily occurrence, what I hadn't expected was for two owls to land in front of me. Taking the letter from the two owls, I gave them a few bits of bacon before sending them on their way. I pocketed the letters before returning to my plate. Picking up my coffee, I brought the cup to my lips at the same time as I felt a nudge in my right side. Taking a swig of coffee before setting it back down and turning to my right.

"Hm?"

"Who's it from?" Oh Hermione, always the curious.

"Well one had a Bones seal and the other was a Davis one. So I'd assume from Amelia and someone of the Davis family."

"Who's the person that would answer from the Davis family?"

"The Head of House, Lord Anthony Davis would most likely be the one to respond to that type of letter." Neville didn't even give me the chance to respond, then again I'm quite grateful for that considering the fact I didn't know answer.

"It's Saturday, so after breakfast, the room?"

"Yup!"

"Obviously."

"Sure."

"Okay, so… who's done?" Glancing at them as I raised the coffee cup to take a drink.

"Me!" Luna was the first up.

"Me!" Followed by Neville.

"Let's go!" Then Hermione.

"Right let's go." Setting the cup down, I rose and jumped off the bench and followed the other three to the Room of Requirement.

Upon arriving in at the Room, Hermione did the honors and asked the Room for our usual. Opening the door, we all practically ran over to the living room. Jumping over the back of the coach and landing in the seat, I pulled out the letters and set them on the table.

"So which one first?"

"Davis."

"Davis."

"Davis."

Okay well I guess it pretty obvious. "Alright Davis it is then."

Picking the Davis letter off of the coffee table, I undid the seal and pulled out the contents before reading it aloud.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _In response to your letter, it had been decided that if you are available on November 12th at 12 o'clock then you may come to my home. If you are available at this time please write the word 'Yes' on the back of this parchment and I will expect your arrival by floo._

 _Lord Davis, Head of the Noble House of Davis_

"Huh, he didn't give a floo. Odd." Good point.

Looking up from the parchment, and performing a sweeping glance between the three before taking a quill from the table and flipping over the parchment.

' _Yes'_

 _Floo – Davis Manor_

"Oh, there it is."

"That's actually really smart."

"Well, looks like I have a meeting with Lord Davis tomorrow." Putting the parchment back on the table, before picking up the other letter.

"Seems so."

"Now the next one."

"Got somewhere to be Neville?"

"I-I uh n-no c-course not-t!"

"Relaxing I'm just kidding, though that was entertaining." Truly his reaction was great.

"Shut up Harry!"

"Right, on with the letter, please Harry."

"All in good fun Hermione." Even so, I obliged to her request and undid the seal on the letter. Pulling the letter out of the envelope, I began reading aloud.

 _Harry,_

 _Hope you don't mind that I address you as such since we are allies and hopefully friends, but then again even if you do, I don't really care. I'm addressing you as Harry. So on to the actual reason for this letter. After you came by I decided to go through some of the things from my time at Hogwarts in remembrance of your mother. She and I were close friends during our time there and even after. I found some pictures with her in them and I was wondering if you would like a copy of them? Let me know and if you ever need anything or just want to know about her, I'm just an owl away._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amelia_

 _Lady Bones of House Bones_

Finishing the letter and setting it down, before reaching up and wiping at the wetness on my cheek.

"So… now what?"

"Now we just wait for your meeting with Lord Davis tomorrow before continuing."

"Wait Neville, we wait? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm with Hermione on this one. Why are we just waiting?" Shouldn't I prepare or something? Practice? So I know how to act and what to say?

"Because there's nothing else that can be done."

"We can't practice or anything? So I know what to say?"

"No."

"Really? You too Luna?" So Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Yes, it will do no good to Harry." How would it do no good?

"How so Luna?"

"Because it can't sound practiced, it must sound natural but still assured and confident."

"Nevil-"

"No that's what'll get the best results." Looking back and forth between Hermione and Neville it didn't take a genius to know they'd talked about this before. And that Hermione didn't like it. At this point, they were also both standing up looking ready to fight one another.

"Alright, alright." Standing up, I got between the two of them. "Hermione, if says it'll get the best results, then I believe him. He know more about this stuff than we do. And Neville, maybe rather than just saying it's for the best next time explain why. Got it?"

"Got it Harry." Even though he didn't look to happy, he understood and sat back down. One down, one to go. Looking towards Hermione with a look that all but said Well?

Looking me right in the eye she took a deep breath before answering. "Fine." She didn't look super happy about it either but she complied and sat back down.

Following their actions, I sat back down and looked between them.

"Okay, look. I've got to go find Tracey. Work it out."

"But-"

"No, I don't care how and I don't care when, just work it out." Getting back up, I headed for the door, and left.

Making my way from the room to the Gryffindor common room, didn't take a whole lot of time. Entering the portrait and heading up to the dorms or more specifically my trunk.

Arriving at my trunk, I unlocked it and headed in to my apartment to get the map. Retrieving it, I left the trunk and locked it back up before opening the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Best password ever. Watching the map come into view, I unfolded it and searched the map for any signs of Tracey. It didn't take me long to spot her but in one of the only places I couldn't get to her. The Slytherin common room. Now what?

Deciding it would be best to wait, I went back over to my trunk and pulled out some parchment. Might as well as get some homework done while I wait.

* * *

 _Time Skip – 1 ½ Hour Later_

Adding the finishing touches to my last bit of homework, I glance at the map. Looking at the Slytherin common room only showed me that Tracey wasn't there anymore. Looking around the rest of the map, I continued searching for her until I came across her name in the kitchens.

Putting away my completed homework, I pocketed the map and left the dormitory, en route to the kitchens.

Arriving at the kitchens, I went in and looked around the room. Spotting Tracey on one of the benches, I made my way over to her. Sitting down next to her, I started.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I barely got the last word out when she looked up and practically threw herself on me in a hug. She was shaking. It didn't take me long to realize she was crying. Wrapping my arms around her, I hugged her back.

We just seat there hugging for who knows how long. At some point she stopped crying, but we still remaining in the same position. Just comforting each other.

"I'm sorry Harry." Pulling back, I looked down at her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just jumped you and stayed hugging you, crying for like the past thirty minutes."

"It's alright, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It's just Daphne. I don't know what going on with her and it seems like it's not getting any better. I don't want to tell her parents, either."

"Why not?" Why not tell her parents? Shouldn't they know?

"Because, what would I tell them? That their daughter is getting paler by the day, her eyes darker, snapping at me, hates someone who was a friend, and is obsessed with someone who was an enemy? How do you explain that?" Hm

"Okay I see your point. Also when at the end of Ancient Runes I noticed her holding on to her desk and went over to her. I asked if she was fine. She asked me why I was staring at her. I thought she meant in ancient Runes but she meant back in potions. She also asked why I was talking to you. Told me to stay away. And that I'd regret it if I didn't. An-"

"She threatened you?"

"Yes but when she walked away, she stumbled. I grabbed her and caught her but when she looked at me, I swear it was like that" I paused and snapped my fingers. "But I saw something in her eyes. Like for a second she was back to normal again. But it was gone before could tell. Then she pushed away and left the room." Once I finished recounting the story, I glance back at Tracey waiting for a reaction.

"She stumbled? Daphne doesn't stumble."

"Well she did, she was holding on to the desk really tight as well."

"Whatever is going on, it's not good. Maybe it's time to do more than just observe."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Push her. Talk to her. As for you, I don't think you can do much. But I'll see what I can do and get back to you, yea?" Well it's the best we got right now.

"Yeah, first sign of anything, you let me know." Getting up from the bench, I left the kitchens and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry not exactly the best chapter, I know. I was a total filler and I had such writers block this week. Next one should be better. Enjoy, and Happy Reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Alliances & Denials

**_A/N: Hey everyone, I just want to say POV situation is the same. Warning, this chapter will have quite a bit of dialogue, like a lot. And also thank you for all of the support and now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tracey screamed in my face.

"ME?! WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU?" I yelled straight back at her.

"ME!? WHAT ABOUT ME? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Tracey was still screaming.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR 'LETS JUST WATCH' THING, SHE MIGHT-" I cut off at before finishing my sentence. Maybe that was a little harsh since I just went along with it but still.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT POTTER!"

* * *

 _Sometime Earlier (November 12th)_

11:50. I had to be at the Davis's at 12:00. Making my way through Hogsmeade, I eventually made it to The Three Broomsticks. Greeting Madam Rosemerta, I made my way over to the floo and checked the time yet again. 11:59. Not shifting my gaze from my watch, I waited as the seconds ticked by for it to change to 12. Glancing up really quick and sparing a simple look around, I glance back at the watch.

12 o'clock.

Picking up the floo powder, I threw it into the floo, before following it myself.

"Davis Manor!" I shouted and waited for the floo to take me away.

Stepping out of the floo without so much of a stumble I realized just how glad I was to have perfected that. Looking around I spotted who I would assume was Lord Davis standing in front of me.

"Hello Lord Potter. It's a pleasure." He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Same to you Lord Davis." Extending my hand, I took his and shook.

Letting go, he turned and headed over to the desk in towards middle of the room that I would guess was a study. Sitting down he beckoned me over to sit in the chair opposite the desk.

Sitting across from him, I decided it was best to let him begin.

"Well Lord Potter, I must say it was definitely a shock to hear from you. I was not aware you had taken up your mantle and was just as shocked that you would willingly associate with anyone not allied with the light."

"I recently found out the nature of my true heritage at the start of the summer and exactly what being a Potter meant. I have assumed the responsibilities and plan to act on them. As for the second part well, I've had a change of heart. Recent events have opened my eyes. One of the reasons I sought you out."

"Really? Do tell."

"I plan to side with the neutrals, the grey if you will. From what I managed to find on the Noble House of Davis, your family is known as a neutral family. A family that I would like to associate with."

"Why side with the neutrals? From what I know of you, you're close with Dumbledore. It would make sense for you to side with him in the light. So why neutral?"

"You're half correct. I was close with Dumbledore but as I said, I've had my eyes opened recently. I've lost all faith in him and recently have had many arguments with him. I do not agree with his tactics nor ideas. As you may know, the wizarding world is going to be a struggle for power soon. One would think it would be Dumbledore, the light versus Voldemort, the dark. But I want to change that. I want to make this a three way war. And I believe I can with the proper allies."

"Interesting. You're correct to say, the wizarding world may very well be going to war. But what can you do? What do you plan to do? How do you plan to make an actual difference?"

"As you now know, I am Lord Potter, but that is merely the beginning. I am more than that. I am Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin." Pausing, I allowed him time to process that new tid bit of information. He certainly looked shocked. Continuing "As for what I plan to do well, for right now I just want the Minister out of office. Fudge is useless, but if say we had a competent minister like, oh I don't know, Amelia Bones. Then the Ministry could become a powerhouse, change how things work, make life difficult for a certain old meddling fool and an annoying self-proclaimed dark lord. That's what I plan to do. Taking away political power would be a great way to start on winning this war."

Lord Davis looked me straight in the eye, before getting up and walking over to a counter behind the desk. Chuckling, he picked up a bottle and a glass before filling the glass and moving to stand in front of the window that overlooked the gardens.

Staring out at the ground, he began "You, Lord Potter would certainly make an interesting ally." Turning towards me he looked me in the eye and said "A game changing ally. Though there is one matter we must cover before we get to that."

"Your alliance with the Greengrasses I assume?"

"You really are a clever man. Shame you weren't in Slytherin. But alas, you are correct in you assumption. Which I way I am going to ask you something."

"Ask away Lord Davis."

"Would you be opposed to inviting Lord Greengrass here to continue this matter? Then we can get down to business."

"The more the merrier. I look forward to meeting him."

Nodding he set his glass down on his desk and went over to the fireplace. Throwing in floo powder, he walked in and vanished in the green flames.

About ten minutes later, the flames reignited and Lord Davis reappeared with another man appearing shortly after.

"Lord Potter, I would like you to meet, Lord Cyrus Greengrass." The man in question stepped forward and held out his hand in a similar manner that Lord Davis had earlier. Stepping closer, I returned the favor.

"Now Lord Potter, why don't you enlighten Lord Greengrass on the details of this very interesting meeting?"

"Very well, Lord Greengrass as I've told Lord Davis, I have had my eyes opened during the recent summer. This has caused me to realize a few things. There will be a war in the wizarding world and as of right now, there are two main factions, the dark and the light. I wanna change that. I want to make that three. I want the grey or the neutrals to be a budding opponent in this war."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" His tone and face showed his skepticality.

"First would be the Minister, he's incompetent at best. If say, a competent minister like maybe Amelia Bones, were to take his place. Then the ministry could become a powerhouse, change the tides, and make the lives of the old meddling fool and the self-proclaimed dark lord sociopath way more difficult. Taking away political power in this war could change the outcome, drastically. That is what I plan to do."

"Riight, and how does a sixteen year old boy plan to do that. You don't hold any power in the government nor will you until you become of age."

"Actually, I'm emancipated because of the ministry's idiotic incompetence and my godfather. So as an adult I was able to claim my titles. I am Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin, so I suggest you don't doubt me. Cause I actually hold a lot of power."

I'm beginning to love this shocked look.

"Ev-vans, Black, Sl-Slytherin?!"

"Yup!" I made sure to pop the 'p'. Looking over at Lord Davis, I saw him not even try g to hide his smirk. He was enjoying his friends shock just as much as I enjoyed it and probably much more than his own.

"I think I need a drink!" Walking briskly over to the counter behind the drink in a similar manner as his friend had earlier, he grabbed a glass and what looked like a bottle of scotch before pouring a generous glass for himself. Turning around he just stared at me after downing the majority of the glass.

"You, Lord Potter are certainly an interesting man. Full of surprises aren't we?"

"Surprisingly, I hear that a lot."

"You came to Lord Davis because you need support. You plan on launching a No Confidence vote at the December Wizengamot and you needed allies. The Davis family and mine own were the only ones you couldn't predict. The rest of the Lords and Ladies, you can easily assume what they would vote as they are mostly public ally dark or light except us. Neutrals are unaccounted for." Lord Greengrass was definitely a smart man.

"Correct, and neutrals are normally only allied with other neutrals, making both families unknown quantities."

"How about we change that?"

"We'll change the tides."

"Good, it's about time someone did that. And I think the person is you Lord Potter." Lord Greengrass you are making my day.

"Alright, let's do this. I, Lord Anthony Davis of the Noble House of Davis offer an alliance to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. For our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I offer, so mote be it."

"I, Lord Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept the offered alliance with the Noble House of Davis. For our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I accept, so mote be it."

"Now you Cyrus." Lord Davis gave a gesture and waited for his friend to begin.

"I, Lord Cyrus Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass offer an alliance to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. For our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I offer, so mote be it."

"I, Lord Harry Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter accept the offered alliance with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. For our families to support one another when needed, to aid the other and to fight by the others side. So I accept, so mote be it."

The alliances were finished by a flash of light and three interlocking rings appear glowed before disappearing again. The three families were now united and a three way alliance was formed.

"Well I believe as we will be working together and can hopefully be more friends then allies one day, I would to go by a first name basis Lord Potter. And I would like to get to know you as not only an ally but a friend." Lord Davis explained.

"I agree, we will be working closely for a indefinite amount of time and hopefully after as friends." Lord Greengrass agreed.

"I would be open to that."

"Okay then, Harry, how about we talk about some plans for the December Wizengamot?" Anthony suggested with a grin on his face. Oh this was gonna be fun.

"I agree, Anthony. After all, it will be a big day." Cyrus had a like look on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. Oh I am definitely going to like these two.

"Well we definitely can't go unprepared now came we? Wouldn't want to disappoint." I smirked. We're going to have some fun.

Anthony moved over to a research table to the left of the fireplace, it was similar to the one we used in the room. Following after him, Cyrus and I went and sat around the table along with him.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock by the time I left the Davis residence. In my time there I had gotten to know the two men. We had planned out a few things for the day of the December Wizenmagot, it was going to be an interesting day.

Walking back from Hogsmeade, I made my way to the entrance hall of the castle, though I didn't make it far because as soon as I passed the entry to the castle, someone sprinted past me.

It was Tracey. What the hell? Then before I knew it, I was being slammed into from the side. We tumbled to the ground with the person on top of me. Looking up at the I saw who it was.

Hermione.

"Hermione, what the hell?" She jumped up and grabbed my arm yanking me up with her. She totally ignored my question in favor of dragging me along in the direction Tracey sprinted in earlier.

I decided in sake of getting questions answered that it would be best to rather than be dragged by her to just run with her.

Running along side her, I tried again. "Hermione, what is going on?" She glanced my way before only running faster.

"I'll explain when we get there."

"Get where?" Yea where are we sprinting to?

"Hospital Wing!" She got it out just as we turned the corner into the corridor with the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

Once we reached the door we stopped running and made our way inside.

"Hermione what are we doing here?" She didn't answer, only glanced at me and then continued over to where Tracey was standing at the end of a bed. I tried to see who was in the bed but couldn't because of the privacy curtain that hung around the bed.

I moved over to Tracey with the intention of asking what's wrong but I never got that far. As soon as I passed the end of the curtain, I saw who it was. Daphne was laying in the bed, she looked like she was sleeping. I definitely hoped for at least a second that, that was the case.

"What happened to her?"

"Remember how she kept looking worse and worse?" Of course I remember Tracey.

"Course I remember."

Madam Pomfrey came over and went to the bed to check on Daphne. "Well Mister Potter, it would appear that because of your dismissive behavior about it, she may not make it. If you had come to me sooner, this may have never happened." Madam Pomfrey stated with a look on her face that basically said she was blaming me. This was not my fault!

"My dismissive behavor!? Are you kidding me?" I'm not that one who suggested we observe.

"Yes Mister Potter, if you had only been responsible for once than this might not be happening." Madam Pomfrey didn't even know the story and she was blaming me!

"Well you listen here Pomfrey, this is not my fault! So don't even try to pin it on me. Just tell me what's wrong with her."

"Well, I never!"

"You just did, now tell me!" I honestly couldn't give a rats arse about her feelings right now. I just want answers.

Giving me a glare, she started. "According to diagnostic spells, she has a strong hate potion in her system along with a very strong dose of a love potion. My first guess would be Amortentia."

"Okay, I'm not getting why this is so bad. Can't you just flush the potions from her system?"

"It's not that easy Mister Potter!"

"Well why the hell not?"

"But the combination along with the dose is lethal."

"Why?" Hermione butted in.

"Because the hate potion is directed at her true love and the love potion is directed at someone she hates. Causing her to not know what she feels or what is right. Feeling hate for a true love is nearly impossible, and dangerous if forced. And loving someone she hates is messing with her thoughts and confusing her. Not to mention just unpleasant. This caused the unconscious reaction, it was making her condition deteriorate and was damaging her.

"Okay and how is it fixed?" Tracey questioned.

"Many people do not believe in this type of magic because it's rare but it's real. It's called True Love's Kiss. It can break any curse. Her true love has to kiss her to wake her up. Otherwise she stays unconscious and keeps getting worse until eventually, she gives out."

"And how do we find this true love of hers when we don't even know who he is?"

"Well Mister Potter, the love potion is directed towards Mister Malfoy, so who do you think the hate potions going to directed at?" She said it with a matter of fact tone.

Thinking about it and remembering everything that happened I begin backing away completely aware of Tracey's and Hermione's wide eyed eyes on me. Turning, I ducked my head and left the hospital wing.

Leaving the wing, I turned the corner at the end of the corridor before stopping and just leaning against the wall.

Closing my eyes, I zoned out thinking about everything.

I hadn't heard the footsteps, I was pulled back when I heard my name being called.

"Harry!" Tracey was standing in front of me calling to get my attention.

"What?!"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because it's not true. It can't be!" It didn't make any sense

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not her true love. If I was then something would've happened before now."

"I don't care if you think your not, your going to kiss her and wake her up. You have to at least try!"

"No I don't!" We were getting progressively louder until we were basically shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tracey screamed in my face.

"ME?! WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU?" I yelled straight back at her.

"ME!? WHAT ABOUT ME? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Tracey was still screaming.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR 'LETS JUST WATCH' THING, SHE MIGHT-" I cut off at before finishing my sentence. Maybe that was a little harsh since I just went along with it but still.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT POTTER!" She broke off and glanced away before looking back at me and continuing. "It'll only happen if you don't at least try. Maybe your not her true love but you can't just let her die without trying." She looked me in the eye. She had tears in her eyes.

"She's not my responsibility!" We were escalating again.

"WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!"

"Watch me." Turning away, I walked away from her and the hospital wing. I began the trek from the first floor to the seventh, to the room of requirement.

* * *

 _Some Time Later_

I've just been in the room thinking for I don't even know how long. I just keep replaying everything over in my head wondering why does everything happen to me?

Hearing a door open, I turned and looked only to see Hermione closing the door behind her. I shouldn't have picked a room she knew I'd use.

Walking over to my spot on the couch she sat next to me.

"Heard you denied it, that true?" True.

"Expect something different?"

"Yeah kind of." Turning my head, I stared at her.

"What?"

"I know you probably don't believe the true love thing but you do care about her, you like her."

"Um no I don't."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Don't like her."

Chuckling she looked at me and said "Yeah you do. That's why you challenged her in the first place. That's why you became friends, that's why you trusted her even if she thought you didn't. You may not have showed her your past but you showed her who you are now. Harry I know this whole thing sounds crazy but if magic is a thing why can't this be? Why can't true love happen?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't happen, I'm just saying, that it doesn't happen for me. I don't get that lucky Hermione. I just don't. I can change who I am, what I look like, who I hang out with all I want but in the end it doesn't change my luck. Trust me I've tried."

"Harry, hey, you can have the best days where everything goes perfect and you have an awesome day. You can even have a week of good things. Or you can have a week of bad things or a day of horrible things where nothing goes right but no matter what, in the end it balances out. It will always go back to normal, not great but not bad, right in the middle. Nothing can stay good just like nothing can stay bad because you need the bad for there to be good. Yes you've had horrid luck in your life and you should've had a better life but it's not over yet. Change it."

"How?" I knew I sounded so worn saying that.

Taking my hand in her's she said "Take a chance with that kiss. The worst that can happen is that nothing happens. The best, you find true love. Nothing to lose only gain."

Turning, I released her hand and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Thank you Hermione." I whispered when I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

We stayed hugging for several minutes, when we released each other she got up and moved over to the door.

With her hand on the handle she turned and called out "Harry?"

"Yeah?" I stood and turned to look at her.

"Love you." She said with a slight smile. And after hearing her say it, I knew I loved her too. She was my best friend and sister.

Nodding slightly I responded "Love you too." I smiled back. It wasn't the smirk or a grin that I normally do it, and we both knew it was genuine.

She turned back to the door and opened it and left the room. Sitting back down on the couch, I just stared at the fire and thought about what she said.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here you go, a little explanation as to what's been going on with Daphne. If you are wondering where I got true loves kiss from, I got the idea from Once Upon A Time, just so you know. Hope you enjoy and happy reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Undeniable Truth

_**A/N: Hey everybody, short note this time. POV is the same as always. There is another very important matter I must bring up which will be in the authors note at the end. There's an important question there. And now the important matter, thank you all for the support. Follows, Favs and Reviews are always appreciated. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

She turned back to the door and opened it and left the room. Sitting back down on the couch, I just stared at the fire and thought about what she said.

* * *

 _A few hours later (around 9ish)_

Leaving the room, I made my way back down to the hospital wing. Hermione was right, I had to try. And I had to stop lying to myself. I did like Daphne. But true love? Really? I know there are some insane things in this world but true love? Is that possible? Guess I'm about to find out.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized how close to the hospital wing I got. Turning the final corner, I made my way to the entrance and walked in and over to Daphne's bed.

Nobody was here, perfect. Though the fact that Tracey hadn't stuck was a slight shock, I expected her to be here but still hoped she wouldn't be. Guess I got lucky.

Sitting in the chair beside Daphnes bed, I felt a bit foolish but I started talking.

"Look, I know you probably can't hear me but I don't know I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life so maybe you can. Either way it doesn't matter. I just want know that uh if this does work, then... then that I'm not going to force into anything you want. I get it if you don't like me, it's fine. Part of me is afraid that this will work because then I have to try and deal with this. I won't be able to just run away. And that's ha, that what I've been doing. I've been waiting for Wizengamot to come, to make my move but I've just been stalling." Pausing, I took a breath before continuing.

"I met your father today, I could've told him. I should've told him. Maybe if we told it wouldn't have happened. For that I'm, I'm sorry. I got you into this to begin with. If I just hadn't confronted you on the train, then we might not be here. I've been trying to get out Dumbledore's control, all he does is lie and keep secrets. But thinking about it, that's all I've done. Maybe if I was honest, then you would've trusted me, maybe if I was honest with myself I wouldn't have walked out earlier. Wizenmagot isn't going to be enough. I'm done waiting." Finishing my whole apology turned speech. I just went for. Leaning down, I placed my lips on hers and kissed her.

Pulling away, I sat back up in my chair waiting for something to happen. What was supposed to happen? It didn't work d-

I didn't even get to finish my thought when she just shot up into a sitting position. Eyes wide and frantic. Whipping her head left and right she looked she turned her head towards me, I could see her eyes were filled with panic.

"Daphne? You alright?" She whipped her head towards me, and when she did I could see her eyes were filled with panic.

"Where am I?" She was staring directly at me but it didn't seem to calm her down much.

"The hospital wing. Daphne, I'm Harry. You know that right?"

Her expression changed to a look that basically said 'what the hell?'. "I know who you are dumbass. What are I doing in the hospital wing?"

"Are you okay?" I all but ignored her question. She looked okay. Well better.

"What I'm I doing here?"

"Daphne, I-" She must've known I either going to lie or just ignore the question because interrupted me.

"No, tell me Harry, what am I doing here?"

"You called me Harry." My face must've represented my shocked.

"Of course I called you Harry. That's your name isn't it? Jeez I think I should be asking if you okay."

"Yeah that's my name but since when have you used it?"

"Since we became friends. Oh and just so you know, I'm sorry and I don't say that often." Friends? But she- Wait what's she sorry for?

"Woah hold up, what are sorry for?" That slap? Cuz I hope that's what she's apologizing for.

"For saying you didn't trust me, I know do. I just was mad. Why else would I be apologizing for?" WHAT?!

"Um, can you hold on, I need to check on something. I'll be right back." Getting up, I walked around the curtains and to Madam Pomfreys office. Not bothering to knock, I just opened the door and walked right in. Looking around, I spotted another closed door at the end of the office.

Choosing to knock on this one, I waited for some sort of sign that she was in there. I was about to turn away when the door opened.

"Mister Potter?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as she left the room she came out of and closed the door behind her. She must've been sleeping because was wearing a robe. What the hell was she doing sleeping at 10 o'clock?

"Sorry to ah wake you but um. Daphnes awake and I think you should check on her." As I finished, I looked down at the ground because we both knew what it meant if Daphne was awake.

"Oh well then, um I'll be right out." She didn't look any better then I did. Turning she went back into her room and came back out a couple minutes later dressed in her healer robes.

Walking past me she left the office. Following her, we both made our way back to the bed Daphne was in.

Only to find it empty.

When she turned to look at me all I raised my hands in the 'I surrender pose' and say "I swear I don't know."

She glared at me, but she it didn't last very long because we heard a door opening. Turning our heads, we saw Daphne exiting the bathroom and walking over.

Looking between us, me with my arms up and Madam Pomfrey looking none to pleased. She at least had the decency to look sorry. Coming over she sat back down on the bed.

"Miss Greengrass, can you tell me what day it is?" Madam Pomfrey asked Daphne.

"Why the hell are you asking me the day?"

"Just answer the question Miss Greengrass." Madam Pomfrey was not going to give in on that.

"Fine! October 31st! Why?" Once Daphne answered, Madam Pomfrey shifted her gaze from her to me.

"I take it that would be the last day everything was normal?" She looked me in the eye as she asked.

Lowering my eyes from hers, I glanced around before making eye contact with her and confirming. "Yeah."

"Hm, was she mad at you at the time?"

Thinking back, I replied. "Yeah, she was."

"Ah, and know we know why she didn't put up more of a fight."

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Daphne butted into the two person conversation we were having. She was definitely not happy about being talked about and left out. She began again once she had our attention. "Well? What are you talking about?"

Madam Pomfrey turned her gaze to Daphne and then back to me raising an eyebrow. She was basically asking 'Do you want to do the honors or shall I?' I literally hear the sarcasm even though she didn't actually say the words.

"I'm good, I think I'll let you do it." No way did I want to try to explain that.

"You sure? I think she'll respond better coming from you."

"No no I don't think she will."

"Will somebody just tell me what the hell is going on?!" Good idea, looking at Madam Pomfrey I hoped she would just do it.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass. I shall explain."

Half Hour Later

Once Madam Pomfrey had finished explaining everything, she left and returned to her office and probably her bed.

We sat in silence until I felt someone's eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Daphne staring at me.

"Is it true?" She asked softly.

"That I woke you?" I paused and then began again at her nod. "Yeah."

"How'd you wake me?" She was curious. Not a good thing.

"I used a spell I found a while ago." I supplied hopping that satisfy her.

"Madam Pomfrey said that only a kiss from my true love would wake me and break the effects. Harry, did you kiss me?" Crap.

"Never ask a question you don't want to know the answer to."

"To late, I want the answer."

"Fine! Yes, I did. Look I'm sorry, she said it was me then I backed out and had people yelling at me to try and I-." I was interrupted from my ramblings by a pair of lips covering mine. I was stunned and didn't move. It took me a few seconds before I began to respond, kissing her back.

We pulled back a little bit later. "What was that?"

"That was me saying thank you. Finding your supposed true love doesn't happen everyday."

"So you, you believe it?"

"Well it doesn't matter either way. I like you but if we do this we go slow."

"Oka-." She interrupted me before I got to finish.

"And you keep me in the loop. No lying, I want to help." She stated firmly.

"Alright, fine." I agreed seeing no use in agruing. "That loss time, do yo-?"

"No, I don't want to know. Whatever happened doesn't matter."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna let you get your sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I stood and moved to leave but was stopped by the hand gripping mine. Turning back to Daphne, I sent her a questioning look.

"Uh Harry can you stay, please?" She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Thought you said you wanted to take it slow?" I said playfully.

"You know what forget it was dumb." I backtracked as quick as I could.

"No I'm sorry, if you still want me to stay I will, no questions asked." She lifted her head and met my eyes before nodding slowly and shifted over in the bed.

Nodding in return, I went around to the other side of the bed and laid down. I was followed shortly by Daphne, who moved down the bed and rested her head over my heart snuggling into my side, in return I wrapped my arms around her tightly. We both drifted of to sleep shortly after.

A sound of a person clearing their throat, woke me up. Slowly opening my eyes I looked at the weight on my chest and a small smile came over my face. Hearing the throats clearing again, I looked away from Daphne and in the direction of the noise.

Spotting Tracey standing there with Lord and Lady Greengrass who all had questioning look on their faces I looked back down at our position and then back up. Okay so it was probably a pretty interesting sight considering the fact they had no idea what was going on.

"Um Harry what are you doing wrapped up in my daughter?" Cyrus asked.

Apparently the noise had woken Daphne because I felt her shift against me. Looking down, I saw her blinking her eyes waking up. She turned her head and froze when she saw Tracey and parents standing at the end of the bed. Then she repeated my earlier action and looked at our position before looking back up.

"Uh hey mum, dad. What brings you here?" She asked totally avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Well we were informed you were in a coma and weren't going to wake up unless a specific event happened. Once we got her we were sought out by Tracey who explained the whole thing and to be honest I think we're kinda shocked." Alexandra Greengrass supplied.

"And I wish I had been told of some of the events yesterday Mister Potter. That would've been nice of you." Cyrus stated not super happy at the turn of events.

"Yesterday?" Daphne questioned looking between her parents and Harry.

"I may have met with him yesterday?" I reached up and scratched the back of my neck.

She was about to reply when Dumbledore walked over. Great.

* * *

 ** _ATTENTION, IMPORTANT A/N!: Hey, so if you've read Left it All Behind then you know that it was written in third person and that I said that I was considering the idea of changing this story to third person. Right now it's just an idea but what do you guys think about it? Would you prefer I stick to first person for this story or change it to a third person story? Drop a comment if you want to weigh in on the decision. Right now I'm really leaning towards changing it to third person. I think the story would benefit from it. Also sorry for the below standard chapter but I had to end it there, I just wasn't really happy with this chapter. Thank you, enjoy and happy reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Reasons

**_A/N: Hey everybody, this story is going to be undergoing a change. I know some of you like the first person POV but I'm going to be giving third person a shot. Rather then the previously used first person, this story will now be written in third person. I believe that the story will seriously benefit from it. I also realize the story has some what been dragging on, I'm working to change that and have the storyline follow a faster pace. Uploads will continue as always on Mondays. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

Everybody turned when they heard the hospital wing doors open. Dumbledore strode in and over to the bed.

"Harry, I think it would be best if we spoke. Come with me."

"Again it's Mister Potter. And whatever you have to say, it can be said here." Harry stated firmly.

Mister Potter, I do not believe it would be best to speak of a private matter among strangers." Dumbledore sighed.

"We must have a different definition of strangers because I don't normally lay in bed with strangers and I differently don't do it around other strangers. These people are friends."

"And I believe we must work on your definition of friends. Since when do you refer to Slytherins as friends? No offense to them of course." Dumbledore argued.

"My friends are my business not yours. So I suggest unless you're here to check on the well-being of one of your students then you leave."

"Mister Potter, we really must talk!" Dumbledore urged.

"Headmaster, I believe Mister Potter is otherwise occupied and already explained himself to you. So unless you are here for the wellbeing of a student, I suggest you leave." Cyrus cut in. Clenching his jaw Dumbledore nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and leaving the wing. As walked out, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked in.

"So Harry, back to explaining this?" Alexandra Greengrass suggested causing Harry and Daphne to glance at one another then at Tracey as the new arrivals came over and stood by the bed.

"Perhaps I should explain?" Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere.

"That's-." "Great!" "Perfect!" "Thank gods!" Three voices interrupted Alexandra. She raised an eyebrow at three of the teenagers.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Cyrus grinned.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

"True love? What are the odds of that?" Alexandra exclaimed. Everybody was now sitting somewhere either on the bed or near it.

"Guess you were right Harry. Your life is complicated." Cyrus joked.

"Yeah, I'm still not clear on that, how do you two know each other?" Daphne questioned, looking between Cyrus and Harry.

"Um well, we're- I-." Harry tried.

"We're allies. We formed a three way alliance." Cyrus continued. Daphne's jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"So it all did work out yesterday. You never told us." Hermione broke in.

"Well I was a little busy being ran over when I returned." Harry drawled, causing Hermione to grin remembering.

"Who's the third family?" Tracey interjected.

"Well that would actually be your family. Your father's actually the one who brought me in on it during the meeting between him and Harry yesterday. As we have an alliance he wanted to talk with me before hand which led to us forming rather than another two way bond between the houses we formed a three way bond. As the Davis House and the Greengrass House are allied, now the Potter House is allied with both." As he finished, Daphne turned to Harry. While Tracey just stared at Cyrus.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daphne snapped, glaring at Harry.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you were busy hating me?" Harry retorted. That put that conversation to bed.

"Anyway!" Alexandra sent them a look before continuing. "What does true love entail exactly? Are they bound to one another or something?"

"No they are not bound to each other. Nothing like that. True love basically means that their love will be pure. Though it would not be impossible for them to find love beyond each other. They can chose not to be together, they can have other relationships, separate futures, as long as they chose that. Nobody can force that upon them, for risk of harming them." Madam Pomfrey clarified.

"So that's why Daphne fell into a coma?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yes, trying to make someone hate their true love when it's not their choice is dangerous to the true loves. It will confuse them and they could lose the sense of who they love or hate. It's different for everybody and people finding their true love is rare to begin with. Now I'm not saying love is any less valuable then true love, it's just that true love is said to be basically a match made in heaven. Everybody has a match but most don't find it, though they can be perfectly happy without it." Madam Pomfrey continued.

"So you can have only one true love?" Tracey asked.

"Not exactly. Now remember, true love isn't an exact science even in the magical world nor is it widely known and documented. But, it's said that your love with someone can be the truest of loves even if that someone isn't your true love. Having the truest of loves with someone is nearly the same as being true loves with someone. Only difference is that you completely created that love by overcoming any odds and proving your love for the other. Most true loves don't even know it. You don't know when or if you've met your true love, that's why any love can be nearly as pure as a true love, because any love can be your true love." The healer explained.

"So you don't know when you've met you true love?" Neville inquired while glancing at Luna.

"Some do, but that's even rarer then finding your true love to begin with. It's said that only in extreme circumstances a true love's match can be shown. That's why you should treat any love like it's going to last forever and like it's your true love because you rarely know." Pomfrey answered. Everybody exchanged looks.

"So true love will last forever?" Luna surmised.

"Again, not exactly. It's just like another relationship, they still have to make an effort to make it work. Obviously things can go wrong or they could do things that could break them up. True love is just that is they are together and they stay together, their love will be true and that they can basically be the best match for the other. It will be pure though true loves do have the highest chances of sticking together." Pomfrey explained.

"And Daphne and Harry have this?" Cyrus asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, as I said it's only in extreme conditions that the match can be found out, well then losing their choice in the matter and being pulled apart qualified as an extreme condition." She answered. Everyone glanced around at others, all trying to gauge others reactions and thoughts.

"Alright, but Daphne's okay now?" Alexandra asked.

"I believe so. The potions would've been flushed when she was woken." Pomfrey informed them. Alexandra and Cyrus shared a look.

"And how was it that she was woken?" Cyrus continued which gained a blush from Harry and Daphne.

"True loves kiss can break any curse." The healer stared simply. Understanding, Alexandra and Cyrus both turned their heads towards where Harry and Daphne were and looked at them. The teens refused to meet the elder Greengrasses eyes.

Looking up, Harry began "One thing I don't get, is why did you want to keep everything quiet? Why did you just want to wait and see?" Harry directed at Tracey. The Greengrasses exchanged looks with each other and then with Tracy as well.

"Because of the repercussions." Neville stated causing everybody to glance at him.

"Repercussions? What could've been worse than what did happen? Madam Pomfrey even said, if it was brought to her attention sooner this probably wouldn't have happened!" Harry exclaimed.

"Because it needed to be kept in house. Well in castle. But if word got out to the outside world that a pureblooded female was in a serious relationship with a pureblooded male then the repercussions might have been worse. If her parents had known about it, then they would be responsible for contacting the Malfoy's and arranging a possible betrothal. Or the Malfoy's would've reached out to them with the suggestion. Them not being actively aware of the situation made it so that if they were approached by the Malfoy's then they wouldn't have to corporate since they didn't give their approval of the relationship. Them knowing and not doing anything would've been like them giving approval and hence opening the window for the Malfoy's." continued Neville, well Tracey nodded in confirmation.

"They're right, no matter how much I would've liked to be able to know, Tracey was right in what she did. Observing was the most that anyone could've done until they made a move, though they didn't. Which leaves me questioning just how much of this was the elder Malfoy's plan." Cyrus assured.

"To be honest, I don't think any of it was, it seems like this was all the younger Malfoy but at the time, there would've been no way to prove that. Trust me, I would've loved to know what was going on, but if we had known too much, then we all would have our hands tied." Alexandra continued. Everybody understood it, doesn't mean anyone was especially happy about it but they understood.

"Now what?" Harry broke the silence.

"Now, everybody returns to business as usual. Including you two. Whether you decide to stick together or not. Whatever it is, it's private. Also Harry, remember just because we're allies doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you hurt Daphne." Cyrus warned. Harry's eyebrows rose before falling again and nodding.

Everybody nodded in agreement before leaving, until the only people that remained were Tracey, Daphne and Harry.

"Thought it wasn't your responsibility Potter?" Tracey started.

"I had a little help along the way." Harry stated simply. She stared him in the eye and surveyed him before nodding.

"See you later Daphne." She turned and left the hospital wing leaving the Greengrasses and Harry alone.

"So, what is this?" Cyrus gestured between his daughter and Harry.

"Father!" Daphne exclaimed incredously.

"What? Honest question." And at her glare, he put his hands up in surrender.

"I must say dear, I'm curious as well." Alexandra added, causing Harry and Daphne to exchange looks.

"We're giving us a try. An honest try." Daphne concluded glancing at Harry, and they all knew that was the most information on the subject they were going to get, at least for now.

"Very well." Alexandra finished before looking to Cyrus and nodding.

"Wait, that's it?" Daphne questioned skeptically, exchanging looks with Harry.

"For now. You know what you need to. So for now that's it." Cyrus confirmed. Daphne nodded before standing and moving over to her mother and father before hugging them.

After a few moments, they pulled away before Cyrus turned his head towards Harry and nodded, in which he received a nod in return. Alexandra leaned in and whispered something in Daphne's ear before both elder Greengrasses left the hospital wing.

"What'd she say?" Harry questioned once Daphne went back over and sat on the bed beside him.

She opened her mouth and was about to reply when she was cut off. "Ah I see everyone has left, now Mister Potter if you could stand so I could examine Miss Greengrass." Madam Pomfrey interrupted as she walked around the curtain and over to the bed. Harry complied and did as he was told as she examined Daphne.

"Alright, Miss Greengrass, while I would prefer to keep you here until tomorrow for observation, I have a feeling that nothing would turn up. So I will release you now into Mister Potter's care as long as you take it easy for the rest of the day, just in case." The healer finished as she stopped waving her wand. Nodding Daphne stood and went over to Harry before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the hospital wing.

She pulled him all of the way to the seventh floor, where they stood in front of the wall where the room of requirement was.

"Summon that room again." Daphne ordered, not question it Harry did as told, walking in front of the wall three times before opening the door that appearing and closing it behind them. Once inside, she reclaimed his hand and pulling him over to the couch that was situated in front of the fireplace.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, I wanna know what you were trying to tell me that night." She answered.

"It's a long story." He warned.

"Wouldn't expect anything else." She smirked

"Alright then, let's get started."

"Lets."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I know. It's short, again! I'm aware, unfortunately it had to be done. I believe this chapter had to be done and was kinda vital for the next chapters to come into play. Don't worry as I said, I am going to be moving the events along quicker, and that should start with next chapter, there just had to be a transition. If you weren't already aware, this chapter was third person, let me know what you thought of it. It will more than likely stay third person. Happy reading and enjoy! - DS**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Taking Action

**_A/N: Hello everybody, short note this time. If you didn't already know, this story will now be third person. And as always favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

"Can anybody tell me why the hell we are at court one week before the Wizengamot?" Neville hissed at the person on his left.

"Because Harry has crap patience." Hermione remarked, causing Neville to snicker.

"I call this session of Elite Court to order. The first case please." The judge banged his gavel before reaching down and grabbing the offered file and opening it "Alright, Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy on account of attempted line theft. Please bring the defendant to the stand." The judge called.

* * *

 _72 Hours Earlier_

"All I'm saying is that he should be punished." Harry defended.

"On what grounds?" Daphne exclaimed. "Trust me love, I want to see him punished as much as you but right now I don't think that's possible. Wizengamot is in ten days and we have enough to worry about." She finished trying to be the voice of reason.

"I know, but..." Harry sighed before grabbing her hand. "I can't let him get away with it. We've been playing their games for the past month and I'm done with it."

"Look, it went farther than it should've but what can we get him on without revealing us." She reasoned.

"That's it." He paused and looked at her. "That's it, we reveal us."

"How in the world does that seem like a good idea to you?" She asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"We reveal what we really are."

"Yeah your gonna have elaborate on that."

"Betroths." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Daphne's eyes widened and her eyebrow shot up to her hair line while her jaw dropped. "Um when did that happen?" She exclaimed.

"It didn't."

"Then what- wait what?" She stammered.

"We make them think it did." He smirked. "Make it look like it was happening, negotiations were happening and Malfoy stepped in and all over it."

"Meaning if he stepped in, that would've screwed up the plans. That way, we aren't really saying we're dating now only that we were planing on merging before and he stole your shot." She put together.

"Exactly. He took my 'fiance' just before negotiations were finished. This forced it into a stand still and drop, causing me to lose my possible future wife." He concluded.

"Clever, but we have to talk it through with father. Everybody has to be on the same page for this to work."

"And this can't be done at the December Wizengamot. It has to be done before, during elite court. That way the old fool won't be there."

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Father thank you for meeting with us on such short notice." Daphne greeted Cyrus with a hug and he shook Harry's hand after they walked through the floo and into the study in Greengrass manor.

"Well you said it was urgent so… what is it?" Cyrus inquired, causing Daphne and Harry to share a glance.

"How about we sit?" Harry suggested and sat once Cyrus nodded. He was following by the other two sitting beside and across from him at the table.

"We have an idea, that we want to run by you. Well Harry has an idea."

"Alright kid, whatcha got?" Cyrus prompted.

"I want Malfoy out. We can't keep playing their game. If we do then they hold the power."

"Alright and how do you propose we do that?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"We change the game, the rules, everything. I'm taking him down and I'm going to court to do it."

Shocked Cyrus glanced at Daphne and then back at Harry. "What would you even charge him with?"

"Line theft."

"Excuse me? How are to charge him with line theft without revealing the true nature of your relationship?" He exclaimed.

"Oh I intend to reveal it. I'm going reveal something so grand that even Malfoy can't buy his way out of."

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." Cyrus muttered.

"Cyrus, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if say someone was in the middle of betrothal negotiations and then they were, oh I don't know, disrupted by an outside party?"

"Well, said outside party could be charged with attempted or full line thef-." He stopped and leaned back in his seat. "Ha, that would, hypothetically speaking of course, that would ruin that outside party. I don't think anybody could get out of that accusation once it was proved, especially if they ruined something between two Ancient and Noble Houses. That would definitely create some waves. Of course as long as it could be proved." He finished in a questioning tone.

"Oh yes, I believe any good healer keeps records of previous medical extremities. And I would say that a mind altering substance could be classified as an emergency, and if not one definitely two. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry questioned.

"Ah yes, especially if there was say a victim testimony?" Cyrus finished looking at Daphne.

"Oh yes, I would imagine that would do the trick." Daphne joined in.

"Alright, so enough of that. How do you plan enacting that?" Cyrus questioned leaning forward on the chair.

"That's where I need your help. I need it to look like we really were undergoing negotiations. That way, we can charge him even if the circumstances of why aren't exactly true."

"If the court were to find out that it was all a set up-." Cyrus began warning.

"They won't. Because it's not. Everything will look like it was really going to happen."

"What about Dumbledore?" Daphne interjected.

"What about him?"

"What do you plan to do about him?" She clarified.

"Nothing." He paused and continued at there confused and shocked looks. "Look, this court session is just going to be about getting Malfoy out of the way. The Wizengamot is when he begins having problems. If there are any before that, I'll handle it." Harry ended.

"Very well, I'll draw up the paper work and backdate it. I'll also talk to the elite court and have your case thrown in. You'll have three days until elite court takes place. Be ready." Once he finished, everyone stood and bid their goodbyes before Harry and Daphne went back through the floo to Three Broomsticks, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry pulled his cloak out of his pocket and put it over them to avoid being seen. Before they made there way back to the castle.

At the entrance to the castle they shared a quick kiss goodbye before Daphne stepped out from under the cloak and made her way to the Slytherin common room while Harry made his way to Gryffindor.

* * *

After getting to the common room, Harry made his way up to his dorm to put his cloak away but stopped at the sight of two people sitting on his bed. Two people that kept popping up no matter how much he didn't want the to.

"Harry." Ginny stood once she saw him coming.

"Yes Ginerva?" He stopped short and stood in front of them, eyebrow raised waiting.

"Well we were talking and we thought that your behavior is a little reckless. You shouldn't mingle with strangers. Listen we just want to keep you safe and so does Dumbledore." She explained.

Nodding Harry began "Okay, you know what I've been playing along or just straight up avoiding you two but I don't think your getting the message. No let me correct that I know your not getting the message. So I'll say it straight out. We are not friends, or together or anything. I don't care about what either of you or Dumbledore thinks. It doesn't matter to me. As for being kept safe, I'm perfectly capable on my own so I don't really need help especially not from any of you."

"Mate, what are you talking about we are friends, we always have been." Ron jumped in.

"No, no we're not because I'm done playing the idiot. I know about the potions and the plan with Dumbledore, oh and the best part our 'friendship' it's not real and it never was. Okay? So get that through your thick skulls before you regret it." Harry didn't yell, he didn't need to, his words carried weight just by talking normal.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's for the greater good." Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand and point it at Harry. Before she could get a spell off, Harry grabbed her wand arm and twisted it behind her back placing her in an armlock. At some point Ron at stood and pulled out his wand but didn't get far as Harry tripped up Ginny then grabbed Ron's arm and twisted into him before flipping the Weasley over onto his back on the ground.

"Mister Potter!" Came a voice from the doorway. Sighing Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway wearing a shocked expression. A student flipping another student onto the ground was probably not on the list of things she expected to see walking into the room.

"Yes Professor?"

"Come with me Mister Potter." She ordered before turning and walking out of the doorway and back to her office.

Once they made it to her office and sat down Harry began "Professor you realize you left them there… on the floor right?"

"Why yes Mister Potter, I am fully aware. If they were injured I'm sure they can find their way to the hospital wing. I believe handling a reckless or dangerous student takes priority."

"Professor, I was just defending myself. Ginerva, she had her wand pointed at me ready to cast a spell." He tried.

"I'm quite aware Potter. I did not only see your actions but the actions the of Weasley's as well. I just happened to be outside the door."

"You heard everything, didn't you?" realized Harry.

"I did, and I believe while there probably weren't school policy I understand your actions. Though I do commend your magical restraint, I do have to punish you as it would look odd if I didn't." She paused and once Harry nodded showing he understood she continued "You have one day of detention with me tonight, understood Potter?"

"Understood." Harry stood and walked to the door but turned back to face her with his hand on the handle. "Professor, why are you doing this?"

"I believe it is time I stood up for my student. Your parents wouldn't settle for it and it is time I didn't as well. I know something more is happening, your conversation with the Weasley's just proves that but I believe it is time I opened my eyes and see what is really afoot. I will see you after dinner Mister Potter." After she finished she looked down at her desk and began reading papers. Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Harry turned and left the office.

Muttering the password to the portrait, Harry entered the common room and was instantly flocked by both Hermione and Neville.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"With what? Me flipping Weasley on his arse or my meeting with Cyrus?" Harry retorted, smirking.

"You met with Cyrus?" Hermione questioned.

"Are we totally ignoring the fact that he said he flipped Ron on his arse?" Neville exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

"Oh honestly Neville, it's not like we didn't expect it sooner or latter. Something was bound to happen eventually. It's Harry."

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry.

"Can you really deny that?" Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well uh not exactly but still!" sputtered Harry in response.

"Alright you two, let's move out of the way." Neville stated as he grabbed one of each of their arms and pulled them from the portrait hole over to the sofa in front of the fire.

"Explain now." demanded Hermione as she pulled out her wand and cast a series of spells to ensure nobody listened in.

"Yes we met with Cyrus earlier today." He began but was cut off by Neville.

"We?"

"Yes we, Daphne went with me. We made a plan. I'm taking Malfoy down, before Wizengamot. There's a session of elite court in three days. Talking with Cyrus, we discussed it and we're adding a case to its roster. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy on charge of attempted line theft against House Potter." explained Harry.

"Um hold up, you can't charge him on line theft unless you reveal your relationship with Daphne." Hermione interjected.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Here's what going to happen. House Greengrass and House Potter were in serious betrothal negotiations and Malfoy stepped in by dating Daphne. Doing so he effectively cost me my possible future wife. Which is attempted or even full line theft, depending on how far it went."

"Ha, wow Harry. Your definitely digging Malfoy's trench for him. Ha." Neville laughed.

"Wait, I don't get how that going to work, when it's not true." Hermione cut in.

"Doesn't matter whether it is or not. If they have the right support and 'evidence' on their side then it will go through. Interrupting negotiations between two ancient and noble houses is not stood for. And I can assume you have Lord Greengrasses backing in this?" Neville questioned.

"Yup, he's the one taking care of the setup and papers." confirmed Harry.

"Alright now what's this about you flipping Weasley?"

* * *

"Alright Mister Potter, before you start your detention I would like to speak to you." McGonagall called from her office.

Walking into her office, Harry took a seat across from her and waited for her to say something.

"Now Mister Potter, I know there is something more going on. I'd be blind to not see it, granted I may not be as young as you but do well to remember I am not that old. So, would you prefer I shoot blindly or would you like to inform me of what's really going on."

Grinning Harry responded "Well I believe you deserve to know. Technically speaking you probably should've known a while ago. If you couldn't already tell, Dumbledore and I have not been getting along."

"Yes which I'm certainly confused by, you always looked up to him and now it's seems you don't trust him." She revealed.

"Yes, well it seems like that because it is that. Over the summer and the very end of last year I found out some interesting information. Information the causes me to distrust him, and will always cause me to." He paused until she gestured him to continue. "Over the course of my entire life, he's been there, manipulating it. First thing he did was convince my parents to go into hiding. When they were perfectly safe at Potter Manor. Once they passed, he placed me in the care of people that I was in no way supposed to go to."

"I know he shouldn't have put you there. I tried to stop him." The professor cut in.

"I know and I thank you for trying. He put me there not to keep me safe. It was to keep me ignorant. He wanted me to have no idea of who I really was or what I could do."

"Why would he do that?" questioned McGonagall.

"So that when he 'saved' me, I would look up to him. I would go to him and he would guide me. Guide me to be exactly how he wanted me, weak, ignorant, reckless. And I was that person… until I found out the truth. I saw a penisive memory. It showed me that people I viewed as family, weren't really family. That I was being lied to and manipulated. That's why I'm not on speaking terms with most of the Weasley's. There's more but all it has ended to exactly where we are now."

Standing the professor went over to the window and looked out at the horizon. "It's a lot to take in. But from what I've seen, entirely possible." She paused before turning to face Harry from her position in front of the window. "From what I've seen Mister Potter, the person you've become this past semester is the person I believe your parents and godfather would want you to be, someone they'd be proud of. You've certainly changed but from what I can tell, it was certainly for the better Mister Potter. And whatever you have planning, I expect interesting things as I will support you. I always should've, and for that I am sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I want to fix things and I hope I'll have the chance to." She finished.

"Of course professor. I know even in your own way, that you always cared. I forgive you. And thank you, it means a lot to have your support."

"Always Mister Potter, now I do believe you've served your detention. Off with you. Goodnight Mister Potter."

"Night Professor." He replied. Standing, he turned and exited the classroom before making his way through the halls.

* * *

"Potter! Just what do you think your doing?" Came a voice from behind Harry. Stopping in his tracks and mentally preparing himself, Harry turned and faced the voice.

"Good evening Professor. I am making my way to my common room."

"From where?" demanded Snape.

"Detention with Professor McGonagall." Harry answered, keeping his emotions in check.

"Ah yes, for the incident with the Weasley's I presume." Snape looked to Harry expecting an answer, one that Harry didn't give.

"It seems that it didn't deter you arrogance, headmasters office, now!" He demanded practically dragging Harry along to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter." Came a voice from the other side of the door. "Hello Severus, Mister Potter, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want this brat be punished for his arrogance." The potions master demanded.

"If he's going to try and punish me, I want my head of house here!" Harry butt in.

Looking between the two of them, Dumbledore appeared to make a decision. "Very well Mister Potter." As soon as Snape opened his mouth to object he was cut off. "It is only right if she is here, as I'm sure you would want to be here if the roles were reversed." When Snape didn't reply Dumbledore nodded and sent for McGonagall.

About ten minutes later the door opened to reveal McGonagall. Walking in she addressed the headmaster. "What's this urgent matter?"

"Mister Potter requested you be here as you are his head of house." Snaps drawled clearing annoyed.

"Severus, if you please explain why you turned up with Mister Potter to begin with?" Dumbledore suggested.

"This insufferable brat was walking the corridors after his detention. I don't believe the one detention he served is enough, I want him punished."

"For what?" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure fighting with another student is worth more than one detention." Snake retorted.

"It was self defense." remarked McGonagall.

"Oh I'm sure that what Potter would want you to believe." snarled Snape.

"Are you suggesting I can't tell if a student is lying?" McGonagall ground out, clearing annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" Came a shout causing everyone's heads to whip in the direction it came from. "We will discuss this like civilized people. Minerva, I believe Severus is right, Mister Potter deserves more than just one detention. Severus, I suggest you do not imply things like that."

"Mister Potter only acted in self defense!"

"Oh and how would you know that? Were you there?" Snape antagonized.

"As a matter-of-fact, I was. I was going to speak to Mister Potter and heard the conversation taking place as well as saw the outcome. Misses Weasley pulled a wand on Mister Potter with the intention of casting a spell on him. Mister Potter stopped her and when he did Mister Weasley was about to join in before Mister Potter stopped him. And he did all while not using magic!" explained McGonagall.

"He could've had the decently to fight the right way, not the pathetic muggle way!" Snape began."

"You only say that because if you didn't have you magic you'd be useless." fired McGonagall.

"How dare you?!" exclaimed Snape but before it could go any further there was a bang, everyone whipped there heads in the direction of it only to see Dumbledore standing. "Enough, now Mister Potter. What is your version of events?" He questioned.

"It's exactly as Professor McGonagall said." Harry confirmed.

"Very well, and while it may have been an act of self defense, Professor Snape is correct. One detention is not enough. That is why you will serve two more."

"With me!" Snape jumped in.

"No Severus. He is not your student, nor did he wrong you in anyway. He will serve them with his head of house. Now end of discussion, have a goodnight everyone." dismissed Dumbledore, causing Snape to storm out clearly unhappy. McGonagall and Harry left right after him.

"I'm sorry I could not do more Mister Potter."

"It's okay Professor, I know you tried. I don't think much could've been done."

"Alright well, goodnight Potter."

"Night Professor." He replied before they turned separation ways and Harry went into the common room.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Early in the morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all walking through the fireplace in Three Broomsticks and arriving in the Ministry. After going through security they made their way to the floor where Elite court was held.

It was 8:20 and the Potter and Malfoy case was at 8:30. Entering the courtroom, Harry spotted Cyrus so while Hermione and Neville went to take their seats, Harry went over and spoke with Cyrus.

"Anyway this could go sideways?" questioned Harry.

"Not with false proof." reassured Cyrus.

"Good, I have to take my seat now but I just wanted to say thanks."

"Don't thank me till it's over." Nodding, Harry turned and went to his seat and waiting for it to begin.

About ten minutes later, the judge came in and sat down. Once everyone saw him, all heads turned to him.

"Can anybody tell me why the hell we are at court one week before the Wizengamot?" Neville hissed at the person on his left.

"Because Harry has crap patience." Hermione remarked, causing Neville to snicker.

"I call this session of Elite Court to order. The first case please." The judge banged his gavel before reaching down and grabbing the offered file and opening it "Alright, Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy on account of attempted line theft. Please bring the defendant to the stand." The judge called.

After opening statements the judge continued "Now, prosecution please begin questioning." Ordered the judge.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy what do you plead?" Questioned the Head of the DMLE, official prosecutor for the case.

"Not Guilty." The person in question called.

"Noted." And that began the long stream of questions and before long the it was time to cross.

"Defense, you may now question." The judge called and the questioning began again. Once they were done, the judge called witnesses to the stand. First was Harry Potter, it went the same way, prosecution and then defense. Next witness was Cyrus, again came the questions by both sides. After him, Daphne was called to stand for testimony. Giving her testimony and question the judge then called for Madam Pomfrey, who confirmed the use of potions. At that point, everyone in the courtroom knew exactly who was winning this case. It was open and shut the evidence was to much to deny. After everybody was questioned and evidence was brought to the courts attention, the judge called for recess.

Harry met with his friends and they spoke quietly amongst themselves while Cyrus and Daphne spoke down on the court floor and the jury talked and debated the evidence.

Once the jury came to a decision, the judge ended the break and resumed session, before grabbing the piece of paper from the jury and began aloud.

"As judge of this session of Elite court in the case of Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy, I pronounce the Draco Malfoy-

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everybody, hope this chapter was better than the last couple. I know the court scene wasn't as detailed as some may have liked but I decided to just write the condensed version of it. If anyone of you out there work in the courts or law and I got any of it seriously wrong, I apologize. That's one of the reasons I wrote a condensed version, I didn't want to leave to much opportunity to make it too much of a mess. Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Reading! -DS**_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Verdict

**_A/N: Hey everyone, hope your doing alright, hope your Monday's going good. Now last week, I left you with a little cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Not a big one, well a little bit but a lot of you probably guessed the outcome and the verdict, well it's time to see if you guessed right. Without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

"As judge of this session of Elite court in the case of Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy, I pronounce Draco Malfoy NOT guilty on account of line theft."

This caused an uproar in the court. Everyone but the judge, the jury and the defense were in shock and disbelief. The defense was pleased, happy with the result, while more than half of the jury was grinning or smirking and the other half was trying not to.

"WHAT?!" "HOW?!" "ARE YOU KIDDING?!" "NO WAY!" "COME ON!" several people all around the court all began shouting at once and over one another. The court was in chaos.

"ORDER! I DEMAND ORDER, NOW!" The judge yelled above all of the noise, practically slamming the gavel down to get everyone's attention.

Once the court quieted enough for him to speak over them-even though everyone was still in outrage and talking and whispering were still going on- he began."On one account of use of illegal potions and substances, I pronounce Draco Malfoy guilty. On one account of harming an heiress of an Most Ancient and Noble House, I pronounce Draco Malfoy guilty. And on one account of disorderly conduct, I pronounce Draco Malfoy guilty."

"Wait what? Those weren't even up for consideration." Came a voice from over everyone else's some where on the defense side of the court.

"It was decided by the jury that rather than charging Mister Malfoy with full or even attempted line theft, they would vote to charge him on things there was direct and overwhelming evidence for." The judge stopped speaking again and then continued once the court quieted.

"In response to these charges, I declare Draco Malfoy expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in direct order to have his wand snapped. He will be placed on probation and house arrest with a strict DMLE monitor. If Mister Malfoy uses magic in any way or comes near magic, aurors will be dispatched to his location. Further guidelines will be negotiated and if any of the decided on guidelines and rules are broken, strict and serious action will be taken. So I say it, so mote be it. CASE CLOSED!" The judge finished banging the gavel.

Aurors stood and moved over to where Draco Malfoy sat, shocked at what had just happened. They grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. Once he registered what was happening, he struggled against their grip on him but to no avail.

"You'll pay! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" He screamed while struggling against the aurors and trying to fight back, only to be dragged out of the courtroom.

"Holy crap." Muttered Harry as the three got up and exited the courtroom "Someone has anger issues." He commented.

"Seriously? Are you not even paying attention to the fact that he was just charged as guilty? Three times!" Hermione asked incredulously from Harry's right. She was walking in between Harry and Neville.

"He got one not guilty." Came a mutter from Hermione's right.

"Only because they decided not to charge him with that but to charge him with three crimes." She retorted.

"He's lucky they did that." remarked Harry.

"How the hell can that be considered lucky?" She exclaimed coming to a stop causing Harry and Neville to stop and turned to face her.

"If he got the guilty verdict on the line theft charge then it would've either been life in Azkaban or death by the hand of the one he wronged. Line theft is rare but when it does happen it's heavily punished. So yeah… he's lucky." Neville explained.

"Well not the outcome we were expecting but none the less good." Cyrus said when he an Daphne walked over to them in the hall.

"Now what?" Neville questioned.

"Now you four head back to school. I'll see you next week Harry." Answered Cyrus before he gave Daphne a hug and gave a nod to the rest of them. Shrugging, the four made their way to the floo and floo'd to the Three Broomsticks from which they went back to the castle through the secret passage way in the basement of Honeydukes.

Once they entered the castle the four of them made there way to the room of requirement where they met up another member of the group. Neville greeted Luna with a quick kiss on the cheek and the group of five entered the room.

Taking a seat, Harry and Daphne sat on the love seat while Neville and Luna took their place on the sofa and Hermione on the armchair across from the loveseat.

"Alright so while it didn't turn out exactly as planned it still worked in our favor. Wizengamot is in one week so any alterations to the plan? Last second improvements?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Actually, I have an idea for something." Stated Hermione, before she stood from the chair and went to the reasearch table and grabbed something before returning to the armchair. "Now you're going to do a no confidence vote, that's a given. Then you're going to vote in Amelia. But I have an idea on what to do after that. If we really want to change the tides we need something other than the minister. A Minister's power can only go so far, so purpose a new ministry bill."

"What type of bill?" inquired Neville.

"This will limit the power that Voldemort has over the ministry. Wash out his insiders. This bill was attempted in the last war but it was voted against. Anybody voting for it was outmatched but they wouldn't be this time. Last time the bill said that any employee of the ministry had to checked for the dark mark and if found with it would be questioned. Obviously you can see why it didn't get passed." Hermione took a breath before continuing.

"This is where my idea comes in. Take that bill and change it. Make it so that any and all employee's will be checked for the mark along with glamours, they have to provide an oath to each of there department heads that they will not willingly work with a death eater or Voldemort. Each department head will have to have one from each and every person in their employment do it and then report it to the Minister. They themselves will also have to give the oath of loyalty to the Minister herself." Hermione finished.

"Anybody that refuses would look suspicious. That's actually a really good idea." Complemented Daphne.

"Yeah, and if anyone has the mark, their questioned and then what? They can't just be locked up, Voldemort will just find a way to break them out. And if any of them say that they were forced to under the Imperious?" questioned Neville.

"They couldn't." Luna supplied.

"I'm sorry?" Harry stated questioningly.

"She means they couldn't say it was the imperious, to get the mark you have to be willing and prove your loyalty." Daphne finished.

"A lot of death eaters did it last time and they were set free." Hermione interjected.

"Last time the war had just ended and everyone in the ministry was scrabbling to fix things. They didn't care who was innocent or not. Remember Sirius got sentenced to Azkaban without a trial when he was innocent yet Lucius had a dark mark and got off on that excuse. A lot of death eaters did. Remember the Minister before Fudge was just as incompetent, granted he didn't bury his head in the sand like a bloody ostrich but he didn't handle the aftermath like he should've." Neville explained.

"He's right, there was so many trials that had to happen, they took the quick way out and look where it got us." Daphne confirmed.

"Alright so how do we ensure they get what they deserve?" Harry asked.

"There aren't very many options other than death." Daphne stated.

"You're right, there aren't many op-." Harry started before being cut off.

"You could give them to the goblins." Luna stated absentmindedly.

"Wait what did you just say?" asked Daphne.

"You could give them to the goblins to punish." Luna repeated.

"Why would the goblins be willing to take them?" Hermione cut in.

"Because they wronged them. The goblins know that if Voldemort came to power he would eventually go after the goblins, so any affiliation with him, well lets just say the goblins wouldn't have a problem taking care of them. Especially if a valuable customer asked them to as a favor." Daphne explained.

"Alright so we propose this bill, and all of the circumstances and then it goes to a vote?" Harry asked curious.

"Yeah, but you need to bill to actually be written up and well thought out." Neville answered.

"Hermione, Daphne, we have one week until Wizengamot. Do you think, working together, you could get this bill done and perfect?" Harry questioned. Daphne and Hermione looked at one another before giving each other a small nod. Then turning back to the group, Hermione answered. "Yes."

"Alright thank you. Good. So that's all we need to work on for now. Now I think we all have to go get busy." Harry suggested and everyone knew what he was really asking for, privacy. Everyone cleared out except Daphne and Harry.

"So, Malfoy is no longer a problem for us. And we have a empty room. And nowhere to be." Harry suggested while turning to face Daphne on the sofa.

"Uh huh, whatcha thinking?" She asked quietly.

"You know what I'm thinking." He responded in kind. Before leaning forward and catching her lips with his. What was a tender kiss became deeper and turned into a passionate kiss as Daphne leaned back laying on the sofa and pulled Harry down on top of her.

They snogged for somewhere around a hour before, the clock over the fireplace signaled it was twelve o'clock. The pulled back from each other and sat up.

"Well, while that is a very entertaining way to spend our time, I'd be willing to bet the headmaster is looking for you. And it's lunch time." Daphne remarked as they stood from the sofa and fixed there rumpled clothes and messy hair.

"I guess. Though being with you is much more fun than the old fool." Harry said.

"Well I would hope so." Daphne retorted but her words held no heat. Once they finished fixing their appearances, they shared a short kiss before leaving the room of requirement and going their separate ways.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Harry joined Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Not long after he sat down, Professor McGonagall came over to him.

"Mister Potter, the headmaster is requesting your presence in his office after you finish."

"Of course." Harry obliged. After she returned to the staff table, he resumed eating. Once he finished he moved to stand.

"Have fun!" Neville joked.

"Oh loads." He remarked in return. Standing, he left the hall and made his way to the headmasters office.

* * *

"Enter." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Mister Potter, I'm glad you could join me. Please sit. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered. Once Harry sat, he shook his head and began.

"Why was I called here?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Very well. You weren't at breakfast this morning, where were you?" Dumbledore asked, as he raised his arms onto the desktop and intertwined his hands.

"Why do I have the feeling you already know?" Harry remarked causing Dumbledores eyes to lose their twinkle.

"Mister Potter, what you tried to do was very wrong. You're lucky he didn't actually get caught on that. You still sentenced Mister Malfoy to a life of misery. Yes he has made some mistakes but he could've been reformed. That was unnecessary. I'm disappointed in you." Dumbledore chided.

"That's where you wrong, I'm not the lucky one, Malfoy is. He deserves whatever he gets. And as for reformation, ha yeah right. If that's how you plan to win this war, your going to lose, miserably. They can't be reformed. After everything they've done." Harry retorted.

"They deserve the chance to be reformed. If we just kill them, we'll be just as bad as them." Dumbledore sighed.

"Hmph, you seriously can't see it can you? It doesn't make us as bad as them, it makes us survivors. We won't survive this war let alone win it if we don't fight fire with fire. Even aurors are allowed to fight with equal fire is they are shot at. It's no different than that!" Harry objected.

"Yes it is, that's their job, it's a necessity. The dark may fight like that with a goal to kill, but the light cannot, we aim to incapacitate not kill or maim." Dumbledore persisted.

"Fine you do things your way, I'll do them mine. If I get into a fight I'm not pulling out the stops just to worry about them. I will defend myself anyway possible, using anything. And don't you even say that, that mentality isn't good and that it's disappointing because guess what. I don't care." Harry snapped, before standing and exiting the office, annoyed.

Harry made his way back to the common room to finish up his homework and to talk with Hermione and Neville.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, so it was kinda short I know. We are pulling ever closer to the December Wizengamot. The cliffhanger from last week was resolved and it may have had a slightly different conclusion than some of you guessed but as always hope you enjoyed. Also, a big thank you to all of you, we hit 300+ followers! Thank you! Support is always appreciated and happy reading! -DS_**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Wizengamot

**_A/N: Hello everybody, hope you're doing alright, hope Monday's going good. Here is what we have been working towards the entire course of this story, the Wizengamot. Let's jump in and see how well plans fall in to action and without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

The last week leading up to the Wizengamot was fairly normal. Annoying professors, pestering Weasley's, meddling headmasters. Avoiding all of the above is what the group did for the most part. Eventually the week passed though and the morning of the Wizengamot arrived.

After being wished luck, Harry snuck out of the castle and to The Three Broomsticks, where he used the floo to get to the ministry. Arriving in the ministry, Harry made his way down to the Wizengamot conference rooms under his cloak. Once he made it there, looking around he saw that not everybody had arrived yet. Moving through the room, he made is way up to the section that held the Most Ancient and Noble Houses before finding the Potter seat and sitting in it while still under the cloak.

More member filtered in and took their seats and at exactly nine o'clock, the Chief Warlock entered the room and the chambers were sealed.

Once he sat Dumbledore began. "I, Chief Warlock hereby call the last session of Wizengamot in this year period to order. Now who has business to present?"

"I do." Harry called from his seat barely a second after he removed his cloak. Seeing who called out, several of the members began whispering amongst themselves.

"Mister Potter, what are you doing here? You are not of age to be here. You will need to be escorted back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere. As I am of age. I prefer to be addressed by my title. I am Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin and I will be addressed as such." Harry demanded.

"That's not possible!" "Arrest him for interfering!" "Delusional attention seeker!" Several people began yelling over each other and demanding things.

"Harry my boy, what do you think you are doing?"

"What should've happened a long time ago!" Harry replied before turning to address everybody in the Wizengamot. "You think I'm lying! I have proof of who I am. Anybody who thinks otherwise and challenges me will not be taken lightly."

"Potter! You have no power here, aurors arrest him!" Came the voice of the Minister from his seat. Aurors moved up to where Harry was and grabbed him and began hauling him out of Wizengamot.

They hauled him down the stairs and to the door with him fighting the group the whole way Harry eventually had enough. "Screw it." He muttered before the three aurors were thrown off and landed about five feet away, two of them slamming into the sides of the stands.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I Lord Potter Evans Black Slytherin call for a No Confidence Vote on the Minister!" Harry shouted, his eyes practically glowing with power. Once he shouted, there was a piece of parchment setting on the left armchair of everybody's seat.

"This is outrageous, somebody arrest this insolent boy for making his actions!" The Minister screamed.

"On what grounds?" Amelia Bones stood practically seething.

"Assault, refusing arrest, fraud! Treason!"

"Actually Minister, if he didn't hold the power he claims the Wizengamot wouldn't have reacted to his call. Everybody will find they have a No Confidence parchment on the left armrest of their seats. This response would only occur if someone of true Wizengamot power called for a vote."

"I as Chief Warlock, overturn this question for vote!" Dumbledore exclaimed from his seat, but alas none of the parchments vanished.

"This vote can't be stopped. Once it is called, it must be followed through." Amelia addressed from her seat.

"I as rightful owner of the houses Evans and Potter, remove Albus Dumbledore from duty of proxy!" Came another voice, looking everybody looked and saw not just Harry Potter but someone who had just flung two aurors without trying. They saw Lord Potter and he was practically radiating power.

"Harry my boy, you should let me help you if you insist on doing this. You are far to young to understand how these things work." Dumbledore tried.

"Stay out of my business Dumbledore or you will regret it." Harry warned before moving to reclaim his seat. He pulled out his wand. Using his wand he checked off a box on the parchment. Following his example, Cyrus did the same, followed by Anthony and then Amelia who was followed by Regent Longbottom. Eventually everyone realizing they had no choice in the matter, complied and did the same.

After all of the parchments disappeared, two numbers appear on the right side of everyone's seat and in the center of the Wizengamot. The numbers read, 22:17. Fudge was flabbergasted and his jaw was moving but no words came out.

Knowing he had no other option, Dumbledore called out. "I now call the vote for a new Minister, I nominate A-." He started but was cut off.

"No! This is outrageous! I am the Minister!" Fudge shouted.

"Aurors, have Mister Fudge removed, he no longer has any reason to be here." Amelia ordered. Fudge was grabbed by two new aurors while he continued yelling but no once listened.

"As I was saying, I nominated Amos Diggory." Dumbledore finished.

"I nominate myself." Lucius Malfoy stood and called out.

"Very well, if that's all the nominations, the-." He was cut off yet again.

"I nominate Amelia Bones." Harry shouted over him.

Clearly unhappy, Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. The nominations are Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Bones. All in favor of Amos Diggory, please raise your wands now." 5 wands rose. "All in favor of Lucius Malfoy, please raise your wands now." 4 wands rose. "And all in favor of Amelia Bones, please raise your wands now." 7 wands rose. "The total is 7:9:23, Amelia Bones is the new minister." The Dumbledore declared. "Now, does anybody have any other business to present to the Wizengamot?"

"We have a bill proposal." Lord Greengrass called.

"And who's we?" Dumbledore asked.

"Myself, along with Lord Davis, and Lord Potter." He answered hiding the smirk he wanted so much to do.

"And what is this proposal?" It wasn't difficult to see that he would much rather kick Harry out of the Wizengamot than let them continue. Pulling something out of his sports coat pocket, Harry tapped his wand against it, making a copy of the parchment appear on everyone's armrest.

"You will find the bill proposal and what it entails on the right armrest of your chair." Harry indicated causing everybody to look down and pick it up to begin reading it.

About ten minutes later and one fourth of the room was practically seething over the contains of the bill. "Now that the bill has been read, we will put it to a vote. With your wand, if you haven't already, check either for or against at the base of the parchment." Dumbledore called. He didn't look too happy either.

As people started voting, their parchments disappeared from their chair. About five minutes later, all of the parchments were gone and the total appeared on the right side of everyone's chairs and high up in the middle of the room floating. For: 28, Against: 11.

"The bill is passed and will be enacted immediately once this session is ended." Dumbledore declared reluctantly.

"This is outrageous! A total invasion of privacy!" Lord Nott shouted angrily.

"I agree, it's invading people privacy and it will not be stood for!" Lord LeStrange agreed.

"It will be whether you like it or not. The bill was passed and you'll have to live with it. Unless you have something to hide that is?" Harry retorted.

"How dare you! Think you have a right to be here! Think you have power here! It's a disgrace!" Lord LeStrange shot back.

"I don't think I have a right to be here, I know I do. I know I have power here. Actually, I have more than you and if we're on that subject I also have much more right than you do. So if you go around calling me a disgrace, I wonder what you would be called. Because trust me LeStrange, it won't be good." Harry warned.

"You can not just threaten me! Me! A prominent member of society!" LeStrange bellowed clearly upset.

"Watch me." Harry challenged.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted over them. "Mister Potter, apologize to Lord LeStrange, you can't just insult important members of society." He paused when Harry didn't even acknowledge what he said. "Why are you not apologizing?"

"Oh are you talking to me?" Harry questioned gesturing to himself.

"Yes, I addressed you directly before speaking."

"I didn't hear it. Did you Lord Greengrass?" Harry turned to Cyrus and questioned.

"No I can't say I did." He confirmed shaking his head.

"Enough of this nonsense! You will apologize to me at once!" LeStrange demanded.

"Hm yeah well I guess if you insist. I'm sorry…" Harry started innocently. "That you are so delusional that you think I would ever apologize to you." He finished with a smirk.

"Why you little brat!" LeStrange shouted before lunging over several people's seat in an effort to get to Harry. Harry's wand was out before anybody could even comprehend what was happening and he waved his wand and performed a silent stunner which stopped the man in his tracks causing him to land across two people's lap. They couldn't look more displeased with the turn of events.

"Aurors! Detain Lord LeStrange for attempted assault on a Lord." Amelia called from her position. Aurors moved to LeStrange and picked him up from his place laying across two peoples laps. The people both nodded to the aurors as a gesture of thanks.

The aurors carried the stunned man down the stairs and out of the room. "Isn't anyone going to detain Mister Potter as well?" Lord Nott questioned out of the blue.

"For what?" Amelia answered with her own question.

"For assaulting Lord LeStrange." He answered matter of factly.

"Seemed more like self defense to me." She shrugged.

"Can you prove that was self defense?" He urged.

"Your friend already did."

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding." He replied confused.

"I could tell you a thousand times but I can't make you understand it. So I'm not going to. Because that would be a huge waste of air." Amelia remarked before adding when he opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off before he could object, "Case closed." She finished leaving no room for questions.

"Mister Potter, I believe you should not press charges." Dumbledore advised.

"Yeah well you can take your advise and shove up your arse. Because unlike the majority of the wizarding population, I don't believe the sun shines out your ass." Harry retorted, causing a few chuckles.

Jaw tightening, Dumbledore addressed the Wizengamot, "Is there any other business to be present to the Wizengamot?" When nobody objected or addressed anything he continued. "Very well, as Chief Warlock, I call the final session of this year to a close. I will see all of you on February 1st." Everybody began to file out, but only once Harry stood, Dumbledore stood and exited the chambers.

Harry exited the chambers and went to make his way back to the fireplaces but was interrupted when Dumbledore stood in his path.

"What was that?" He hissed angrily.

"What was what?" Harry shrugged innocently, pretending not to understand.

"Your actions in the Wizengamot. That was completely unacceptable, and you shouldn't even have been there to begin with. You are too young and naïve."

"Look, I don't care what you think. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. My actions outside of school, do not concern you." Harry stood his ground.

"They most certainly do. Your parents would be so disappointed with you, skipping school, insulting Lords, being careless." Dumbledore took on the disappointed grandfather look, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You have no right to talk about my parents like that. And as for the skipping school, I have no idea what your talking about. I never skipped, Heads of Houses and Lords and Ladies are allowed to leave on family or political matters as long as they are on track. But since you don't seem to really be caring about the rules aspect or the Hogwarts charter, I'll have you know, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick both gave me permission." He paused when he saw Dumbledore pale causing him to smirk.

"And the insulting lords part, well let's just say he had it coming, I will not bow down to people out of line. And I'll have you know, being careless isn't what I like to call it, I call it not having a stick up my ass. Good day." Harry ended with a grin leaving Dumbledore flabbergasted and moved right passed him making sure to bump his shoulder against Dumbledore's.

Arriving at the fireplaces, Harry floo'd back to The Three Broomsticks before making his way back to the castle. Once he entered the castle, he went to the room of requirement as discussed. Entering the room, he checked the clock above the fireplace, ten forty-five. The first class ended at eleven so he just went over to the research table and began going over some of the papers again.

Hearing the door open Harry turned to checked the clock quickly. Seeing it was eleven, he turned to face the door just in time to be swept into a hug by Hermione. Once he greeted the others in various ways, they all sat around the table.

"You do it?" Neville questioned.

"He never suspected a thing." Harry assured.

"Perfect, now how did the Wizengamot go?" Hermione inquired.

"Well I would say as good to be expected but it actually went better. LeStrange was detained for attempted assault on me. I showed all of the up. Fudge is out of office, Amelia is in. Then I'll got passed and everything is going according to plan. I also got the chance to shock Dumbledore."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Hermione sighed.

"He said my parents would be disappointed and that I was being careless so I told him that being careless isn't what I like to call it, I like to call it not having a stick up my ass." He smirked, Neville and Daphne didn't even try to hide their reactions while Hermione attempted to hide her smile.

"While I agree his reaction to that would be worth it, it still was a bit rude." Hermione admitted.

"Maybe so but he deserved it." Daphne interjected once she stopped laughing.

"Not the point. Either way, what do you think he's gonna do now?" Neville cut it.

"More than likely try to get his pawns to fix things." Harry guessed.

"So we've got the ministry on our side, well mostly. Now what?" Neville questioned.

"Now the public, right Luna?" Harry smirked.

"All set, just need the go ahead." She answered.

"Ready when you are."

"What are you two talking about?" Neville jumped in.

"You'll see tomorrow. Trust me, it's worth the wait."

* * *

 ** _A/N: The long awaited Wizengamot has passed and new things are on the horizon. The Wizengamot was just the beginning of what the group is up to. Thank you for the support. Hope you enjoyed and happy reading! -DS_**


	19. Chapter 19 - For The Best

_**A/N: Hello everybody, hope you're doing alright and that your week's going good. I don't have much to say other than thank for the support. So now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 _Interview with Lord Potter_

 _Quibbler – 3/12/96_

 _Interviewer: Thank you for joining me Lord Potter, how are you doing?_

 _Lord Potter: I'm good, thank you for having me._

 _Q: So what do you plan on doing in reference to political activity?_

 _Lord Potter: Well, I have a strong backing, and a good support team. I want to use my power to change and help the ministry._

 _Q: If you wanted to help the ministry, why vote out Fudge?_

 _Lord Potter: I voted out Fudge because I want to help the ministry but I couldn't with him leading it. Fudge wasn't going to do what needed to be done. He was going to bury his head in the sand and act like nothing is happening._

 _Q: So what made you vote for Amelia Bones?_

 _Lord Potter: Well she was the head of the DMLE, and I believed she would be prefect for the position. She'll make the hard calls and she won't hesitate to do it._

 _Q: You and Albus Dumbledore were once on good terms and were close, what changed that?_

 _Lord Potter: We just don't see eye to eye on things. Difference of opinion in a lot of matters has led to creating a rift between us._

 _Q: You worked with Lord Greengrass and Lord Davis, why?_

 _Lord Potter: We are in what is known as a triple alliance. We share the same or very similar viewpoints and working together can achieve what we are all working towards._

 _Q: Very well Lord Potter, that you for being welling to complete this interview with us._

 _Lord Potter: Anytime, it was my pleasure._

 _Interviewer: Alright folks, you heard it here, information on recent developments straight from Lord Potter himself._

Looking up, Harry turned to Luna. "This is perfect Luna, exactly what we needed." He said as he looked around, practically everyone in the Great Hall was reading a copy.

"I agree, if you want to get the public on your side, this would be the way to do it." Hermione cut in from his left.

"Thanks, well. I believe we all must be getting to class." He replied, while finishing up his cup of coffee before standing and making his way out of the Great Hall.

"What's got him in such a rush?" Neville questioned after seeing Harry leave.

"While he either wants to go see Daphne before class, or he doesn't want to have to deal with Dumbledore. Realistically it's probably the latter because Daphne's still here." Hermione remarked.

"Oh and now she's not." Luna replied causing them to turn there heads and look to where Daphne was sitting only to see her seat empty. Then looking towards the door, they spotted her just before she vanished out the doors.

"Guess it was the first one." Neville chuckled.

After they all finished breakfast, Hermione and Neville nodded Luna goodbye before making their way to the first class of the day, Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Walking into the class, they looked around for Harry, spotting him, they made their way over to him and sat down on either side, with Harry in between them. He was resting his forehead on his palm, while looking down at his charms book.

"So how'd your early morning snog session with Daphne go?" Neville teased.

"It didn't." Harry muttered clearly not in a good mood, not bothering to look at either of them. Shocked, they shared a look over Harry's head.

"Did something happen?" Hermione inquired gently.

Clenching his jaw, Harry answered, "No."

"Now we know something did, what was it mate?" Neville continued.

"Come on Harry we just want to help." Hermione jumped in once he didn't reply.

"We fought okay?!" Harry snapped annoyed.

"Harry just talk to us. Please." Hermione tried, putting a hand on his arm causing Harry to look up from his book.

"We were talking and I almost told her I loved her." Harry admitted.

"Mate that's brilliant." Neville congratulated.

"I said almost. I said the first two words but I stopped. She was looking at me and I realized I-I do. So I stopped and told her I couldn't say it. She asked why and I told her because I'd be lying. She was like that's okay, it's still early. But I told her, I couldn't- I couldn't love her. She was upset, accused me of leading her on, pretending. So we had words, none of which were good. We broke up." Harry finished.

"Why'd you lie?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't get it. If you love her, why did you tell her you didn't?" Neville questioned.

"You're right, you don't get it. Neither of you do. What we're doing, the game that we're playing? It's a dangerous one and we are playing with fire. And having her around only fuels that fire. If word about us got out, it would be hell for her. So right now, it's not the right move. If you love something, set it free. And if it comes back to you, it was meant to be." Harry finished, clearing his throat he looked back down at his book.

"But what made you think to lie in the first place? What brought this one?" Hermione persisted.

"What brought this on? Last night brought this on. I was doing homework and I zoned out, I just started thinking… about the future. And I realized I love her and I realized how I would feel if she got taken away from me, if I lost her. I decided I couldn't let that happen. If I push her away than maybe one day when all of this is said and done, maybe I won't have to worry about losing her every goddamn minute. Maybe one day we can work but today's not that day." Harry stressed, as more people began filling in.

"Harry, you deserve to be happy. And this isn't making you happy." Neville told him.

"Yeah well, for once in my life I had a choice. To risk losing someone else I love or to play it safe and let her be happy and alive. I normally don't play it safe, but that's when it's my actions that could only hurt me. I'm not the safe guy. And she deserves to be with a guy that doesn't put her in danger without even trying." Harry finished.

"Harry it should be her choice, you can't make it for her. She should be able to dec-." Neville tried only to be cut off.

"Harry, you know what your doing?" Hermione interjected, cutting off Neville.

Harry turned his head to face her, "Hope so." He answered before looking to the front of the class.

"Then I'll support you." Hermione assured him to Neville's dismay. Harry look back at her, and he didn't have to say it, she already knew.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm doing this but, if it's what you think. It's your choice, and I'll support you." Neville sighed. Harry turned to him and nodded before smirking at him.

"Alright class, we will begin this lesson with a short review of last classes spel-." Professor Flitwick called the classes attention to the front.

After Charms, Harry and Hermione had Arithmancy. They made it all of two feet into the classroom before Harry's eyes widened and he spun around and walked right back out. Hermione completely confused looked around the classroom before spotting what caused his reaction, Daphne was sitting in the second row. Hermione turned and followed after Harry hoping he hadn't gone far.

Exiting the classroom, she saw she was in luck, he sitting on the floor down the hall. Walking over to him, she plopped down next to him.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

"Hey." He responded in turn, shifting so that he had one leg out and one leg bent up with his elbow resting on his knee.

"I don't blame you." She stated randomly. Surprised he turned his head to face her. "You've lost so many people you've loved. I only makes sense that you want to protect her. And if that's how you wanna do it, then it's your choice. You have the right to just be over losing people. You're strong Harry." She turned her head to face him.

"Sure." He scoffed turning his head back to facing the wall opposite them.

"I'm serious, you've been through so much and have done so much. I wouldn't blame you for just wanting one thing, one person you love to be out of harms way. Honestly that was probably the only way you could've gotten her out of it. So I don't blame you for doing it. I would do the same thing." Hermione assured turning her head to face the wall opposite as well.

"Thank you for being here, for not blaming me. For understanding, Hermione. For being my best friend."

"Always." She moved her hand, and grabbed his from his side lacing it with hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, so this weeks chapter wasn't very progress heavy and it was short. There was no real plan for this chapter and it kinda just went a direction that I wound up liking. The majority of this was written last night, all last week I just couldn't think of anything to write. That's something I experienced this week, sometimes you can't just do something, sometimes you have to take a step back and let it happen all the while hoping everything turns out okay. Hope you enjoyed, because the storm is brewing and there is trouble in paradise. Let me know whatcha thought. Happy Reading! -DS**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Maybe It Wasn't

_**A/N: Hello everyone, hope your doing good and everything's going alright. I want to say thank you for all of the support, I appreciate it. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

"Why'd you lie to Daphne?" A voice came from behind him. It had been two days seen that morning they had broken up. Turning around he saw the person he knew had spoken.

"Oh hi Tracey, I'm great thanks for asking. How about you? Oh that fantastic!" Harry answered his voice practically dripping sarcasm.

"Look, I didn't come here for you to be an ass okay?" Tracey retorted.

"Then why did you come here?" Harry asked being as rude as possible.

"Because I want to know why you lied to Daphne!" Tracey snapped.

"What're you talking about?"

"I've been thinking about it since she told me you broke up. I couldn't put my finger on it… until she told me something else. That you almost told her you loved her, but you stopped. You told her you couldn't, that you couldn't love her." Tracey explained.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't." Harry replied simply before shrugging as if saying too bad.

"You keep saying that. You don't say that you don't love her or that you won't love her. You say you can't or that you couldn't. Which could very easily mean two things. You can't, like it's not possible for you too. Or that you can't because if you did, it would oh I don't know put her in danger." Tracey drawled out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry kept up his act.

"Don't try to lie, your friend told me the truth."

"No, none of them would've told you. I know my friends, they wouldn't."

"You're right. They didn't, I overheard Neville talking to Luna." She smirked.

"So what're you going to do with this information? Tell Daphne?" Harry questioned.

"As much as I want to, I can't. She's gone." Tracey admitted.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Harry questioned curiously.

"As much as you think breaking up with her was going to protect her, you were wrong. Being with her was protecting her." Tracey informed.

"I'm not following."

"Look, you being her was enough for her father to be able to get her out of a marriage contract." At his cocked eyebrow, she continued. "When in negotiations, you can deny negotiations if the heir or heiress that the contract refers to is with or is dating someone. Thing with this negotiation was that it was family binded. Which means it was created as a general contract one or more generation ago. Only comes into effect if one side is uninvolved and sixteen, and the other side doesn't matter unless they're married. Everyone has been smart enough to be in a relationship from the time their sixteen to the time their seventeen. Then the contract passes until the next generation is in the same situation. It continues like that until either one House dies out or it's gone through the numbered amount of generational rotations." Tracey explained.

"But why would Cyrus tell them she's not dating anyone, he wouldn't want that for her."

"A meeting is held between the two heads of houses. One when she's the fifteenth, one when she's sixteen and one when she's seventeen. In this meeting they have to tell the current relationship status of the heir or heiress. They can't lie, it's impossible. The meeting was held yesterday as it is only a few months until her 17th birthday. So you being with her, protected her from that. From a person like twice her age, a bad man Harry." She stressed causing him to begin pacing.

"Great so what do I do? How do I fix it?" He questioned.

"Cyrus can only tell it as far as he knows. And he heard you broke up from a letter from Daphne."

"Meaning he heard we broke up and that's all that mattered. When does the contract become enacted?"

"My guess? As soon as that man can get it. He won't want anything interfering." Tracey guessed.

"Then that's exactly what we're going to do." Harry stated firmly.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tracey wondered.

"As long as she's not dating or involved with someone at the time of the wedding, it can go through, right?"

"Normally yes, is this going where I think it's going?"

"We just have to find her before they sign the papers. And hope that we're in time." Harry explained before taking off down the hall with Tracey on his heels. They made their way to the room of requirement, where Harry stopped and wished for a room with a working floo. Running in, he grabbed some floo powder shouted his destination and disappeared into the flames with Tracey barely a step behind him.

Falling out of the fireplace, Harry landed on Cyrus's office floor. Before he had the chance to move, Tracey came out of the fireplace, landing right on top of him. Once they both stood, they left the office in a rush, looking for someone that may be able to tell them where to go.

Running through the house, Harry came to an abrupt stop after seeing something out a glass door. His stop caused Tracey to slam into his back. Looking out the glass door they realized it was Alexandra walking out to the gates getting ready to leave. Realizing this was their only shot, Harry tried to open the door only for it to be locked. Waving his hand he tried to perform an unlocking spell on to find that it had no effect.

"The doors and windows here only unlock to Greengrasses and a limited group of people. And when they are all absent from the house, it's practically impossible to find an unlocked door or window." Tracey explained quickly.

Sighing, he looked back to see the progress Alexandra had made, they were running out of time. "Screw it." He muttered while taking a few steps back before slamming into the glass window, effectively going straight through it, shattering it. On the ground, surrounded in glass Harry picked himself up off the ground, and ran to catch up with Alexandra.

Getting over most of her shock, Tracey followed shortly behind him. They shouted out to her, eventually she heard them and turned to see them approaching quickly. Stopping, she waited for them to get there.

"What?" Alexandra asked confused.

"When and where is it taking place?" Tracey huffed in between breaths.

"The signing?" Alexandra guessed only to receive to nods in return. "Well in about twenty minutes, as for where, in the LeStrange garden. What exactly do you to plan to do?"

"Wait did you say the LeStrange garden?" Harry asked not sure he heard right. Alexandra nodded sadly.

"How are you getting there?" Tracey rushed.

"By portkey, which leaves in about five minutes. So if you two wish to tag along for whatever your reasons, we must make it to the gates." She didn't even wait for a response before turning and leaving the pair quickly, which had to jog to catch up with her. They made it to the gate with a couple minutes to spare before the portkey activated and they all vanished.

Landing, Tracey stumbled in which Harry caught and steadied her. Looking around they were about to determine that they were standing at the end of the gardens which contained a gazebo in the center. The only thing between them and the gazebo was a 15 foot tall maze of bushes.

"Why the hell would someone want a maze in their backyard?" Tracey remarked before realizing they were down a person. "Um where did Alexandra go?" She questioned looking around trying to spot her. Her comment caused Harry to follow her gaze. Realizing Tracey was right, he sighed.

"Probably was transported straight to the gazebo. Come on, if we want to get there we have to make it through the maze." Harry answered before rushing into the entrance of the maze with Tracey behind him.

Once they came to a fork in the path they looked to each other before nodding and going there separate ways. Harry went right while Tracey went left.

Going through the maze, twisting and turning as fast as he could Harry kept running to dead ends.

"I wonder…" He mumbled to himself before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the latest dead end. " _Bombarda_." He whispered shooting the spell at the wall of bushes. It hit the wall square in the middle and rather than putting a hole in it, on impact the wall shimmered a light blue before returning to its normal state. Warded. Sighing, Harry turned back and continued searching the maze for a way through at a jogging pace.

After what seemed like endless turns and dead ends, Harry made a right turn only to to face with another dead end. Frustrated, he walked up to the wall and leaned against it not knowing what to do. As soon as he made contact with it, it began shimmering. Seeing this he backed away and looked on surprised. The wall of bushes vanished and he could see the gazebo standing about a 150 feet away.

Daphne, Cyrus and Alexandra were standing at the gazebo with their backs facing him. They were unaware of him. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw LeStrange speaking with someone at one of the other maze outputs that led to the gazebo.

Realizing he had very little time, Harry took off sprinting in the direction of the gazebo knowing he had to do something fast once he reached it. Reaching it, he stopped once he reached Daphne and spun her around so that she was facing him and without thinking he cupped her face and crashed his lips into hers.

It took a few seconds for Daphne to get over her shock but she responded once she realized who it was. Not caring what had happened between them, all she cared about was the fact that he was there. They stayed in the lip lock until Harry was ripped away and thrown through the air right back to where he came from, except he crashed into the wall of bushes that was previously open and fell to the ground. Tracey had exited another output of the maze just in time to see the ending of the kiss and Harry flying through the air and slamming into the wall of bushes. Seeing him hit the ground, Tracey rushed over to him to check on him.

Everyone had whipped their heads in the direction of the person that had cast the spell. LeStrange had his wand out and a smirk on his face as he strode towards the gazebo with the person he was speaking to before following behind.

"Ah, now we can begin." LeStrange remarked as he walked in and under the gazebo. "Oh I don't think so." He taunted when he saw Daphne looking at Harry with desperation in her eyes.

The man LeStrange was talking to before walked over and stood in front of them, on the opposite side of the table that was in the center of the gazebo.

"We are gathered here today to recognize the signing and acceptance of a familial binding magical marriage contract. This contract has been passed through generations for the pass five years, and it was one generation away from becoming void. This union today will fulfill the contract and its requirements. You arrived as two separate families, and you will leave as a united whole, one family. It is time to sign." The man finished and a paper appeared on the table.

Only two signatures were needed to sign the rest of their independent lives away and nobody could interfere.

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT A/N: Hey everyone so some of you may already know, I have a poll open on my profile. If you want to way in on what I write next, vote! Hope to see your votes, the poll will remain open for an undetermined amount of time. Thank you and happy reading! -DS_**


	21. Chapter 21 - More Than What Appears

**_A/N: Hey everyone, hope everything's going good and your having a good day. So last time I left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger ending, well it's time to see what happens. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

"We are gathered here today to recognize the signing and acceptance of a familial binding magical marriage contract. This contract has been passed through generations for the pass five years, and it was one generation away from becoming void. This union today will fulfill the contract and its requirements. You arrived as two separate families, and you will leave as a united whole, one family. It is time to sign." The man finished and a paper appeared on the table.

Only two signatures were needed to sign the rest of their independent lives away and nobody could interfere. Even knowing there was no other option, Daphne waited as long as she could before signing on the line. LeStrange signed his name in his appointed spot before turning his head to look at her.

Resolved to what she had to do, she took a last glance at Harry, who was right next to where he landed on all fours trying to catch his breath while nodding to something Tracey had said. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the paper, readying herself to basically sign her life away to LeStrange.

Picking up the quill that was siting on the table waiting for her, she dipped it in the ink jar before moving it to hover over the appointed line. She brought the quill down and signed her name. Well tried to sign her name. She would write her name out but the ink wouldn't appear on the paper.

Clearly frustrated, LeStrange snapped, "Try again!" Not sure what was happening, she dipped the quill in the ink again before trying to sign her name again. Just like last time, she wrote out her name as she normally would but the ink just wouldn't appear on the paper.

"No no no no no." LeStrange muttered quickly clearly unhappy. "AGAIN!" He shouted, trying to get her to try again.

"If it didn't work the first two times it's not going to work at all." Alexandra remarked.

"But it should've worked! There's no reason it shouldn't have!" LeStrange insisted as the three Greengrasses exchanged looks, concerned of what he may do.

"I can think of one." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned seeing the source of the voice, a now standing Harry Potter. "Magic knows things even people don't." He smirked.

"You're going to pay Potter! This is your fault!" LeStrange shouted at Harry.

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that magic can recognize lies. Honestly I wasn't sure it could. What just happened only solidifies the fact that it can." Harry stated simply as he walked closer to the gazebo.

"What the hell are you on about?!" LeStrange demanded, too wrapped up in his anger to put the pieces together for himself.

"You're so upset that you can't even see that all of this is because of your eagerness. This failure is on you. If you had, say maybe waited longer, maybe the magic would've recognized it as valid or maybe I just wouldn't have been able to come on such short notice. But no, you waited all of three days." Harry taunted.

"What the HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" LeStrange screamed.

"Wow, you can't figure it out yet can you?" Harry taunted as he continued to walk closer. "That meeting you had with Cyrus? Well he may not be able to lie, but he can only say as much as he actually knows. Or for a better of fact, what Daphne knows. You see LeStrange, what Daphne didn't know is that our magic didn't recognize our split. And frankly I didn't know it either until quite recently." Harry continued.

"What?" Cyrus questioned.

"He lied. The reason they broke up was based on a lie, one he knew he was telling and more importantly, one their magic knew he was telling even if Daphne herself didn't." Tracey interjected.

"NO! NO! I will not fail my lord. You will pay Potter. She's mine! I will ruin you using her! You breaking up thinking you were protecting her only led to giving us your greatest weakness. The dark lord will find her quite useful!" LeStrange carried on, not evening caring about what he said. He was going to ruin Potter, to take him down once for all. Pulling his wand he pointed it at Harry with a curse about to leave his lips.

"Flipendo!" Came a voice from the side of LeStrange causing him to be flung into one of the pillars of the gazebo. Everyone, shocked seeing LeStrange slam into a marble pillar turned whipped there heads to the source of the spell. Daphne was looking pleased with her wand in her hand.

"I've been waiting to be able to do that." Daphne's voice rang out asking no one in particular causing everyone to snap out of their shock.

"So… now what?" Tracey asked from her spot on Harry's left.

"Now I call in a little favor with the minister." Harry looked at LeStrange who was still on the ground. "I think we just found a new source of information." He grinned.

In The Minister's Office

"So he A, assaulted you without being provoked, he B, admitted to working with Voldemort who need I remind you is a known murderer and C, did all of this just to get back at you?" Amelia listed.

"Pretty much yeah." Harry confirmed.

"Alright, well I think he'll actually be helpful. We'll check him for the mark, and question him." Amelia informed him.

"You think he'll actually answer any questions?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow and a cocked head.

"I can be very persuasive." She stated with a straight face. Chuckling, Harry nodded.

"Okay, well thank you. Our problems just seem to keep adding up."

"Well we might've just found a solution to one of them." Amelia stated grabbing Harry's attention.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I didn't want to tell you useless we knew it would work but you should know. I have a friend in the Department of Mysteries, Croaker. He thinks that if we have enough people that have the Dark Mark we can reverse the signal." She informed him.

"Reverse the signal?" He questioned skeptical.

"So when Voldemort calls his death eaters, he uses the mark. He uses it to find them or to alert them, and whatever else. We don't even know the full capabilities of the mark. So if we can reverse we might be able to possibly find other death eaters." Amelia continued.

"It's all on the same channel. It could lead us right to them." Harry realized putting the pieces together. Amelia nodded and grinned in response.

"Oh Harry, by the way, nice acting out there today. Everything played out exactly as expected." Amelia praised him. "Look, I know you weren't a fan of this idea in the first place and playing two games at the same time isn't easy. So I want to thank you, what you did I know it was hard but it got us one step closer." She continued.

"You're right, it's not easy. Keeping things from them, people who are close to me and trust me isn't easy nor fair to them. But Alexandra signed off on it… this time. I'm just saying, I understand the need for this… cloak and dagger, for the lying and I'll do it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just understand the need for it. But let me make one thing clear, I do not ever want to become like Dumbledore, clear?" He stressed.

"Crystal, and what we're doing-." She paused and gestured between them before continuing "-is nothing like what he does. We are working to end this. Your friends would understand that." She assured.

"Hope you're right. I gotta go but talk to you soon Amelia." Harry bided her a goodbye and a quick hug before using her floo and vanishing in a fury of flames.

Amelia left her office once the fire returned to normal and made her way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Arriving, she entered the Department and headed straight to the Directors office.

"Hello Minister Bones, the Director is in office." The woman at the desk outside the office informed her. Nodding Amelia continued not even bothering to knock she opened the door and headed straight in closing it behind her.

"Amelia, what do I owe this honor?" Gawain Robards, the director of the DMLE, asked.

"Robards, I need to interrogate LeStrange." Amelia informed him.

"Well, technically no member of the Ministry who is not in the DMLE or Auror branch should not be allowed to. But… with the new bill pass and Croakers theory, and the fact you're the minister, I'm willing to bend protocol. I trust you remember where interrogation room Alpha is?" Robards remarked. Nodding Amelia thanked him before turning and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her she went off in the direction of the aforementioned room.

Reaching it, she entered the viewing room first to take a look at the preliminary information. Aurors had already been into the room before.

 _Name - Rabastan LeStrange_

 _Aurors on Point – Kingsley Shacklebolt & Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Findings – LeStrange was very unwilling to answer questions or speak other than to insult or degrade others and in room Aurors. Having no choice, had to forcefully check his arm for mark. Mark was visible and he seemed thrown when we found it just by lifting his sleeve. It appears he was not aware of the new enchantments. Would not admit anything that we didn't already have._

 _Veritaserum – False_

 _Legilimency – False_

 _Recommended – Further questioning using all resources within protocol acceptance_.

"If Kingsley and Tonks were on point for this one than Dumbledore probably already knows whatever they did manage to get." Amelia cursed under her breath. Sighing, she closed the file and picked up the one next to it. Not opening it, she took the file and left the viewing room before entering room Alpha, where LeStrange was sitting in a chair on one side of a table.

"How are you this fine day LeStrange?" Amelia asked pleasantly.

"Not so great. I've been wronged more times than I can count just today alone." He replied innocently.

"Must not be that many times then." Amelia remarked. "Now, you were found with the dark mark on your arm. What do you have to say to defend yourself?" She questioned.

"I was forced to get it under the imperius." He explained not even hesitating.

"So you don't follow Voldemort? You are not a death eater?" She pushed.

"No, I am not." LeStrange assured. He had just said exactly what Amelia needed him too.

"Wonderful, then I have all I need for now. Based on this, I believe you have a high chance of going fre-." She was cut off.

"As I should be, I'm glad someone has come to their senses around here." He smiled.

"Oh you didn't let me finished, what I was going to say was, in at least fifteen years, probably more." She finished barely restraining a grin when she saw his face.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" He protested.

"Oh but I can because let me tell you something LeStrange, you already admitted to exactly what I needed you too. I am well aware of what you said earlier in Lord Potter's presence." She remarked.

"You're going to believe some brat?! He's lying!"

"No he's not, you are. Just so you know, I'm not like the last two ministers. The imperius excuse will not hold up, because I am well aware of the fact that the mark has to be taking willingly. So I suggest you find another argument." She finished swiftly and picked up the file and left the room.

Returning to the viewing room, Amelia watched LeStrange through the one way wall. He was clearly unhappy and angry. Putting the file back down on the table, she went over to the table in the corner of the room that had a Quote Quill and parchment on it. It was connected to the interrogation room and took note of everything said in the room. That paired with the evidence of what was said at the gazebo was enough to get LeStrange sent to goblin custody.

So far, they had fifteen death eaters in goblin custody from places and positions all around the ministry. The majority of which were those that weren't able to be notified to get out before the ministry was put on lockdown after the Wizengamot for the search. Croaker said that he could begin working out how to reverse the magic signature on the dark mark within the week, he just needed to finish researching information of the matter.

Leaving the viewing room with the necessary files and scripts in hand, Amelia went back to Robards office. Entering the office, no words were exchanged, she dropped off the files and transcripts before exchanging nods and then leaving the office, in route to her own office.

They just got one step closer to taking care of parts of Voldemort's circle.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, first of all I want to thank all of you for the support, it means a lot. Secondly, just_** _ **want to let you know, the poll is still open up on my profile, vote if you want to way in on what I write next. Now finally, I know some of you think of the Harry/Daphne break up was just unneeded and drama for the sake of drama but if you understood some of the underlying things in the conversation between Harry and Amelia then you might see why it was necessary, it added a few new layers to what's really going on. Anyway, happy reading and hope you enjoyed! -DS**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Risk Vs Reward

**_A/N: Hello everyone, I don't have a whole lot to say other than polls still open, so I just want to thank you for all of the support. We've reached 400 followers, that is amazing just to imagine. We also have reached 150 reviews! I appreciate all of your feedback, it always helps. Thank you so much! Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

Harry vanished in the flames, disappearing out of Amelia's office. He reappeared in the room of requirement fireplace which they had recently discovered could double as a private floo. Stepping out of the fire, he saw the group scattered around the room all doing different things. Tracey and Daphne were on the couch talking, Hermione and Neville were in the library part of the room looking through books, and Luna was reading a copy of the Quibbler from her spot of the floor.

After stepping out of the flames, Harry headed straight over to the other half of this section of the room where the research table was. His movement though had drawn the attention of Tracey as well as Daphne. Sharing a look they stood from the couch and followed right behind Harry.

Once Harry reached the table, he went to the other side of it and sat in one of the chairs. Picking up some of the papers, he began going through some of the research. Hearing the clearing of a throat, he looked up and set the papers down. Sitting on the other side of the table, across from him was Tracey and Daphne and it looked like they wanted answers, at least one of them did. Sighing but seeing no other choice, Harry gestured from them to ask there questions.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that magic could tell when you lied?" Daphne asked not hesitating to get the answers she wanted.

"Our magic didn't recognize our split because it was based on a lie. While magic may not be able to understand why I lied or the purpose of it, it could tell. It's kinda of an oath, you do it and if you're lying you could lose you magic, because magic can tell. I guess it only really effects something when it's binding magic though. It's hard to explain." Harry tried.

"And what exactly was this lie you told?" Daphne inquired.

"When I told you I couldn't love you, that was a lie." He answered seeing no point in lying.

"Why would you lie about that?" She asked carefully.

"Because I already do. And it never ends well for that person. Almost all of them are dead. So, I pushed you away. To keep you safe." Harry explained.

"That wasn't your choice." Daphne stated firmly.

"Doesn't matter because I made it. I wanted to keep you safe." He stressed.

"You had no right." Daphne's blue eyes turned as cold as ice. She was clearly pissed.

"Look Daphne, I know you're upset at him but his heart was in the right place. He was trying to keep you safe." Tracey defended.

"Yeah and look where it almost got me! Almost trapped in a marriage! I don't care what he meant to do, I care about what he did. He took my life into his hands and made a choice I should've made!" She fumed now standing. She left her seat and paced the length of the table. Their conversation was now drawing the attention of the others.

"Daphne, you have to be able to see this from Harry's point of view." Hermione interjected as she and Neville joined them standing around the research table.

"Why? Huh? He couldn't see it from my point of view!" Daphne snapped.

"BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE I LOVE DYING BECAUSE OF ME!" Harry exploded, shooting up from his seat. "I am sick and tired of watching people drop like flies just because they are close to me. So I'm sorry I didn't take your vote into account but I am not sorry I made an effort to save you." He snapped.

"You let Hermione and Neville and Luna all be friends with you and help you. And you love them too! So it's not fair that you can't give me the same treatment!" She shot back.

"Nothing's fair! You should've learned that a long time ago! What was fair about what almost happened to you today? Huh? Nothing!" He countered. "And you're right, I love them but it's different. They are my best friends! I know full well that no matter what I couldn't get by without them! They are apart of this team and have been since the beginning." He argued. Barely seconds after he said the last word he was throw backwards into the wall behind him. As soon as he hit the wall, Hermione and Neville were hurrying towards him.

Falling to the ground, Harry landed on all one knee and one hand. "What the hell?" He shouted turning his head in her direction and looking at her. Her wand was out of but rather than still pointed at him, it was down at her side. Standing he brushed off Hermione's and Neville worried looks.

"I don't want to be seen differently! I should be treated the same as any of them!" She exclaimed.

"So you blast me into a wall?" He retorted incredulously.

"Got your attention didn't it?" She remarked. Hermione and Neville exchanged looks behind Harry's head before also exchanging a look with Tracey. They all knew this wasn't going to be good, and it wasn't going in a good direction.

"What are you really mad about huh? The fact that I made a decision for you or the fact that I don't treat you the same?" Harry taunted. Hermione, Neville and Tracey all could see what the two were doing. They were trying to hurt one another however they could.

"I'm mad about the fact that I almost had my life signed away today, BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR NEED TO BE THE HERO!" She screamed at him, clearly done with the subtle aggression though there was never really anything subtle about it. Hermione, Neville and even Tracey could see that her mistake before it happened. Harry's emerald eyes flashed with power and looked like the iris was pure green fire.

"Let's get one thing straight, if you think that of me or even think for a second that, that is why I'm doing all this then you don't know me. So don't judge my choices when you don't even understand why I make them." He warned, and the whole group could hear the edge in his voice. Having enough, Harry moved towards the door and left the room.

The fight had changed the atmosphere of the room. It was tense and nobody spoke in fear of setting of another temper.

Harry stormed down the hall, not really bothering to pay attention to where he was going until he slammed straight into another person, sending them to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hur-?" Harry started once he extended his arm to pull the other person up and stopped suddenly once he realized who it was. He completely let go of the other person's arm and let them fall back down to the ground.

"Is that how you treat your best friend, mate?" Ron questioned as stood and brushed himself off.

"No." Harry answered flatly, not in the mood.

"Then why'd you let me drop?" Ron teased clearly not noticing Harry's mood.

"Just so you know, I'm not in the mood today Weasel. So I'd be grateful if you could just leave me alone." Harry put simply but forcefully.

"Look Harry, I don't know what the snakes have been doing to you but I can help. Just come with me to Dumbledor-." Ron started.

"Enough! I'm done. You think you're my friend, well newsflash you're not. I don't want anything to do with you, so if you know what's good for you, stay out of my life." Harry interrupted Ronald mid sentence before sending him a warning glare and continuing down the hall not even bothering to let him have another word.

Harry continued on his way until he reached the entrance to the castle, checking to ensure no one was watching him. He exited it and made his way to the gates. Reaching the edge of the grounds, Harry crossed the line and disapparated.

Unbeknownst to Harry, someone had saw him leaving the castle. The person smirked, and turned around before making their way through the corridors of the castle.

Harry had reappeared outside the phone booth entrance to the Ministry. Stepping inside, Harry punched in the code and waited. The booth then sent him down, where he entered the reception. Going through the process, Harry eventually was on his way to his destination, the Director of the DMLE's office.

On his way, Harry stopped once he was just outside the department. Checking around him, he took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Now with the cloak on, Harry continued into the Department, in search of the directors office. Finding it, he spotted a few things. One, the assistant wasn't at her desk and two, the door to the directors office was open and he wasn't there.

Thanking his luck, Harry entered the office and eased the door shut behind him. Taking off the cloak, he began his search. Rounding the desk, he sifted through papers and files, went through drawers and filing cabinets. One of the cabinets was facing the door, so with his back to the door, he didn't notice until it was too late.

The door opened and in came Amelia with a file. Harry had a file in his hand and whipped around when he heard a door closing.

Seeing Amelia, he went through the list of plausible excuses in his head. "It's not what it looks like." Was what he wound of saying. Amelia's eye brows raised and she had a slight frown on her face.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

Sighing, seeing no choice. "Looking for Malfoy's file." He answered. "Found it." He added jokingly holding up the file in his hand that he was sifting through when she came in.

"Why are you looking for his file in the first place?" She inquired.

"I think you know why." He answer vaguely.

"If it's why I think it is, we've already talked about this, do you really think you can trust him?" She asked concerned as she walked over to the desk that he wasn't far from.

"Hmph no. I don't but you gotta take a risk every now and then, right?" Harry remarked.

"Yes a risk maybe but not a one like this. There are too many variables here. It's more than a risk. It's a shot in the dark."

"But it's a shot I have to take. He has answers that I need."

"No Harry, he has answers you want." She corrected, while putting the file she had in her hand down on the table and opening it.

"Maybe so, to you. To me, I need them. And I don't trust him and I know he sure as hell won't trust me. But maybe that's the upside, we both have to much to lose and enough to gain."

"Harry, when I first told you of the possibility of one of them being alive, I hadn't told you for you to do this. I believed you should been aware but not so you could go do something stupid." Amelia stated firmly.

"Amelia, you knew when you told me, that if there was even the possibility of it that I would walk through hell just to know for sure. You know enough about me to know that, yet you still told me."

"Maybe that was a mistake." She retorted.

"You want to know just as much as I do. But unlike you, I can do something. I don't have to play by the rules. And trust me I don't plan to." He assured.

"Do you ever?"

"Not lately." He grinned.

"I'm not saying I agree. But if I turned a blind eye, just make sure you make this is worth it." She told him before leaving the office, leaving the file she brought in on the desk.

Lowering his eyes to it, Harry moved over to the desk and glanced at the file.

 _Interrogation with Sam Travis – Death Eater_

The title of the file was labeled. Eyes widening, Harry put the pieces together. She know he was here and brought the file for him to see. Shaking his head, Harry took out his wand and cast a duplication spell on the file as well on Draco's file. Putting his wand away, he returned the original Malfoy file to its spot in the cabinet.

Shrinking the duplicates, Harry put them in the inside of his leather jacket pocket before taking his cloak back out, and picking up the original file and leaving the office.

Making his way through the Ministry, Harry eventually made it to the Ministers office. Taking off the cloak before rounding the last corner, he went straight into the office. He threw the file on Amelia's desk.

"Thanks." He said to the empty room before continuing straight to the floo, and disappearing into the flames.

Barely a second after his foot cleared the floo, the door opened and Amelia walked in. Seeing the file on her desk, she looked at the file place that a still lit in green flames.

"Good luck kid." She said smiling to the empty room. Turning back to her desk, she rounded it and sat in the chair before picking up the interrogation file and reading for what had to be the twentieth time.

Coming to a decision, Amelia stood and went over to her fireplace before making a floo call.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, so some of the things in this chapter are very foreshadowing and you can see there are gaps between what you've read and what this chapter says, there will be flashbacks that fill in those gaps. I think this arc is going to be an interesting one. I hope you agree. Please don't be too mad at me for bringing Draco back in. I think his character is more than what meets the eye. Hope you enjoyed and happy reading! Until next time! -DS_**


	23. Chapter 23 - I Help You, You Help Me

**_A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're doing alright and I hope your weeks going good. Real quick I just want to say, thank you for all of the support you've given this story. Never think it is unappreciated, as it always is. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 _ **Changing My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 23: Taking A Chance**_

After flooing out of Amelia's office, Harry replaced the cloak over himself and exited the Three Broomsticks. He then made his way to the castle.

Entering the castle, Harry went up to Gryffindor Tower and into the boys dorm. Going into the apartment that the trunk stored, Harry exchanged his current cloths for a black t-shirt, black slim jeans, dark maroon and white midtop Nikes and his black slim leather jacket. Exiting the apartment and the trunk he made sure everything was in his trunk and then shrunk the it.

Satisfied that he had everything, he turned towards the door. Once he reached it, and his hand on the handle about to open it, the door opened and was pulled from his hands. Hermione was standing there in front of the door making sure he couldn't get through. She was dressed in skinny dark blue jeans, a grey and black long sleeved shirt with a beaded bag.

"Hey Hermione, what's up? You going somewhere?" Harry greeted nonchalantly with a grin and gestured to her beaded bag and her street clothes. She tilted her head to the left.

"Wherever you plan to go." She answered with a smile gesturing to his own clothes. Harry's grin disappeared.

"Hermione, look I…" Harry started.

"No Harry. Amelia floo called me. Actually the room of requirement but only Neville and I were there. She told us what you planning to do. Well more like who you were planning to find." She interrupted.

"She said she was going to turn a blind eye." Harry mumbled not happy.

"Maybe a blind eye in law terms but she's not an idiot Harry." Hermione remarked.

"No I'm not taking you and Neville with me, end of story." He stated firmly before pushing past her.

"No you're not, you're taking me." She grabbed his eye and pulled his arm to turn him back to face her. Looking him in the eye, she didn't let him go.

Jaw clenching, he replied. "I don't have much of a choice in this, do I?"

"Nope." She grinned, knowing that while he may not like it, he wasn't going to fight it.

Nodding in acceptance, Harry turned and walked down the stairs with Hermione behind him. They made their way through the common room and to the room of requirement where they used the floo and disappeared.

Reappearing in The Three Broomsticks floo, Harry pulled Hermione out and they made their way to the edge of Hogmeade. Reaching it, Harry warned her.

"Hold on." He said as he grabbed a tight hold of her hand. He waited until she nodded before disapparating.

Once they arrived, they separated as Hermione looked around. "Where are we?" Hermione inquired as she looked around the room. It was not a big room, there was a bed in the corner next to a desk. There was papers scattered on the floor. It was very dimly lit. From what Hermione could tell, it looked like it would be apart of a small flat from the cheaper, older buildings.

"Where he was last spotted." Harry answered while checking around the room.

"Why would he be here? Why not at Malfoy Manor?" She questioned incredulously as she bent down and picked up a stray piece of newspaper off the ground.

"He's not a Malfoy anymore." At her shocked look at his statement he paused before continuing. "Are you Draco?" He asked without even turning around.

At his question, a person walked in through the door that was behind and angled to Harry's left. "No I'm not." He sneered as Harry turned around to face him. Draco wasn't wearing wizard robes but rather street clothes much like Harry's and Hermione's. He was wearing jeans similar in color to Hermione's, and a untucked dark grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco questioned, with little malice in his voice. He obviously wasn't thrilled to see Harry again but he wasn't in much position to do anything.

"I need your help." Harry answered honestly.

"My help?" Draco asked surprised even though he tried to hide it. "And why the hell would I help you?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you know what I can do for you." Harry answered. Hermione was looking between the two trying to understand what they were talking about. Putting the pieces together, her eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp intake of breathe.

The slight noise caused Draco's eyes to turn to her. "Ah I see Granger's figured it out. A bit slow today aren't we?" He smirked.

"Harry, you can not be seriously thinking about helping him, can you?" Hermione remarked, glaring at Draco.

"If he can help get me what I want." He answered though it was directed at both of them.

"As I said before Potter, why would I help you?"

"Because you and I both know that being disowned is just as worse, no it's actually considered worse than being a squib in the pureblooded community. Especially for someone like you. I can change that. I can't change your allowance to do magic but I can give you protection. Protection you're going to need, badly." Harry supplied.

"I doubt you could protect anyone Potter. After all, look at what almost happened to Greengrass." Draco mocked.

"Oh trust me, if I wanted to, I could've kicked your arse. Don't make me want to." Harry warned.

"Technically it wouldn't be him protecting you, it would be his house name. Everyone knows not to mess with Lord Potter. Only people looking for trouble have." Hermione commented from her position angled to Harry's right.

"Which name?" Draco asked.

"Black." Harry answered with no hesitation.

"So I would be a member of House Black. As I don't have any better offers at the moment, what do you want Potter?" Draco decided.

"I want your help breaking into Bellatrix's vault." Harry answered. Draco's eyes widened, he certain hadn't thought it was something like that. Even Hermione was surprised, she hadn't known what Harry was trying to do, only who he wanted help from.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked not sure he heard right.

"You heard me. And don't say you can't help because I know you can."

"Um Harry, how can he help break into a Gringotts vault?" Hermione wondered drawing Harry's attention to her.

"He may not be a Malfoy anymore but he can still think like one. And right now, that's the thinking I need." Harry answered before looking back at Draco. "So what'll it be? You help me and I help you or I tell exactly who you don't want to know where you are, where you are. Your choice."

Draco looked between Harry and Hermione trying to find something he could exploit. Finding nothing, he sighed before answering. "Where do we start?"

"It's moving day. Get whatever you care about." Harry told him. Draco nodded stiffly, before moving towards Hermione. Harry's eye followed his every move. Draco continue right past Hermione and to the closet behind her. He grabbed a suitcase from the top and throw whatever cloths were in the closet into it before closing it and exiting the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a sling bag across his shoulder. Holding the suitcase he nodded to Harry. Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Seconds later, the three vanished from the tiny flat along with the luggage.

They landed in front of gates. Draco and Hermione looked around, both trying to figure out where they were. One of the pillars had a serpent on it.

"We're at Slytherin Manor? Aren't we?" Draco exclaimed, turning to look at him with wide eyes. With a slight smile, Harry nodded.

Harry stepped forward and the snake that was on the pillar came to life and burst out and landed in front of him. While to Hermione and Draco, it just looked like the snake and Harry were looking at each other. They couldn't see his eyes. Harry's eyes glowed for a second before returning to normal. The snakes eyes glowed a second after before the gates opened and the snake returned into the pillar.

"Let's go." Harry said with a hidden smile.

The trio walked through the gates, Harry leading with Hermione and Draco trailing behind him. Once they got to the doors, Harry turned to face Draco.

"Draco, just so you know you can't speak of this places location to anyone I don't allow you to. And not just because you don't actually know where it is, but rather you physically can't. So don't waste your energy trying." Harry not waiting for a response, turned back around and opened the doors before entering the manor. Hermione, glancing at Draco, followed behind Harry with Draco bringing up the rear.

After the last of them entered the house, the doors closed automatically behind them. Standing in the foyer, Harry stopped.

"What're you doing?" Hermione questioned coming up behind him. He glanced at her before a slight pop could be heard. It drew the trios attention.

"Master Harry, welcome to Slytherin Manor." A elf wearing a uniform with the House Slytherin emblem on its shoulder. As soon as Hermione saw the elf, her eyes blazed with anger.

"How could you?!" Hermione raged, jabbing Harry in the chest angry.

"How could I what?" Harry asked unsure as to what she was angry about.

"Make an elf call you master! Have an elf!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't make him call me anything! He just does! And as for having one, well it's helpful and it saves them." Harry explained.

"How the hell does making them a servant save them? That can no-." Hermione started.

"Jeez Granger, that's exactly why purebloods dislike muggleborns." Draco interrupted causing her to spin to face him.

"Oh because we care?!" She retorted.

"No because you don't understand how this world works. House elves need masters to live. It's the bond with a master or family that gives them their main magic and they rely on that bond to live. Maybe if you actually learned about our world you would get that." Draco stated a matter of factly.

Hermione's mouth gaped, and her eye wide. She looked between Harry and Draco, to see if what he was saying was true. When her eyes stopped on Harry, she waited. He nodded in confirmation that what Draco had said was true.

"But it that's true, how is Dobby still alive? Where is he anyway?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Wait a minute, Dobby as in my families old elf?" Draco interjected.

"Yes." Hermione answered before looking back at Harry still waiting for an answer.

"I honestly don't know how he still alive. Maybe he's just been living off his stored magic? As for where he is, I don't know that either. I'm not his master. And I never really paid attention to when he stopped popping about." Harry admitted.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I had a few things on my mind!" Harry defended causing Hermione to hmph.

"What are we doing here Potter?" Draco questioned.

"And here I thought it was obvious. This is going to be all of our residence until we pull this off." Harry informed him.

"Well last I checked, the Hogwarts year isn't over. Yet you two are what?"

"Right now, Hogwarts is on the back burner. I'll go back when it's time." Harry answered.

"And what about you?" Draco gestured to Hermione.

"Someone's got to stop him from making stupid decisions." She remarked.

"Anyway, this is Jake. He's head elf here in Slytherin manor. Most things in this house are done manually. There is a fully functioning kitchen and it will be used. If you need something you can't get or do on your own, call either Freddy and Blain. They will help you. Draco, Freddy will show you to your room." Harry paused and seconds after he said that, another elf appeared. He was wearing similar clothing to Jake. "Hermione, I'll show you to your room." Harry finished. The other two nodded and Freddy beckoned Draco to follow him. He followed, bags and all.

Hermione and Harry made their way up the stairs in the foyer. They walked through the halls until they pasted the master bedroom. They stopped at the room right next to it.

"This is yours." Harry informed her.

"Thanks, Harry?"

"Hm?" He beckoned for her continue.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked curiously.

"Not yet, but it will be."

"Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain?"

"The truth on something." He answered, before continuing, "Talk later?" At her nod, Harry turned and returned down the hall.

The night flew by for the trio who after dinner were all doing there own thing. They had decided to get started tomorrow. Though working with Draco was going to be interesting and sometimes difficult, Harry was fully willing to do it as a means to an end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile At Hogwarts_

Dinner had ended hour's ago and the head of house staff were having a meeting.

"Has anyone seen Potter, it seems his arrogance has grown thinking he can skip meals and classes." Snape remarked.

"Wait, Harry wasn't in your class?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Or mine. He wasn't at lunch or dinner either. Miss Granger was also not in attendance." Professor Sprout informed them.

"Have any of you seen either of them?" Dumbledore asked the heads of houses. They all shook their heads in answer.

"I fear they may be missing. Keep it quiet for now but please do find them." Dumbledore persisted. All of the teachers nodded, though Snape's was reluctant as he couldn't care less.

"Meeting dismissed."

McGonagall's first thought after she left the office was, _This is not good. Potter predicted this reaction though, let's hope he predicted the outcome as well._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone, just so you know polls still open. I know Draco probably seemed different but with everything he's gone through and the few options he has, he saw what he needed to do for his own sake. Thank you for all of the support! Hope you enjoyed! Happy reading! -DS_**


	24. Chapter 24 - Plan

_**A/N: Hey everyone, hope all is going well. There will be short flashbacks in this chapter. Thank you for all of the support you give in this story. If you're a writer here then you understand the effects it can have. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 24: Plans and Pride_**

 _"Come in!" McGonagall called from her seat in her office. The door opened and in stepped Harry. She looked up at him. "Potter, what can I do for you?" She questioned as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him._

 _"I know you probably aren't going to agree with what my plan is but I need you to understand it. I'm leaving Hogwarts." Harry started._

 _"Well you are right about my not agreeing. What could bring about this response?" She inquired, frowning slightly._

 _"I need to do something that I can't do from here. Everything I've done so far, has been from here or that I could just go for a little while during the day, but that won't work here. I need someone's help that I wouldn't be able to get here." Harry explained._

 _"And what exactly is it that you want me to do?" She questioned, leaning back in her chair with her hands intertwined laying in her lap._

 _"Dumbledore will notice I'm gone within the first day. He'll ask anyone if they've seen me, heard of me, anything." He continued._

 _"So you want me to lie when he asks." She guessed._

 _"No…" He paused at her raised eyebrows. "I want you to help him." He finished. Her eyebrows rose higher, practically into her hairline._

 _"I'm afraid I'm not understanding."_

 _"The only way to win a someone else's game, is to make them think you're playing."_

 _"Continue." She beckoned._

 _"We're playing the same game. But we're at a disadvantage, we're playing two games. At the same time. So the only way to turn the tide into your favor is change the rules and the board. Make moves that can't be predicted or even seen until it's too late and the kings in checkmate. Because then it's your game and they don't even know it."_

 _"Very well Potter. Good luck with that next move. I'll floo if I need to contact you." She assured. Harry nodded before leaving the room to go get ready._

After breakfast the day after they left Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Draco all met in the study where there was a map on the research table that was in the left half of the room.

"The only way to win a someone else's game, is to make them think you're playing." Harry told Draco and Hermione while all three leaned over a map.

"How do you make someone think you're playing without actually playing?" Hermione interjected.

"We're playing the same game. But we're at a disadvantage, we're playing two games. At the same time. So the only way to turn the tide into your favor is change the rules and the board. Make moves that can't be predicted or even seen until it's too late and the kings in checkmate. Because then it's your game and they don't even know it." Harry said in a voice that while calm, still sent a shiver down Draco and Hermione's back.

"How do you change a board without someone noticing?" Draco remarked sarcastically.

"You use things that they don't understand. Can't imagine." Hermione realized, fully understanding.

"Like what?" Draco retorted.

"Wizards and witches often don't realize things can be done without magic or that things don't have to be done a certain way. You do something in a way they wouldn't think of? They wouldn't see it until it is too late."

"What exactly are you implying?" Draco sneered, shifting his head to face her in response.

"Absolutely nothing." She paused until he looked back down. "Only that wizards can't always see the big picture." She commented causing his head to whip back to face her with a sneer.

"You have no right to talk like that!" He spluttered.

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." She retorted before continuing, "Like right now, you've been looking specifically at the vault door for a way in and out. But if you take a step back, you'll see that the door isn't how we have to get in." She finished. Draco, still upset looked down at the map.

"That makes no sense!" He exclaimed, angry.

"Actually, she's right. The vault door will be physically impenetrable. But the surrounding wall… well I don't think the goblins built the bank with muggle means of breaking in, in mind." He sharing a look with Hermione, who had a grin on her face.

"Well it seems like you two have it all figured out! Why do you need me?!" Draco exploded.

"Because it's always good to have a contingency." Harry grinned, causing Draco to gap.

"You played me?!" Draco realized, upset.

"Maybe so. But you'll still get what you want in the end." Harry assured him.

"Not very Gryffindor of you Potter." Draco growled.

"Then I guess the hat was right. I should've been in Slytherin. But in the end, it's easier to do Slytherin things when people don't think you're capable of it." Harry smirked and raised his eyebrow, just daring Draco to say something but he didn't even have to. Draco was to shocked to do anything. He never would've thought. Draco looked Harry in the eye and nodded, it wasn't only a sign of agreeing but a sign of respect for the Slytherin that had been in Gryffindor robes. Draco may have been a lot of things but blind wasn't one of them. He could recognize a true sign of cunning and power when he saw it. Harry was a Slytherin in more than just name. Even if Draco didn't want to admit it.

 _"Okay, so how do you do a muggle break in?"_

 _"How do you plan to get into a bank vault that isn't yours?" Amelia questioned._

 _"Now if I tell you that, wouldn't you have reason to arrest me?" Harry inquired with a smile._

 _"Not technically as it's all hypothetical, right?"_

 _"Of course." He assured her. "So I'm thinking muggle means." He continued._

 _"Smart, it's doubtful that they have protections against that. But still, what of muggles to you plan to use?"_

 _"I'm thinking battery operated power tools. Maybe a jackhammer or two." He answered without batting a eye._

"Battery operated power tools, maybe a jackhammer." He answered Draco.

"Um Harry, jackhammers make a lot of noise." Hermione reminded him.

"Not if magics involved. The perfect break in is a balance between muggle and magic." Harry told the two.

"A silencing or muffling charm?" Draco guessed looking up from the map. Harry nodded in response.

"What about the vibrations?" Hermione questioned, flipping through a notebook that was on the table.

"It's so far underground nobody would feel it." Draco answered.

"Alright and how about getting seen? We obviously don't want to be recognized." Hermione continued.

"I was thinking simple ski masks?" Harry answered sheepishly. Hermione looked at him incredulously before sighing.

"Honestly, while sad that would probably work." Hermione remarked.

"Why's that sad?" Draco shifted from one foot to the other.

"Because of its simplicity." Hermione answered. "All goes back to not seeing the whole picture. To understand it, you'd have to understand both halves of the world, magical and muggle. Which, many witches and wizards do not." Hermione reminded him.

"And in this case, that's in our favor." Harry informed them.

"Alright so how do you plan to get these power thingys?" Draco questioned Harry.

"It's easier than you think." Harry shrugged. The three resumed looking through the map of the bank and the vaults.

 _While Back at Hogwarts_

"Daphne! I'm talking to you! Don't just walk away!" Tracey continued calling after her as they made their way to breakfast. They had been walking together but then Tracey asked said the off-limits word 'Harry' which caused Daphne to get upset and walk faster away.

Whipping around so fast, Daphne almost made Tracey slam into her. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? He doesn't matter." She stated firmly before turning around and continuing walking.

"So what? You're just going to act like nothing happened?! Like you never met him? Like he didn't change your life? Make it better?" Tracey yelled after her. She didn't stop so Tracey continued, "Your problem is your pride! You're too self-absorbed and stubborn to even think of just stopping and listening!" Her words stopped Daphne in her tracks. She turned back to face Tracey and came back so she was mere feet from her.

"My pride?" She said shocked. "It's not my pride that's stopping me from listening. It's my common sense. And maybe you're right, he did change my life but in the end it wasn't for the better. He almost ruined my life. Because of how self-absorbed he is!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Maybe if you actually tried to see it from his point of view, you might get it." Came a voice from behind Daphne. It caused both girls to look behind her at the source.

"Longbottom! This a private conversation!" Daphne snapped.

"If it was private you wouldn't be having it in the middle of an open corridor." Neville retorted approaching them. "I don't know where you get off talking about him that way, but you have no right." He held his ground.

"I have no right! Yeah, let's talk about no right! He had no right to do what he did, but hey did that stop him? No!" Daphne threw in his face. Neville's eyes widened, he finally saw what was really going on.

"Hmph, you're more mad about your pride being hurt, then about what he did. If you understood him, you would get why he did what he did." Neville remarked.

"Fine! I don't understand him then! I really don't care!" She exclaimed.

"Then don't act like you understand why he did it. You may know the reasons on a 2-D level but you don't know what it really feels like for him." Neville told her.

"Oh really? Well then why don't you tell me?" Daphne mocked.

"I can't, because I know loss. I know what it feels like. But not on the scale he does. I don't know betrayal, I don't know that feeling. And he is doing everything he can to make sure we don't have to."

"Well then why isn't he here explaining that to me? Why are you here trying to tell me about things even you don't understand?" Daphne questioned.

"Maybe because he's gone?" Neville snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tracey interjected when Daphne didn't say anything.

"He left, even I don't know where he is." He answered.

"What about Hermione? Does she?" Tracey questioned.

"If I knew where she was, I'd ask her. But then again I probably wouldn't have to at that point." Neville told them.

"You mean she's gone too?" Tracey continued.

"Uh huh, and my guess? Where ever they are, they're together. Helping each other, working together. Amelia floo'd us in the room yesterday after you guys left. Told us what he was planning. And Hermione went after him, I guess she found him in time." Neville recalled.

"And what's he planing?" Daphne spoke up.

"It doesn't matter." He denied.

"Obviously it does if you won't say." Daphne pushed.

"Fine, he was going off to find Malfoy, okay?" He gave in.

"Why?" Tracey and Daphne questioned in unison.

Sighing, Neville looked away and answered, "Amelia said he was taking a risk, going to him for help. So whatever he was looking for, he was pretty desperate to find."

"It doesn't matter. He can do what he wants, I'm going back to my life." Daphne pulled away and left for the Great Hall leaving Tracey and Neville standing there.

"She's just mad." Tracey assured him.

"No she's not." He said causing Tracey to look at him. "She's rattled. That contract was incredibly close to being signed. She always knew that being with Harry was dangerous but I think she's just starting see what really happens when Harry is like this. She's never seen this side, she called it the hero. It's not, it's his instincts. Something he will always go back to no matter how much he changes. It's who he is, and that, he can't change." He continued looking in the direction Daphne went. She turned her head to face the same direction.

"I don't think he'd want to." Tracey commented. "From what I hear? He may look like his father with his mothers eyes, but his personality is more his mothers. At least that's what my mother's said." She continued when he looked to her. Neville nodded.

 _Dumbledore's Office_

"Albus, I saw him leave the grounds yesterday. He just walked out like he had a right. Arrogant! I tell you! Just like his father!" Snape snarled.

"That's where you're wrong Severus." Dumbledore said not looking up from the parchment he was reading. While Snape's head whipped to face him. "He may look like his father, but he is showing more and more of Lily's personality. Which is very alarming."

"That boy is nothing like Lily! For you to even say that is preposterous!" Snape exclaimed angrily.

"Severus! I know your reservations about him but it is about time you start seeing Harry for what he is. And that is not his father." Dumbledore warned.

"It doesn't even matter, the brats gone. Hopefully he dies wherever he is." Snape sneered.

"Enough! You will help find him! I don't care what you think of him. It's for the greater good and in the end you know what will happen. Everything will be worth it." Dumbledore snapped.

"Fine." Snape said reluctantly before leaving the office with his cloak bellowing behind him. Dumbledore sighed when the door slammed.

He waved his hand causing a chess board to appear in front of him on his desk.

"I will win Harry. It's only a matter of time. After all it is for the greater good." Dumbledore said to the empty office as he moved one of his pawns on the board at the same time as one of pawns somewhere else was moving into action.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So if you haven't noticed, I've kinda been writing anywhere from 2,000 to 3,000 words each chapter. Right now, I believe this is a good length as it allows me to update consistently and on time. I try to be at least a week ahead so I can have one as a backup in case something comes up and I don't have time. Hope you enjoyed and happy reading! -DS**_


	25. Chapter 25 - What?

**_Don't have much to say so, thank you for the support as always. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 _ **Changing My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 25: What's Left?**_

 _The fireplace in the room of requirement turned green, drawing Neville and Hermione attention. They exchanged a look before rushing over to it. In the flames was the outline of Amelia Bones head._

 _"Neville, Hermione, has he left yet?" Amelia questioned as soon as she saw it was only them in the room._

 _"What'd you mean 'left yet'" Neville asked._

 _"Okay, so neither of you know. A little while ago, Harry was here in the ministry looking through Robards office for a file." She told them._

 _"What was he looking for?" Hermione inquired._

 _"Draco Malfoy's file." She answered. Neville and Hermione looked to the other, both thinking the same thing, 'Why?'_

 _"What for?" Neville voiced._

 _"I told Harry some information I acquired and Harry will go through hell for the truth. It's something he would take any risk for. He's going after Draco because he needs him." She answered._

 _"Why would Harry need Draco's help?" Hermione asked, avoiding the question Amelia knew they both wanted to ask._

 _"I don't know. I can think of a few reasons but as for what Harry's thinking, I don't know. Though I don't think he's instrumental to Harry's plan." She told them her thoughts._

 _"Then why would he need him?" Neville asked curious._

 _"Harry's clever, he knows how to play people. He also knows how to make people want to help him. He wouldn't do something like this without a contingency. That's what I think he's using Draco for, a backup plan." Amelia told them._

 _"Someone to take the fall?" Neville asked while Hermione remained silent._

 _"I don't think so, more like someone that can be of use if things go bad. I can't know for sure since I don't know what he's planning."_

 _"You want one of us to help him." Hermione realized._

 _"Someone has to be there to save his arse." Amelia remarked while looking directly at Hermione. Neville saw where she was looking and turned to Hermione._

 _"Go. It's your place." Neville told her firmly. She hesitated before nodding and leaving the room, leaving Neville there in front of the fire with Amelia._

 _After Hermione left, Amelia looked to Neville, "You know what he's willing to do anything for don't you?" She suggested. He turned his head back to face the fireplace and he looked at her. He didn't even need to answer with words. "How?" She wondered. He turned away again to look back at the door that Hermione had walked out of._

 _"Because I would do the same thing." He answered quietly staring at the door from his crouching position in front of the fire._

It was the day after they had started planning and Harry was out, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the manor. It was in the morning and Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Granger." Draco greeted when he walked into the kitchen at nine. He was dressed in dark grey joggers and a slim forest green t-shirt. Sitting at the island, he watched what she was doing.

"Malfoy." She greeted in kind, even though they both knew he technically wasn't one anymore.

"What're you making?" He asked curiously. She turned from the stove and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked ruder than she intended.

"I'm curious." He told her.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat." She mocked.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat." He remarked.

"What is your problem Malfoy?!" She snapped. His eyebrows shot up.

"I have a lot of problems Granger. You want me to list them, we'll be here all night." He answered serious.

"Oh yeah, you have a lot of problems! I'm sure." She said practically dripping sarcasm. "If you have so many problems, why are you here?"

"Look Granger, I'm here because it's my best shot. Not because I like you or Potter or because I want to help. I'm here for me. You think Potter wants to help me? No he doesn't, he just knows the price of help from someone that's not willing to give it. And I know the price of being disowned. I've been paying it and I'd rather not pay for it with my life. That's why I'm here Granger." He stood and made his way out of the kitchen, but right before he pushed open the swinging door he turned. "Oh and Granger... your foods burning." He told her with a small grin before leaving the kitchen.

At his words, Hermione whipped around and turned off the stove before groaning. "Damn." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he came in to the kitchen from the opposite side that Malfoy left it.

"Burned my pancakes." She told him before turning around to face him.

He saw her look and asked. "What?"

"Why Malfoy? Of all people, why him?" She asked, not understanding.

Sighing, Harry looked away before looking back at her and answering, "Because, the easiest way to get help is to go to somebody that needs your help just as much as you need theirs. And he needed it more than anybody else I know of." He informed.

"She was right." Hermione muttered under her breathe.

"Who was right?" Harry questioned, having caught what she said.

"Doesn't matter." She assured him. He looked at her quizzically for a few seconds before letting the matter drop.

"Met me in the study in an hour?" He asked, she nodded in response. He left the kitchen, leaving Hermione there standing in from of the off stove with her burnt pancakes on the counter.

Going back over to the fridge she got what she needed, before beginning to make a new batter for pancakes.

Almost exactly an hour later, Hermione entered the study to see Harry bent over the research table.

"Hey." Hermione greeted. "So I've been curious about something, your alliances with the Greengrasses and the Davis's, are they still all good after everything?" She asked as she approached him. He had been leaning on his elbows writing, pushing up he moved so he was leaning on the table with his hands before turning his head to face Hermione.

"They understand, um our relationships have no impact on our alliances." He answered.

"Really?" She asked skeptically, coming up beside him on his left.

"Alright, maybe a little impact." He replied making a little bit gesture with his left hand before looking back to the table.

Chuckling, she looked at what he was doing, "You know, you're going through a lot of effort for this." She said nonchalantly.

"I've been going through a lot of effort for a lot of things." He reminded her.

"Maybe but this the first time you've really crossed the line. I mean we basically live in a morally grey area now but still." Hermione told him. He looked at her incredulously.

"Crossed the line?! Nobody's died!" Harry defended. She had a small smile on her face.

"That's not the line I'm talking about and you know it."

"I'm doing what is necessary to get what I'm looking for." He told her.

"Why are you really using Malfoy? I don't get it, it's not li-." She was cut off.

"Because I know how it feels! To be hunted! Yeah he did some bad things and he deserved the punishment he got but not being disowned. I'm using him because he has crossed lines before. And he may not be able to cross the last one but I just need someone who isn't in public eye and can work in the shadows even better than we can." He snapped, being honest about it for once. He may not especially like Malfoy but he wouldn't put anyone into the fate he had. She nodded in acceptance and let it go.

"So whatcha got here?" She asked gesturing to a paper that was on the table with a list on it and checkmarks next to the items.

"The checks are for what I got already. I got most of the stuff we'll need this morning. Two jackhammers, a power drill, a chisel and two sledge hammers. I haven't exactly done this before so I wasn't positive on exactly what we'd need. I just went for things that seemed like would help." He admitted.

"A laser drill?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Seemed like it would be of use. It's better to be prepared wth stuff we won't need than not prepared without stuff we need. We don't know what will be there, we have to expect the worse." He defended.

"Alright so you got the break in part covered, how about how we're going to get down to the vaults in the first place?" She questioned.

"I was gonna leave that part of the plan up to you and Draco to figure out." He said honestly causing her to give him a 'your kidding, right?' look. She sighed when she realized he wasn't.

"Okay, well if we're going to plan this then Malfoy needs to be here too." She told him. Nodding, Harry called, "Jake!" Seconds later, the elf appeared.

"Can you tell Draco to come to the study?" Harry asked, Jake nodded before disappearing.

Minutes later, Draco entered the study in the same clothes as before. He strode in and over to the table before going to the opposite side that Hermione and Harry were on, so he facing them.

"You rang?" Draco's voice practically dropped sarcasm, as he leaned on the table.

"I got most of the equipment we'll needed." Harry informed him.

"Question, how do you plan to power the stuff?" Draco questioned.

"As I said before, the perfect break in is a balance of muggle and magical means." Harry responded cryptically.

"And how exactly are we supposed to get to the vaults in the first place?" Draco drawled.

"As I told Hermione earlier, you two have to figure that part out." At his words, Draco's head whipped to look at Hermione before looking back at Harry with the 'your kidding, right?' look. Harry shook his head in response.

"Well, if we expect to figure something out guess we should get to it." Hermione said however reluctant she was.

 _Hogwarts_

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville and Luna sitting together at the Gryffindor table when Professor McGonagall came over to them.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office after breakfast." She informed the duo when she approached before turning and returning back to the staff table.

The two looked at one another, they could both guess why he wanted to see them and what he wanted to talk about. They had already discussed it and the probability that he would question them. So when breakfast was over, they were prepared when they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Please have a seat." He promoted when they entered the office, before offering a lemon drop which both had declined.

"So I'm sure you both are aware of the reason I called you here." He began. The two looked at each other.

"I'm afraid not Professor." Neville disagreed at the same time that Luna said, "I believe so." Which only confused Dumbledore.

"Then as you know with Mister Potter missing, I am trying to fin-." He started.

"Harry's missing?!" Luna interrupted playing her part. Dumbledores eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes he is, that is why else would I have wished to speak to you urgently?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"The infestation of course!" Luna exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"I-infestation?!" Neville cried, his head whipping quickly back and forth from looking at Luna to Dumbledore.

"What infestation?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Hálfvitis's, of course!" Luna exclaimed. Neville's face adopted a panicked look, while Dumbledore looked clueless.

"What's that?!" Neville asked alarmed.

"It's a small creature that can infect the brain and make the easiest things to see and understand impossible!" Luna answered him.

"How do we protect ourselves?!" Neville asked panicked, eyes wide.

"Your safe unless you have a gene that you're born with, then they will go straight for you!" She stressed. "Professor, you have to do something!" She begged.

"Of course. I'll check right into it. You may return to your day." He assured her before dismissing them. The two stood and left the office.

After they made it a good portion down the corridor, they looked at the other and burst out laughing.

"Hálfvitis's! What does that even mean?" Neville questioning between laughs.

Chuckling, Luna answered, "It means idiot's in Icelandic." Which caused Neville to laugh again. Raising his hand to her for a high-five, she returned it.

"That is fantastic." Neville exclaimed as they continued walking down the hall while catching their breathe.

 _"Since Harry's gone, Dumbledores going to be asking us what we know." Neville told Luna as they sat in front of the room of requirement fire._

 _"We don't know much." She reminded him._

 _"In his opinion, it's still more than we should."_

 _"So when he asks, what do we do?" She inquired._

 _"We act how we would've before everything. Since this started we've been different and he knows it. So let's make him think he's wrong."_

 _"You mean mess with him?"_

 _"That's exactly what I mean. With Harry gone, somebody has to keep him off track."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, so just want to say so that there is no confusion or doubt that this is not a slash story. There will be no slash and I don't write it. I have nothing against it, it's just not my thing. Anyway, as you can see in this chapter and the one before it, they had flashbacks in it. This will continue here and there. I only italics for location change and flashbacks. They are used to fill in some of the empty gaps in events. As always, hope you enjoyed and happy reading! -DS**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Make, Execute, Throw, GTFO

**_A/N: Happy Memorial Day! Remember the fallen. Thank you veterians for all that you have done. Thank you for all of the support! On with the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 26: Make The Plan, Execute The Plan, Throw The Plan Out, & GTFO_**

"So, what'd you two come up with?" Harry asked the two.

"Well I think I have a great plan but Granger here doesn't agree." Draco commented.

"Because it's illegal and idiotic!" She exclaimed. One of Harry's rose.

"You do realize that most of what were doing is illegal, right?" Harry asked.

"I-I, of course but that doesn't mean we have to make it even more illegal!" She stammered. Harry sighed before turning his head to face Draco.

"What'd ya thinking?"

"Granger goes in, asks to visit her vault. You accompany under your invisibility cloak, that you can't deny you have because I know you do." Draco answered.

"What about you? What do you do?" Harry questioned.

"I go with Granger. I'm not allowed to do magic but that doesn't mean I can't go into Gringotts. Anyway, after a goblin comes to take Granger, we follow until we reach the carts. Then you cast the imperious curse on the goblin and tell him to take us where we want to go and that he can't tell anyone." Draco finished.

"You want me to cast an unforgivable?" Harry asked cautious.

"Oh drop the act Potter. I know you are not nearly as innocent as you appear to be." Draco sneered.

"You're right. I don't care that it's an unforgivable. But I know that doesn't mean it's dark magic. I don't believe in dark magic, nor light magic. It's all just magic. It's the intent that can change it. Intent is what matters. Though I do know that some spells require great hate to cast them. And the imperious isn't one of them. So say I cast it, what's the plan to get out?" Harry asked.

"The same thing. You tell him to take us back up, you hide again. Then Granger and I leave the bank as if we got what we came for." Draco answered.

"And we get the power tools in how?" Harry inquired.

"Grangers special magic bag."

"See it's an idiotic plan, that practically everything could go wrong with!" Hermione blurted out.

"That's why I think it'll work." Harry stated.

"What?!" "Seriously?" Hermione and Draco both exclaimed at the same time, respectively.

"Quite. We don't need an over the top complex plan. A complex plan makes everything more difficult." Harry told them.

"So when do we do it?" Draco questioned.

"Right now." Harry turned and left the study, leaving Draco and Hermione standing there flabbergasted. They looked at each other.

That's how they ended up in Gringotts with Harry under his cloak and Hermione and Draco waiting for a goblin to come take them to the vault.

A goblin appeared and gestured for them to follow him. They continued walking until they were about to enter the cart. Harry, even though he was under the cloak was blocked by a ward. He tried pushing threw but he couldn't and being invisible, Draco and Hermione couldn't tell that he wasn't in the cart.

As they left in the cart. Harry was stuck waiting there for them to get back.

In the cart, Hermione and Draco continued until they wound up at the vault. Only, Draco knew they should've have reached it yet. Realizing they weren't at the right vault he look at Hermione before mouthing 'Cast it.' She saw and knew what he meant. Looking back and forth between the goblin and Draco she frowned before taking a deep breathe and pointing her wand at the goblin.

"Imperio." She whispered. A wave of magic went over the goblin and his eyes glazed over. "Take us to Bellatrix LeStrange's vault." She commanded the goblin. The cart switched its track and continued in a downward descant, they were going at such an angle they could barely see anything. Hermione wasn't practically happy about the descent and around one unpredictable and sharp curve, she screamed and reached out, clenching down hard on someone's arm. That someone being Draco. He didn't react other than a rest eyebrow, that she noticed when she realized what she was doing before she let go of his arm and moved away from him.

Seconds later, the cart rolled to a stop and the goblin got out, followed by Draco and Hermione. Due to the wand id at the vault door they couldn't just open it up, so Hermione stunned the goblin before pulling all of the power tools out of her beaded bag. Draco looked at some of them before picking up the handheld laser drill. He looked utterly confused.

"Don't touch that!" Hermione scolded him when she noticed what he was holding. Eyebrows raised he set it down. Hermione used a levitation spell to put the jackhammer into place before applying the necessary sound damping charms and vibration cancellers before activating it. As it broke into the wall she used magic to hold it against the wall so it was in the correct position. After about five minutes of the constant use of the jack hammer she deemed it as good enough before turning it off and picking up the laser drill.

Hold the drill in place she turned it on to its highest intensity as it burned into the this solid stone walls. She moved the laser in a circle like shape as it slowly cut further into the wall for about five minutes. Turning it off, she put it back into her bag along with the rest of the power tools before pushing the cut out of the stone just enough for it to fall inwards, leaving a mostly circular hole in the wall. She sent Draco a look before stepping through the hole and into the vault.

"What're we looking for?" Draco asked as he stepped through the hole behind her.

"I don't know. Harry seems to have kept that information to himself and with him not with us… we'll just have to look around until we find something we think he might've been after." Hermione told Draco.

They had been searching for the past ten minutes but to no avail. They had searched the entire vault but couldn't find anything that might be worth while for Harry. When they met back up in at the entrance of the vault, they both confirmed what the other had, nothing. Knowing it was time to go they exiting the hole. Hermione faced where the stone was laying on the ground before using magic to move it back in to place and casting a repairing charm on the wall. She had been skeptical that it would work but as Harry said it would.

She revived the goblin before replacing him under the imperious and making him take them back up. Hardly five minutes later they were walking out of the bank. They hadn't run across Harry on their way back to they assumed he had returned to the manor. Hermione took out the portkey he gave her in cause they were separated and activated it taking herself and Draco back to the foyer of the manor. Where they say Harry sitting, waiting.

As soon as he saw them, he stood and walked over. "What did you find?"

"I'm sorry Harry, there was nothing but gold and heirlooms." Hermione broke the news to him. His eyes turned downcast. Draco moved past the two of them and made his way to his own room.

Harry had known it was a long shot but he still had to have tried.

"Now what?" Hermione inquired. Harry looked up with a fire in his eyes.

"Now we fight to end this war. Once and for all." He said in a dark tone before turning on his heel and going to his study.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay hey everyone so it's short I know. I had a bad case of writers block this week and this just seemed like this was where the chapter ended it's flow. Now, I've finally decided what to do about the horcrux's I've decided that they still will be a part of the story, but instead of the original seven we are going to go with another magical number, three. So there will be three horcrux's which included Harry, which is already gone. So know that there are two others, that may or may not be already destroyed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Happy Reading! -DS_**

 ** _Also, the poll is still open and up on my profile!_**


	27. Chapter 27 - It Might Just Work

_**Changing My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 27: It Might Just Work**_

* * *

It was the morning after their 'visit' to Gringotts, the trio was scattered throughout the house. Hermione was in the study, Harry was in the kitchen and Draco was on his way to the kitchen.

"Potter." He greeted when he walked into the kitchen as Harry was sitting at the island eating pancakes.

"Draco." Harry responded in kind not bothering to look up from his food. Draco moved so he was standing across from Harry.

"So what now?" Draco questioned in a way that caught Harry's attention causing him to look up.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Potter. I know you have an agenda, the break in didn't get you what you wanted, which need I remind you we don't even know what that was. And now? Now your just sitting here, eating pancakes as if you don't have Dumbledore and Voldemort searching for you. So I will ask again, what is your agenda?"

"You said his name." Harry stated a matter of factly.

"So?" Draco asked confused.

"Not many people can say it without flinching."

"Oh don't flatter me Potter. That's not the point. The point is, what are you planning?" Draco asked firmly while crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"To end this. All of this. Dumbledore, Voldemort, this war. It needs to end."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I may not be able to clear both boards of opponents all in one sweep. But I can remove the king from one of them." He paused before reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulling something out.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked brows furrowed.

"It's a phone." He answered simply before tapping on the screen a few times. He then set it on the table and hit the play button.

 _Dumbledore called someone into his office._

 _"Ah Kingsley thank you for coming." Dumbledore said._

 _"Of course, what do you need?"_

 _"Mister Potter has gone missing from Hogwarts. Along with Hermione Granger. I am afraid they may have been kidnapped." Dumbledore said sadly._

 _"How could they have been kidnapped from Hogwarts?" Kingsley asked alarmed._

 _"I believe it was from Hogsmeade. Mister Potter has snuck out to the town before and I fear this time it may very well of put him in harms way." Dumbledore answered sullenly._

 _"But if that's true the-!" Kingsley started._

 _"Yes, I fear Voldemort may have him. I called you here so you can inform Mad Eye and Tonks, we need this to be kept quiet but Harry must be found." Dumbledore stressed._

 _"Why not tell the Ministry or the Auror department, they have more resources and can help!" Kingsley exclaimed._

 _"Because that would cause panic. The Boy-who-lived, the savior was kidnapped. It would send people into a frenzy. So we must keep this quiet until we retrieve him." Dumbledore explained._

 _"Of course sir. We will begin the search immediately." Kingsley assured him_.

Harry hit the pause button and the recording stopped. He lifted the phone from the counter and put it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Draco asked amazed.

"It was a recording from yesterday afternoon." Harry answered simply before going back to his food.

"But how did you get it?" Draco pressed.

"It's called a electronic bug." At Draco's confused look, he continued. "It's a listening device, well it can also record as you heard."

"But how did you-"

"I dropped it in his robe pocket when I pushed past him once. I noticed that when he takes it off he set it over the back of his chair." Harry cut him off already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Electronics don't work around magic, muggleborns are always complaining about it."

"Correct unless you have the help of two people who are fantastic in runes. Then you'd be surprised at what you could make work."

"Why show that to me? What's the point?" Draco asked shrugged.

"Because you asked what I'm planning. This records anytime there is noise in that office. You asked what my agenda is and I told you it was to remove a king. Well this is how I'm going to do it. This gives me evidence that Dumbledore isn't who he pretends he is." Harry answered him.

"You take Dumbledore off the board, Voldemort will have nothing standing in his way." Draco pointed out.

"I know. I'm counting on it." Harry informed him causing Draco's facial expression to evolve into one of shock.

"Please tell me I did not just hear you right. You're counting on it?!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"If everything goes how I hope than when that time comes that will be when Voldemort falls." Harry answered.

"You have got to be kidding me? Has anything ever really gone how you hoped?" Draco exclaimed.

"A few things yes." Harry's answer did little to assure Draco. "I have to go, I'll be back in a little bit." Harry continued before standing and leaving the kitchen and Draco just standing there.

Harry activated the floo in the living room and disappeared into the flames. He came out the other side in Amelia's office.

"Harry?!" A voice exclaimed causing Harry to whorl around and say Tonks standing at the door having just been ready to leave.

"Dammit Harry! The one time you aren't late!" Amelia cursed now standing from her chair.

"Minister?" Tonks asked in a shaky voice. She had just got done telling Amelia how Harry was missing.

"Oh. Hi Tonks, how's it going?" Harry asked indifferent.

"Uh I have to go!" She stammered before practically falling out of the office.

"You do realize she's going to more than likely tell Dumbledore right?" Amelia asked him once the door closed after Tonks exited.

"Probably yeah. It's just not my biggest problem right now. So, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes but first, how'd it go? Did you find anything?"

"Well they checked the vault and nothing." Harry sighed.

"Sorry Harry. I told you it was a long shot."

"One I couldn't risk not taking. Anyway, I know that can't be the only reason you called me here so… what?"

"Croaker managed to use the death eaters to reverse the dark mark allowing us to track Voldemort." Amelia told him.

"That's fantastic." Harry said as soon as he heard. This was the first good news he got all day.

"Yes well, he also uncovered some not so good news. There were two signals." Amelia informed him watching for a reaction.

"Two?" He questions making sure he heard right.

"Yes. It traces by magical signature and soul and since there's two Croaker believes in is Voldemort and one is horcrux. He's also deduced that with Voldemort being the type of man he is, he probably had more than one. But he said that since there are no more on the map. Then they are either destroyed or he was wrong." Amelia admitted.

"No he was probably right. If he's smart enough to do everything he has than I doubt he's wrong."

"You know what a Horcrux is?" Amelia exclaimed surprised that that wasn't his first question.

"Yeah, I read of a mention of them before. Never put the pieces together though. Anyway, can Croaker find out where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he has though the only problem is it seems to be moving and it's often close to Voldemort himself so maybe one of his Death eaters carries it?" She suggested.

"Can a horcrux be a living thing?" Harry inquired.

"You'd have to be pretty stupid to do so." Said a voice from behind them. Turning they saw Croaker enter the office. "But it is possible." He continued.

"Nagini, his snake. She's the horcrux." Harry said. It may be a dumb idea for most people but Voldemort often did things that would normally be considered dumb yet often worked in his favor.

"Well if so, we can track her nonetheless." Croaker assured them.

"Here." Harry said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and showed the same thing to them that he did to Draco. "There's much more on there. Enough evidence to remove Dumbledores from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry told Amelia as he set the phone down on the desk.

"Harry, removing Dumbledore could've disastrous. While I agree he should be removed, he is the only thing between Hogwarts and Voldemort." She tried to reason.

"I know. That's why it's time to do it. We have everything we need to know to bring Voldemort down. And the only way we can get him out and into the open is to set a trap we know he can't resist." Harry explained.

"That is a very dangerous idea." Croaker interjected. "But also a relatively smart one." He finished.

"Excuse me?!" Amelia exclaimed, shocked by the agreement.

"Bones, he right. The only thing that will draw him out is the chance for a big attack like this." Croaker cut in.

"It's time to end this war. I plan to go back to Hogwarts as soon as you start the motions for Dumbledores to be taken into custody." He assured her though it did little to help.

"I will think about it. Croaker please go do the final calculations." She asked. Croaker nodded before leaving. Harry also began making his way back to the fireplace when Amelia called out to him.

"So how'd working with Mister Malfoy go?" She asked casually.

"It actually wasn't that bad. He's clever and sometimes helpful." He answered, shocking her. He turned before she could say anything else and exited through the fire place.

* * *

 ** _A/N: As you can see, things are getting to the point where Harry just wants things done with. He obviously has a plan if he's willing to let Voldemort be drawn to Hogwarts. Not sure how many more chapters there will be. This was another short one, as we get closer to the end, I have been having trouble with writing and coming up with how I want things to play out. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and Happy Reading! -DS_**


	28. Chapter 28 - Present, Past, Future

**_A/N: Hey Everyone so I know this is weird. It's not Monday and yet I'm uploading. Yes this is a chapter. A shortish one albeit bit still a chapter. Very important A/N at the end! Like important important!_**

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 28: Present, Past, Future_**

"Albus Dumbledore, as the Minister of Magic, I place you under arrest for obstruction of justice, kidnapping, line theft, conspiracy, and murder. Auror's please do the honors." Amelia demanded standing across from Dumbledore.

"Now Amelia I do believe this is quite ridiculous." Dumbledore said in his grandfather tone.

"Well I'm glad you believe that but I believe otherwise." She turned and gave an all clear nod to the Auror beside her.

"Very well, I come with you and I will prove to you think is ridiculous." Dumbledore relented, submitting fully to Auror's. Once the Auror's placed magical suppressants on him, they led him out of the office and the castle.

"It's done." Amelia said to the empty room knowing Harry was listening.

Slytherin Manor

"You heard her, time to move." Harry yelled to Draco and Hermione dragging them out of the bathroom where they had just finished cutting Draco's hair which he utterly hated. Rather than its usual slicked back style it was in a short undercut style. They were both dressed in all black and with the all clear from Harry, Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulder and the two vanished.

"Time to set the trap."

* * *

 _48 Hour's Earlier_

 _"Alright so you gave the tape to Amelia, what do you plan to have her do? Arrest Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned._

 _"That's exactly what I plan to have her do." He told her from the he other side of the research table in the study. Hermione's head shot up._

 _"What?! Harry. If Dumbledore is arrested then Voldemort will have a clear shot at the castle and ALL of the students in it. That a long list." Hermione reminded him._

 _"Yes, a list he thinks I'm a part of."_

 _"You want him to attack the castle." She realized._

 _"Yes I do." At her incredulous look he continued. "Hermione I can't predict what Voldemort wants or plans to do. But I can give him a target, one I know he'll hit. It's to good for him to pass up."_

 _"Harry! You may have this all planned out but have you thought of this? Voldemort has so many years on you, have you even thought of the possibility that may outsmart you?" Hermione exclaimed._

 _"Hermione. I want him to." He admitted. She looked at him like he had two heads. "How to muggle magicians perform magic tricks?" He asked out of the blue._

 _"I don't know." She admitted._

 _"It's taken me six years but I finally know something you don't." He chuckled. "The closer you look, the less you see. Magicians create illusions that can blow your mind. But while they're telling you exactly what's going to happen and showing you the trick, the real trick is happening somewhere else. Magic tricks are all about deception, making the audience see what you want them to."_

 _"You don't want Voldemort to outsmart you. You want him to think did." She realized causing Harry to grin and nod. "And want him to think that you removing Dumbledore is an unintentional opening for him. When really it's not." She pieced together._

 _"If I'm fighting Voldemort… I'm doing it on my terms. No one else's. Here I control the situation. Amelia is taking care of Dumbledore. As soon as Dumbledore is out, we move."_

 _"How do you know Dumbledore will leave willingly?" She asked curiously._

 _"He can't not. That is unless he wants to prove he's guilty."_

 _"You Mister Potter are a very devious individual. So what's the plan?"_

 _"As soon as Dumbledore is out of the castle, Amelia will give us the all clear. The minute she does that, you and Draco will apparate into Hogsmeade. This will be taking place on a Hogsmeade weekend. There will be a bunch of students for you two to blend in with. I am going to send a unsigned message to Voldemort telling him Dumbledores gone and the castles unprotected. After I do that, I'll floo into the headmasters office. He'll come and he'll bring his snake. The only thing, I can't predict is how many death eaters he'll bring. That's why, nearly the entire Auror force will be in the school, along with the rest of my allies." Harry explained._

 _"Harry. What about Daphne?" She questioned. His jaw clinched._

 _"What about her?"_

 _"She'll be in the castle." She told him and he gave a "so?" look. "Harry, I know your trying not to think about it. But what if..?" She was cut off._

 _"No. She's not going to die." He cut her off automatically._

 _"You can't guarantee that."_

 _"Yes I can."_

 _"How?" She wondered._

 _"Because Tracey will be looking after her. And Tracey knows." Harry stressed._

 _"Harry… what does Tracey know?" She asked hesitantly._

 _"So many people that I've loved have died in this war. Too many people. And I am not adding anymore to that list." He told her the truth without saying the exact words._

 _"Then I'm sure she'll be fine." She assured him._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Harry had just sent the anonymous message to Tom. Now he just had to wait three minutes. No more, no less before he floo'd to the headmasters office.

Everything was planned out. To a T, Harry had made sure of it.

* * *

 _4 Hour's Later_

"Harry…?" Came a voice from behind him.

"She's gone." He said in a broken voice still kneeling on the ground.

"There's no body, you don't know." Another voice said. Harry stood still not facing them.

"You're right. There's no body. THERE ARE NO F**KING BODIES!" He shouted whipping around to face them.

"Harry-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"HOW THE F**K DO HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE DISAPPEAR?!" Harry shouted at them. "THEIR JUST GONE!"

"Harry, your not mad at us. So don't act like it." Draco snapped using Harry's first name for the first time in forever. Harry looked between the two of them breathing deeply before he just dropped to the ground sitting on some of the rumble from one of the blasts, with his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up.

"Your right. I'm not mad at you two. It's just- It's my fault." Harry spoke with his hand on his mouth as he looked around at whatever debris was there.

"It's not your fault. We don't know what happened. They disappeared Harry. Just gone. They vanished. It felt like time slowed down and this gold aura just washed over everything. And next thing we know they vani…" Hermione trailed off as herself, Draco and Harry all were surrounded by the very same golden aura. They all shared a look before Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Draco's forearm before the three just vanished.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes I know it was shortish, only a bit over a thousand words, but this was a transition chapter. I've decided to actually add a twist to the story, so we're back to not having a limit on the amount of chapters left. Also, would you possibly like some sort of sequel to this? If so, I can create a open ending to allow for that OR I can end this story in the next few chapters and pick up the sequel with the big twist I've cooked up. Either will work. The twist I've created, will stray a little from this plot and will be even better. PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS DECISION, WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS WANT TO READ?_**

 ** _Anyway, as always! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Happy Reading! -DS_**


	29. Chapter 29 - Little Off Course

**_Changing My Life_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 29: Little Off Course_**

Harry had just sent the anonymous message to Tom. Now he just had to wait three minutes. No more, no less before he floo'd to the headmasters office.

Everything was planned out. To a T, Harry had made sure of it.

Three minutes passed and Harry stood and went over to stand in front of the fireplace. It was time.

Taking some powder, Harry threw it into the fireplace and disappeared into it.

He reappeared in the fireplace in the headmasters office.

 _Hogsmeade_

Hermione and Draco landed on the outskirts of the town.

"Alright, remember we just have to walk around and what until we see Death eaters. Then we inform Harry." Hermione reminded Draco, who nodded in response.

They spent the next ten minutes walking around town until they heard screaming. They shared a look before ducking into the nearest alley and sending a patronus to Harry. Just as Hermione was able to cast the spell, they saw people running in one end of the alley they were in. If they saw Draco it was game over for him. Hermione looked back and forth between either side of the alley not knowing what to do. They couldn't apparate either due to the anti-apparation wards.

The people were getting closer. Hermione throwing caution to the wind pulled Draco close against her and cast a disillusion charm on herself and Draco. With them being close together it was less of a chance that they would disrupt the air causing them to be seen. Pressed together neither of them dared to move until the people passed them and ran out the other side of the alley.

Once it looked to be all clear Hermione waved her wand, removing the charm. The pair separated and Hermione sent Harry the patronus with the message.

 _Headmasters Office_

A otter patronus appeared in front of Harry.

" _It's begun Harry_." Hermione voice came out of the otters mouth before the otter evaporated.

Harry left the office before making his way to where he was supposed to meet Neville and Luna.

Harry rounded the corner only to see Bellatrix standing across from Daphne holding her at wand point. He saw her wand begin to move and knew what her next spell was going to be.

"No." He mumbled under his breathe before mustering all the power he could and he vanished without a sound only to reappear just in time for Bellatrix curse to hit him and force him to his knees in agonizing pain. Daphne was in shock that he would take the torture curse for him after everything she said.

"Ehhh." Harry groaned panting.

"Aww Potty came to save his beloved. Hun, shouldn't you have learned by now that love is a weakness eh Potty?" Bellatrix taunted as she held the curse. Harry was looking down at the ground before he rose his head and looked at Bellatrix dead in the eye.

"So is being so blinded that you don't even remember one of the most basic rules in fighting." Harry chuckled breathlessly. Bellatrix looked at him like he had another head. "Always watch your back." He smirked and as her eyes widened and she was about to spin around only to be stabbed through the stomach with a sword before she could. Gasping, she fell to her knees and you could see Neville standing behind her with the sword still in his hands. The curse on Harry released and he pushed himself to his feet.

Standing he moved over to Bellatrix before crouching in front of her. "Just so you know hun, your cruciatus is nothing compared to Tom's." He said in a tone that would make chills go up your spine. Standing he turned to face Daphne who was looking at his in shock. He looked back to Neville and sent him a nod.

"C'mon." Harry ordered as he took hold of Daphne's hand and pulled her along with him. Once they rounded the hallway she yanked her hand out of his. Harry took a few more steps before realizing she wasn't following and turned around to face her. "What're you doing? We have to move."

"How would know that? You would only know that… you would only know that if you planned for this to happen. I could've been killed, any one can be killed. Is that part of the plan? Or do care so little about me or anyone else to risk our lives carelessly." When she saw the look in his eye she continued. "Your unbelievable you know that. I never would've thought you'd be that person. To care so litt-"

"ENOUGH! Don't act like you understand what is happening here. Because you don't. Yes this is the plan. And I have several people backing me on it. And for the fact that you never thought I'd be this person. The person that has so little care for anyone but themselves well let me tell you something, there are very few people that I actually care about. But because of idiots putting so much stock in a stupid f**king prophecy I am left with people expecting ME to save THEM! Expecting ME to care enough to save THEIR lives. Because THEY are too scared or useless to SAVE THEMSELVES. I always should've been this person. It's just taken me years and a lot of slander and heartache to see that. So let's get one thing straight, I am not doing this for all of the people in the wizarding world. I am doing this for ME, and the select few people that I actually care about. I am doing this for MY future." Harry fumed before turning and starting to walk about.

"You're a jackass you know?" Her words caused him to stop and face her again. "You have everyone fooled. They think you're a hero. The ones that's going to save them. But really all you are is a coward." She stressed the last word. Harry's eyes flashed, and he strode forward until they less than a foot apart.

"I'm a coward? What about all of those people out there that are scared of a damn name? All of those people who are to scared to actually fight to live? What about them huh? I am actually fighting for my future. I am fighting to live. So if that makes me a coward. Then I'd hate to know what that makes everyone else."

"Your right, your not a coward. You're just as blinded as Bellatrix. You don't see what's really happening in front of you." She smirked. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he had a slight frown, as he tried to figure out the hidden message. His eyes widened when he felt a wand jab his stomach.

"Your going to curse me? Are you going to betray me? Or were you never really on my side?" Harry whispered just loud enough for her hear.

"While my parents may have sided with you. I always saw the real you. That scared little boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar."

"Why're you doing this?" Harry questioned all too aware of the wand jabbed to his abdomen. Daphne tilted her head to the side slightly and thought. Harry glanced down at the wand jabbing him before looking back up at Daphne. "You're not really Daphne are you?" 'Daphne' looked at him with slight shock. Harry took advantage of her moment of weakness and grabbed the hand that had the wand and twisted before he brought it behind her back and kicked out her knee making her fall to her knees with Harry's arm holding her in a headlock.

"Where is she?" He demanded. 'Daphne' just smirked.

"Seems like you broke your own rule. And to think weren't you just reminding Bellatrix of this?" 'Daphne' chuckled at the irony. Harry's eyes widened before he whipped around only to be thrown off his fight and land about ten fight away. He groaned and rolled onto his back. 'Daphne' crouched in from his face.

"Unlucky break huh?" She taunted before he was knocked out.

Down in Hogsmeade and on the Hogwarts ground, fighting had broken out. Auror's and students were battling death eaters but Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were no where to be seen.

When he came to, Harry shot up into a sitting position, quickly taking in his environment. It was a tad dark, he was on the floor.

"Finally. You've been out for what feels like an hour." A voice came from his left. Groaning, he stood turning to face that direction while giving the area a proper once over. "We're locked in a broom cupboard." The voice commented seemingly knowing what he was trying to do. Looking at the person that was sitting on a crate in one of the corners he recognized them. It was Daphne. His eyes narrowed.

"How long have you been in here?" He questioned still not entirely sure if this was the real Daphne.

"Not sure. At least two hours. What's going on out there? Sounds like fighting." She responded.

"That's exactly what it is. So, are you the real Daphne?" He questioned randomly.

"The real Daphne? There's some bi*ch impersonating me?!" Daphne looked pissed at this information.

"Oh yeah, kicked her ass too." He remarked grinning. One of Daphne's eye brows rose.

"And was this before or after you found out it wasn't really me?" She questioned teasingly.

"After. She called me a coward and jabbed a wand in my stomach all after I took a cruciatus for her." He replied nonchalantly. Her eyes widened.

"You took the cruciatus for her?!" Daphne asked incredulously.

"I thought she was you." He admitted. "Bellatrix had her at wand point and I just knew what she was going to do and I couldn't let 'you' be hit with it. So I apparated in f-" He was cut off.

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts." Daphne interrupted.

"I guess I was desperate enough and just did it. Either way, I took the curse. And Bellatrix was stabbed through the stomach with a sword curtesy of Neville. Thinking back to it, I guess it was them setting us up while we set them up." Harry commented.

"That's makes little to no sense." Daphne remarked dryly.

"I promised Neville that if anyone died today it would be Bellatrix. We counted on her hubris and her cockiness. But in the end, I still got played. Even when I thought I was the one controlling the board." Harry trailed off.

"I'm still on the part where you took a cruciatus for 'me'."

"Don't worry about it." Harry waved it off.

"Harry's it's known as the torture curse for a reason." Daphne said exasperated.

"Tom's curse is worse. Trust me, it's okay." She didn't look convinced. "So, you don't seem mad at me anymore. Last time I talked to Neville he said you still didn't want to hear anything me." Harry turned the conversation to what he was curious about. Daphne sighed.

"Should've known he was reporting back to you." She muttered and shook her head.

"Don't blame Neville. It wasn't his fault. I asked him to tell me. Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I didn't want to know how much you hated me." He chuckled.

"I didn't hate you." She defended. "It was my pride. I didn't want to give into the fact I had to be saved by you after being thrown into something by you and then not being consulted. I'm not an overly controlling person Harry, but the decision was mine." She responded looking at him.

"I know. I knew that then, and I knew you'd be angry at me and maybe even hate me but… I've lost almost everyone I've lo- cared about." He caught himself but not before Daphne heard the beginning of what he was going to say.

"Why can't you say it?" Daphne wondered.

"Say what?" Harry questioned even though he had a pretty good idea what she was asking.

"Love. You were going to say everyone you've loved but you caught yourself and said cared, why?"

"Because nearly everyone I've loved has either died, was never really there for me or betrayed me. Maybe Tom is right? Love is a weakness. All it leads to is pain and suffering." Harry answered. Daphne hopped off the crate she was sitting on approached him.

"Harry, love is not a weakness. You think love takes away your edge. But it doesn't. It gives you one. Because when you look Death in the eye with something to live for, you have a reason to fight, a reason to keep going and win. With no love, you look Death in the eye not afraid to die because you have no one. Having something live for is always better. It gives you a reason to fight."

"Then why can I never beat him?" He asked sadly.

"Every time you've gone up against him you've been fighting with one arm tied behind your back. Every time your were following Dumbledores policy. You were trying to be the honorable one. But Harry you can't beat a man with no honorable or morals with one arm behind your back. Your not under Dumbledores control anymore, and this is the first time your facing him since." She reminded him. He thought about her words before remembering something he once heard.

 _"Potter, why do you hide?" Draco questioned him._

 _"Hide? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry responded totally thrown._

 _"You hide behind being the rash, stupid, honorable Gryffindor, why?"_

 _"I'm not hiding behind it, that's who I am." Harry argued. Draco rolled his eyes._

 _"No it's not Potter. I've seen you over the past couple days. When you came to get me? You played me to get me here. That was not honorable. These few days you've been calculating, cunning, willing to do whatever you have to. For the first time, your not fighting with one hand behind your back. Your fighting with any advantage you can get. That's how you win a war Potter. You can't pull your punches. And now you're finally not. Maybe you do have a shot at winning this after all." Draco responded before turning and leaving the room and Harry to think about what he had said._

Harry resolve hardened. They were both right. Every time he had fought Voldemort it had been with one arm behind his back. It had been under Dumbledores influence. Now he wasn't, and he knew he had any shot before, he had a much better one now.

Looking at Daphne, he realized for the first time just how close they were and it seemed she did as well. His eyes flicked between her eyes and her lips and he could tell she was doing the same. Licking his lips his lips parted slightly and his hand came up to gently cup her cheek as he leaned down and she leaned up. He closed his eyes just as their lips were about to touch when there was a bang and suddenly light flooded the room drawing both of their attention to the door.

There standing in the now open door was Neville and Luna wide eyed. Harry's hand still on Daphne's cheek and their heads were still inches away from each other even thought they weren't looking at each other anymore.

"Ahem, so um, um we-we g-got the um the-" Neville stammered.

"What Neville is trying to say is that we found the Daphne impersonator." Luna cut in, as she levitated said person into the cupboard. Harry and Daphne separated and moved apart as Luna set down 'Daphne'. "She had your wands on her, here." Luna offered them the aforementioned wands. Reaching out they both reclaimed their wands. Harry waved his over 'Daphne' and when she didn't change back he deduced what it was.

"Polyjuice. She must have a flask of it on her. Anyway, what's going on out there?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the closet with Daphne following behind him. They all started walking and rounded the corner only to a seen a woman surrounded by what looked like at least five death eaters. Harry was about to run into to help her when Neville grabbed his arm pulling him back behind the protection of the corner.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped quietly.

"She can handle herself."

"Against five death eaters?! I doubt it." Harry snapped before trying to round the corner again only for Neville to hold him back.

"Watch." Neville ordered. Harry complied reluctantly and stuck his head around the corner like the others were doing. Neville gave a quick wave of his wand to allow them to hear what was being said.

"You seem real confident for someone about to meet their death." One of the death eaters sneered.

"You have no idea what we're capable of!" Another death eater through in when the woman didn't even flinch.

"And you have no idea what I'm capable of." The woman countered, shifting so her eyes could be seen. Her eyes glowed emerald green with power before the green was suddenly a gold and then in the next second all of the death eaters were laying on the ground unconscious.

The group looked on wide eyed all except for Neville.

"Told you." Neville commented after they saw what the woman did.

"How did you-" Harry started.

"I just knew." Neville answered with a shrug. Harry not Daphne looked completely convinced but when they went to look aunt the corner again, the woman was gone. The only proof that she had been there was the death eaters lying on the ground.

The group continued their journey to the grounds, finding a far amount of death eaters along the way that didn't last all of five minutes against the group.

Reaching the grounds they saw the complete havoc that going on. People were battling death eaters everywhere. As soon as Harry stepped foot off the steps of the castle, Voldemort came striding forward through the chaos staring directly at Harry. The group exchanged glances before Neville and Luna went off to locate the snake while Daphne went to join the battle and left Voldemort to Harry.

"Tom. At long last. This ends tonight."

"Yes it does Harry Potter. It ends with your body laying on the ground dead." And that was the only words spoken between the two before spells started flying.

If Harry had been the same as he was the last time he fought Voldemort, he would've been throwing stunners, disarming charms or reducto's, but Harry was not that person anymore. Not by a long shot. This time he was throwing any curse short of the unforgivable. It didn't matter if it was considered 'dark', Harry wasn't afraid of the labels anymore. No magic was dark. It was the intentions of the casters that make the magic bad. Not the spell itself, and Harry was using anything he could to get the upper hand.

His choice of spells had threw Voldemort at first. He wasn't expecting Harry to threw bone breakers or other lethal spells but that was exactly what he did.

So far they'd been going for ten minutes when they both cast a spell at the same time, exactly at the same angle, causing their spells to meet and a golden glow started radiating for the connection point of the two spells. The golden glow pulsed and the aura expanded over the entire battlefield and over even Voldemort himself.

A blinding white light flashed and seconds later when Harry opened his eyes again, there was no more screaming or the tall tale sounds of fighting.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around. The grounds that was just covered with Auror's and students fighting death eaters were now empty.

"Harry!" A voice shouted from his left. He turned his head to face it and saw Hermione and Draco coming towards him.

"What the hell happened to everyone?" Draco questioned when they approached. Harry shook his head in response signaling that he was just as clueless. He turned to face the castle. The grounds were still covered in debris from blast but no people.

"Check the castle." He ordered as he strode towards the doors of the castle and entered in search of a single person. Behind him, Hermione and Draco shared a look before entering the castle and searching.

Nearly fifteen minutes later the entire castle was searched and Harry was back out on the grounds.

"Harry…?" Came a voice from behind him.

"She's gone." He said in a broken voice kneeling on the ground.

"There's no body, you don't know." Another voice said. Harry stood still not facing them.

"You're right. There's no body. THERE ARE NO F**KING BODIES!" He shouted whipping around to face them.

"Harry-" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"HOW THE F**K DO HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE DISAPPEAR?!" Harry shouted at them. "THEIR JUST GONE!"

"Harry, your not mad at us. So don't act like it." Draco snapped using Harry's first name for the first time in forever. Harry looked between the two of them breathing deeply before he just dropped to the ground sitting on some of the rumble from one of the blasts, with his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up.

"Your right. I'm not mad at you two. It's just- It's my fault." Harry spoke with his hand on his mouth as he looked around at whatever debris was there.

"It's not your fault. We don't know what happened. They disappeared Harry. Just gone. They vanished. It felt like time slowed down and this gold aura just washed over everything. And next thing we know they vani…" Hermione trailed off as herself, Draco and Harry all were surrounded by the very same golden aura. They all shared a look before Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Draco's forearm before the three just vanished.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Woo, over 3,500 words. The last few chapters have been kinda shortish so I hope this one makes up for that along with the fact that I upload twice last week. Anyway, I just want to say we are at 298 favorites which is insane and I feel like I need to give back I just don't know how to other than to write for you. Now I always say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows, but I want to show you I really see the support you guys give._**

 ** _That's why I'm going to say thank you to: GG, Gime'SS, Kingrider6911, Guest, and Linda. They all reviewed on the latest chapter. So thank you for that, it is so appreciated._**

 ** _Now I don't just see the reviews so thank you to: x30303, harryandhermiones43v3r, and Aquamarine-Orbs. They are the three latest people that have favorited this story._**

 ** _Now I'm not going to do followers because following a story is something that can't be seen from a profile or is public knowledge so I am not going to disclose any of them, but I do want to say thank you to each and everyone of you. You have made this story bigger and better than I thought possible._**

 ** _I'm thinking about paying thanks to the latest reviews in every chapter for this story. I haven't decided whether or not to yet but I would like too I'm just not sure if people are okay with that._**

 ** _I've also made a decision concerning this story, I will throw the twist in this story but leave the possibility of a sequel in the end. So I will wrap up this story after the twist and everything and I won't leave to many lose ends but I do want to leave the chance of sequel there for the future._**

 ** _As always, I'm DarkSuspense, it's been fun. I hope you enjoyed and Happy Reading. Happy Summer! And see you next time! -DS_**


	30. Chapter 30 - Um What?

**_A/N: Hope you doing all right and that your Monday's off to a great start. I am going to start out by addressing a guest review. Now normally I address reviews in PM's but as it was a guest I can't._**

 ** _an – "No regular class hotel charges 11,000 pounds a month."_**

 **My** ** _response –_** _You're right… if Harry stayed in a regular hotel room. But! He did not. I did the math at the time of writing with the hotel prices and took the price of the nightly suite rate and times'd it by 30 nights. And I got around 11,000 pounds. So, for a regular room, no it would not be that much. For a suite it could be. And no I don't remember exactly what hotel I based it on._

 ** _Now I didn't do this to be rude, I did this to show you that I did my research and used accurate information in this case. I'll admit I don't always but I made sure I did here. Thank you. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 30: Um What?!_**

 _"It's not your fault. We don't know what happened. They disappeared Harry. Just gone. They vanished. It felt like time slowed down and this gold aura just washed over everything. And next thing we know they vani…" Hermione trailed off as herself, Draco and Harry all were surrounded by the very same golden aura. They all shared a look before Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Draco's forearm before the three just vanished._

When they reappeared, they all whipped their heads around, looking around. They were in a huge white and black room. There were two big hour glasses on either side of the doorway in the far side of the room at was on a lifted level with five steps leading to it and half walls on either side. The trio shared a look.

"I see you're all confused. Don't worry, all will be explained." A voice drew their attention from each other to a man that was sitting at a desk that wasn't there seconds ago with his legs up on the desk.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded causing the man to chuckle lightly.

"As I said, all will be explained. You may be curious as to who I am, but aren't you more curious as to where you are? What happened? All of that good stuff?" The man responded with a light tone and a small grin.

"Fine, where are we? Why are we here? What happened?" Harry growled out. "Happy now?"

"Very. Now let's go in order shall we? Here." He gestured extending his arms wide and pointing down. "Is known as a time haven. Now before you ask what that is, I'll just spare us all the trouble and tell you. It's a place outside of your current timeline. They are used when time is in dire need of being altered or certain people need to speak outside of time."

"Alright but why are we here? And what the hell happened?" Draco bit out.

"What the hell happened is precisely what we must find out. No we are not one hundred percent sure what led to the events that did occur. What we know is however a completely different matter." The man replied vaguely.

"We?" Hermione interjected.

"We." A new voice said as they entered the room from the door and walked down the five steps into the area that they were in. It was a woman, dressed in a slim fitting black racer leather jacket, a pitch black shirt with tight black jeans and all black Nikes along with black taclite tactical gloves.

"Everything taken care of?" The man questioned as the woman walked up.

"Yup. We're all good to go." The woman assured him.

"They're both on board with this?" He questioned.

"Would it matter if they weren't?" The woman asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not really." The man grinned. "Okay, now that we're all here, we can explain more. This is-" The man got interrupted.

"Its you! I recognize you! You were at Hogwarts, you put down five death eaters instantly." Harry interrupted looking at the woman. The man and the woman shared a look.

"That was me, yes. We wi-" She was cut off.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione questioned. At the woman's confused look she clarified. "They don't make Nikes like that nor leather jackets with that kind of band collar." The man and woman shared another glance.

"They do… in 2019. Which is where I'm from." The woman admitted.

"Wait you're from over twenty years in the future?" Harry questioned thrown.

"Actually you're from over twenty years in the past." The woman remarked. "Anyway, none of that really matters right now. What matters is why this is happening."

"The present/future changed." The man simplified.

"Can we just start with who you two are?" Hermione suggested.

"Chaos, creator of the universe." The man, Chaos, grinned at their looks of shock.

"Chaos, as in from mythology Chaos?" Hermione questioned in awe.

"That would be the one." Chaos smiled.

"That stuff is real?" Harry asked eyebrows furrowed.

"As real as wizards and witches. Actually, we're the reason there are witches and wizards." Chaos admitted.

"Excuse me?" Draco cut in.

"We'll talk about it later." Chaos assured them before the trio looked to the woman for a introduction.

"Hayden, I don't have a cool title." The woman, Hayden, introduced.

"A last name though?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hayden snapped.

"Obviously it does. So what is it?" Hermione frowned slightly. Chaos and Hayden shared a look, which ended in Hayden shaking her head.

"That's need to know, and right now none of you need to know." Chaos supplied. "Anyway, the reason you are here is because the future has changed. Hayden?"

"My mother died." She continued. The trio exchanged looks.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, so?" Harry responded.

"She died two years before I was born. How do you think that makes any sense? I remember life with her. Growing up with her as my mother, everything. Then one day, I was talking to family and my 'mom' came in. The person they thought was my mother, but I know she's not. Meaning the timeline changed." Hayden explained.

"If it changed and she died two years before you were born, how were you not erased?" Hermione questioned.

"That would be my doing." Chaos admitted. "Hayden is a descendant of mine, that's why she could remember the original timeline and why she wasn't erased." Chaos explained.

"How old are you?" Draco interjected.

"Twenty-One." Hayden answered simply.

"So that means you were more than likely born in 1998 depending on your birthday, and your mother died in 1996." Hermione said doing the math.

"August 17th 1998." Came the response.

"Do you know how your mother died?" Harry asked. Hayden and Chaos shared a look.

"The final battle. She was used as leverage against my dad." Hayden answered looking down briefly.

"Hayden… who was your mom?" Hermione asked slowly. Hayden looked at Hermione for a long second before shifting her gaze to Harry.

"Daphne Greengrass." Came the swift answer, causing looks of shock from the trio.

"S-she d-died?" Harry stammered, tripping over the words.

"She wasn't supposed to. Something changed. The old coot used her as leverage." Hayden answered bitterly.

"That-that would make you Potter's daughter wouldn't it?" Draco questioned sharing a glance with Hermione.

"I was meant to be. Yes. But as I said, the timeline is a tad screwed up right now. I'm in name, a Malfoy. Not in genes though." Hayden revealed. This caused all the trio's eyes to widened and mouths to fall.

"Please explain that." Hermione suggested.

"First of all let's separate my actual family from my timeline screwed over family. Before whatever happened happened, I was the eldest daughter of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Now in the screwed over timeline, I'm the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Malfoy." This declaration caused several looks to be exchanged. "After my mother died two years earlier, my father apparently disappeared, for two years. He came back when he heard about his best friends wedding." Hayden continued sparing a glance at Hermione. "Things happened, including a last fling, and not long later I was born. Draco knew the truth apparently but still raised me as my father never actually knew I was his."

"But you remember the timeline where Daphne didn't die?" Harry inquired.

"That's the original timeline, Miss Greengrass was never meant to die and Hayden was meant to be raised as a Potter. But as you now know, certain events changed this. We just don't know what exactly did."

"You mentioned old coot earlier. You mean Dumbledore?" Hermione recalled.

"Yes, we know that was her cause of death. Him. He used her as leverage against my father and when my father did what he asked. That happened in the original timeline as well, but in the screwed up one, she died. Other than that we don't know the difference." Hayden responded.

"That's why you brought us here. To fix it?" Draco put together.

"Yes, that is. That's why we've also reset time. Not too far, but it's been reset one week. We've planned it out so you will take your original selves places and hopefully can prevent the timeline from changing. Hayden will be there with you to help when needed." Chaos explained.

"What do we change though? How do we know what to do differently?" Harry asked.

"You know things you didn't last time. You can do things differently this time. Just don't replay the events from last time." Chaos answered.

"So when do we go back?" Hermione wondered.

"Now." Hayden answered seconds before the four disappeared in a golden light.

* * *

 ** _AN: What do you think of the twist? Interesting? It wasn't what I originally planned but this is what I wound up doing once I knew I would be putting it in this story._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you to: Gime'SS, daithi4377, plums, , Vi38, Linda, an, and Guest for the review since the last upload._**

 ** _Also, Guest: Thank you for the correction on that._**

 ** _Now, thank you to: Murphyslaw1812, Arayer, Darkdown10, Mydisorder20, Steandiewonderwerk, liverpoolfc and waylanpearson. They are the most recent seven that have favorited this story._**

 ** _Alright, as always I hope you enjoyed. It's been fun, and I'll see you next week. Happy Reading! -DS_**


	31. Chapter 31 - Once More

**_20 Years Ago The First Harry Potter Was Made Public! Today is a GREAT DAY! Thank You J.K! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 31: Once More_**

The four had disappeared in a golden light.

When they reappeared they all stumbled a bit except for Hayden. They all looked around to see where they are, the room of requirement, in a room full of random huge piles of things.

Harry and Draco were standing in front of Hayden and Hermione so when there was a slight stumble in Hayden's step Hermione was the only one to notice. She also noticed when Hayden used to wall to the left of them as a steady.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered concerned. Hayden didn't look at her only the ground for few seconds before her head turned to face her and when she did she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening the again to look at Hermione.

"There's only so much that we can do to protect remnants of a timeline that doesn't exist right now." Hayden admitted and Hermione understood what wasn't being said.

"What's happening?" She asked hurriedly as Hayden pushed off the wall and visibly shook it off before the two continued after the other pair.

"My memories are of a timeline that ceases to exist. So me being in a time like this allows that to catch up with me, my memories are start changing." Hayden explained.

"But I thought that timeline was the original one? The correct one?"

"It is but it's still more complicated than that." It was the simplest answer she could give.

"Then why did you come back here if you knew this would start to happen?" Hermione asked incredulously. Hayden turned her head to look at her.

"Because in the end, if I get my timeline back, if I get my mother back. Everything will go back to normal, and trust me, I've had a lot worse problems." Hayden assured her. Hermione didn't look all to convinced.

"If you're going to be here for a week, how much will change for you?" Hermione wondered.

"Well I won't be here all the time during the week. I'll pop out time to time to speak with Chaos or whatever. But I still wouldn't be able to give even a remote guess as to what will change. It won't go in order either so, really there's no telling."

Harry and Draco stopped a little up ahead.

"Here's a little clearing!" Harry called back to them causing the two to pick up the pace slightly and join the other two. Once in the clearing the four then searched the nearby piles for chairs which they found with relative ease. Placing them down, the group looked in search of a table which they managed to find without much trouble. Placing the chairs on the sides of the table they all sat down. Harry and Hayden across from one another and Draco and Hermione across from each other.

"Okay, say let's think back, this was a week ago. Where were we a week ago?" Hermione questioned.

"Well I was in that dump of a flat." Draco started.

"And we were right after my fight with Daphne." Harry added.

"Why send us back a week? Not much happened for us to change." Hermione asked directed at Hayden.

"That's the thing, there is. Now you guys left, you went off to the manor. And now that you know your efforts of breaking into Gringotts are in vain…" Hayden trailed off waiting for one of the others to figure it out.

"We know what there is. We don't have to do it meaning they can be here at school doing things." Draco picked up, Hayden nodded.

"But what about Draco? He can't be found in the castle." Harry inquired.

"He won't be, he can be here in the room." Hayden supplied.

"But what about us? We use the room with the others." Hermione questioned.

"So when you need the room, Draco can go to the kitchens. Which he can do by asking the room for a passage to the kitchens while he is already in it and then boom, the room registers that he's not in it and you guys can enter." Hayden answered.

"Okay and what about you?" Harry questioned intently.

"I'll do the same when I'm here." Came the easy reply.

"When you're here?"

"I won't always be here. I'll check in with Chaos and stuff like that at times but for the most part I'll be here." She assured them.

"So where do we start?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! It is so short I know, like so short! And I am so sorry for that! I had a illness called writers blo** ** _ck this week and I actually wrote this just yesterday. Now that is no excuse and honestly I can't give one. Next week will be better! I hope… anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for all of the support and see you next week. -DS_**


	32. Chapter 32 - Just A Little History

**_A/N: Hey guys how you doing? Hope it's good anyway thank you for all of the support but now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 32: Just A Little History_**

They had discussed as a group what would be best to do, then all four of them left the room quickly to change it into the room they normally use except with a little modification. The library was now longer than it was wide and the open side where the library used to cover now held another research table that was littered with maps and plans with a huge map hanging on the wall. Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch reading while Hermione and Hayden in the new area which was secluded from the other half of the room.

Hayden was standing on the side of the table facing the wall looking over some of the papers while Hermione was standing opposite her supposed to be looking at papers back found herself glancing at the other girl.

"You need something?" Hayden asked not looking up having felt Hermione's constant glances.

"What?" Hermione responded taken by surprise. Hayden looked up at her.

"You keep glancing at me. So, I repeat, do you need something?" There was something in her tone that Hermione couldn't place but the look in her eye she could, it was the one Hayden always seemed to have when talking to her.

"Did I ever do anything to you or something?" Hermione asked bluntly. At her blank start Hermione continued, "Because I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me, I can't pin point what it is, but it's definitely not a happy emotion." Hayden sighed and looked down for a few seconds.

"You're right, I look at you in a certain light. I know you're not her, but you remind me so much of her." Hayden sighed.

"Future me?" Hermione frowned and when Hayden nodded she continued, "Did I-she do something to make you dislike her?" She questioned hesitantly.

"No, well not really I just- okay my mom was always there for me, no matter how stupid of a problem I had, even if it was one she didn't understand. She tried." Hayden looked down. "She didn't want me to go, I was going to go help Chaos with a problem. She didn't want me to, she told me I couldn't go." She took a deep breathe. "We fought, I said things I didn't mean and so did she. I left anyway. When I came back two weeks later, everything was different. She was gone and my life was turned upside down. I spent a few days trying to figure everything out and piece my 'life' history together. Chaos came to me with the problem of a screwed of timeline then realized I already knew about it, and here we are." She admitted. Hermione nodded absently digesting everything. Thinking back a realization popped into her mind.

"You're not magic, are you?" Hermione wondered head tilted staring at Hayden.

"What gives you that impression?" Hayden questioned curiously.

"Earlier when we were in the time vault you or Chaos said about you being a descendant of Chaos, and your powers, they aren't magical." Hermione listed.

"You're right. I'm not magical." Came the short answer.

"So, you were born a squib?" Hermione guessed. Hayden shook her head.

"No, no I was born with magic." She corrected. Hermione nodded absently.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hayden looked hesitant to answer.

"When I was six, my mom was pregnant. Something went wrong and he was born two months premature. I don't know exactly what was wrong with him but he was dying and normally his magic would've healed him but his core wasn't generating magic or at least not enough. The healers said he had one maybe two days living off of the magic that had been able to generate. They demanded that a way to save him be found. The healers looked. They did manage to find a way, but it required a magic transfer."

"There is no way Harry'd have agreed to that." Hermione interjected. Hayden nodded.

"You're right, he didn't. He offered himself but the healer explained that it wouldn't work since his magic was technically only half of the mix that was needed and they couldn't take magic from both of them and then mix it because the ratio could be off. They needed someone that had magic that was already a perfect mix. My father was dead set against. He left to go find someone else to find something and I was left with my mother."

"You convinced her to do it." Hermione guessed.

"Well I convinced her to convince my father. The healers said I wouldn't die, I just wouldn't have magic. He took a lot of convincing, and I mean a lot. But seeing his dying son gave him the final push. So, it was done and he got better and better. Eventually he could go home."

"I feel like there's more to this." Hermione commented, causing Hayden to smirk.

"There is, so it was about a year after. Chaos appeared in my dream. He explained everything, and I mean everything. And he began to train me, first it was in martial arts, then my powers and so on and so forth for years."

"If you could would you ever take it back?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not for a second. Ever. What I can do? It's so much better, and I am way more powerful than I would've been as a witch."

"But why did Chaos choose to give you powers?"

"He didn't. See I always was a descendant, but because of my magic I couldn't use it. The magic blocked it, it was always one or the other and I would make the same choice over and over even if it wasn't to save my brother." Hayden admitted.

"Where is he?" Hermione inquired and at Hayden's cocked head continued, "Your brother."

"He was erased when the timeline got screwed over. Since I was the result of a last fling, he was obviously never made." Hayden answered with indifference before looking back down at the papers in front of her.

"You don't seem overly sad about that. I would've thought-" Hermione was cut off.

"It's not like it was actually all that different." Hayden snapped interrupting her. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"I don't understand." Hermione admitted.

"He wound up to grow up to be on the other side in a war. Actually, a lot of my family was on the opposite side. But it just didn't end up well for him." Hayden explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be, I ended it. So, no reason to be upset over it."

"I'll be right back." Hermione said quickly before she left the table and walked around to the other side of the wall where Draco and Harry were sitting on the couch reading. She quickly took a seat in between the two.

"Well we've found someone to cross that final line if we need to." She stated with no preamble.

"What're you talking about?" Draco questioned.

"Harry, you said you need lines crossed, well the last one is one Hayden can cross." Hermione explained trying not to use the exact words.

"You mean kill? No, no I refuse to believe that. I wouldn't have raised her like that." Harry argued.

"Harry, you don't know her." Hermione reasoned. The pair went back and forth a few times before Draco stood from the couch and walked over to the other half of the room which drew Harry and Hermione's attention. Draco leaned against the wall.

"You're a killer?" He called to Hayden, getting her attention. She turned her head to face him.

"I am what I need to be." She answered indifferently before turning back to the papers. Harry and Hermione were standing right behind Draco and heard the answer.

"No! No, I refuse to believe I would raise you like that." Harry stepped around the wall drawing Hayden's attention.

"Well maybe that's because you didn't raise me. Your future-self did and either way, there was a lot more to my life that just how I was raised. End of story." There was a tine to her voice that the trio could all hear. It effectively put an end to the conversation even though that was the last thing Harry wanted.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always, happy reading and have a happy Fourth of July tomorrow!**_

 ** _Oh! Important Announcement! There will be no upload next Monday (July 10th) just so you know! Regularly scheduled uploading will continue on Monday, July 17th. See you in two weeks! -DS_**


	33. Chapter 33 - Knowing Your Fate

_**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're all well. Now as you all know, there was no upload last week or the week before. I had decided to skip them and not write anything in favor of possibly of getting past my writers block. Now I have looked at my last two chapters that were posted and I know they were sub-par and I apologize for that. I'm now back and working to not continue dragging ass like I have been. So now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 _Next Morning After Reset_

"Daphne, can we talk?" At her skeptical look and the fact she didn't stop Harry ran in front of her. "Please?" He pleaded making her come to a full stop. She nodded reluctantly. "Lets go some-"

"No, if you want to talk, we're doing to right here." She interrupted him. Harry sighed and looked on either sides of the corridor, luckily it was empty.

"Fine." He gave in. "I know this is going to sound crazy." At her look and then her movement to turn he grabbed her arm. "Just listen." She moved back to face him and crossed her arms. "Okay I know you're mad at me. And you have every right to. I pushed you away. I know that and I know I shouldn't have. I've seen the result of it or rather heard about it and I can't let that happen because then everything will become f**ked up and so will the future and-"

"What the hell are you on about?" She interrupted, completely confused.

Taking a deep breathe, he started from beginning. "I'm from the future." Her eyebrows shot up. "Well only like a week in the future but it was enough to screw up the timeline apparently and-" He stopped knowing he was sounding crazy. "I'm sorry. About it all. I should've talked to you about it, all of it. I never should've made you think I didn't trust you or make it seem like I was treating you differently. I'm sorry."

"You know, half of that made no sense whatsoever." She commented and when he went to respond she continued cutting him off. "But the second half did. You're right. You shouldn't have. But I'll admit, I shouldn't have blown you into the wall. It was stupid and petty. Though, right now, I'm more curious about what the hell you are talking about." Daphne finished.

Nodding, Harry looked her in the eye. "I can't explain it really here. Please come with me to the Room of Requirement. I can explain there." She looked away for a few moments before turning back to face him and nodding.

Minutes later, they were standing in front of the room and Harry was pacing in front of it asking for the room. Seconds later the door appeared and he held it open for her. He hadn't been in it yet today, so he had no idea what they were walking into.

Entering the room, he could hear shouting coming from the research area of the library. Moving through the entire room and passing the library, Harry led her to addition they added yesterday.

"IT'S DRACO MALFOY! I DON'T GET WHY THE HELL HE HAS TO BE HERE!" Neville voice carried across the entire room. He was standing opposite Hermione and Draco on one end of the research table while Hayden nor Luna were on either side but rather Hayden was leaning against the wall arms crossed while Luna was just standing in at the long side of the table.

At seeing Draco, Daphne's hand was instantly in her hand and pointed at Draco who was standing with his side to her as he was facing Neville.

"Don't." Harry ordered her. Rushing in front of the wand before she could cast a spell.

"Get out of my way." She growled aggressively. They were standing beside bookcases so the others at the table couldn't see them yet. The movement garnered Hayden's attention and her eyes turned from watching the screaming match going back and forth to where Harry was standing arms wide with his back to them. Tilting her head slightly to the side she could see past his head and could see who he was standing in front of, Daphne. Her eyes widened at the sight. Pushing off the wall, she walked to the right of the table and over to Harry. Nobody at the table noticed as they were still shouting at each other.

Approaching Harry, Hayden grabbed his arm in an iron grip and yanked him behind one of the book cases out of view of the group and to the right of where he was standing previously before releasing him and pushing him into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded eyes flashing from emerald green to ice blue for a split second before going back.

"Making sure she doesn't kill Draco." Harry shot back frowning as he push off the bookcase and brushed off his jacket.

"Not that. I mean bringing her here." She snapped. "Have you lost your f**king mind?"

"Excuse me? You have a problem with me?" Daphne interrupted causing both Hayden and Harry to look at her as she stepped into the cover of bookcases beside them and was just to Harry's right. "Who the hell even are you?"

Hayden's eyes turned back to Harry. "See what you did? Now she wants answers."

"So we give them to her." Harry argued.

"I am here to make sure she doesn't die not raise the chances that she does!" Hayden countered.

"I hardly think telling her the truth will cause her death." Harry retorted. Daphne just watched them go back and forth confused.

"You don't know! None of us know until it's too late!" Hayden exploded angrily.

"Then you and Chaos can just reset it again." Harry reasoned.

"It doesn't work like that. Everything we do has ripples throughout time. Could be a big deal, could be small. We don't know. It could be big enough that I'm erased, not just changed, erased. Anything can happen!" Hayden explained.

"Then why did you do it even once if any of those things could happen?" Harry demanded.

"Because it was already screwed up, continuing like that could've made it worse!"

"What the HELL are you talking about?!" Daphne interrupted cutting off whatever Harry was going to retort with. The two tabled the argument and shared a look, Hayden shook her head.

"I'm trying to save her."

"Recently I've learned that the truth is what saves people. Not keeping everything a secret." Harry responded.

"I've been doing just fine saving people using secrets. Some people are better off not knowing the truth." Hayden countered.

"Yeah and look where that got you. In the past trying to save your dead mother before you change along with the rest of the timeline." Harry remarked dryly, realizing seconds after he said it that he crossed a line, going to far. Hayden's eyes flashed with power and anger. The blow came so fast Harry didn't even see it coming but he certainly felt it. Hayden's fist connected directly with Harry's face, throwing him backwards into the bookshelves behind him. She moved forward and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket holding his up.

"You don't know me, so don't act like you do." She growled before releasing her grip on his jacket, causing him to fall to the floor as she walked away, leaving the room of requirement.

Seconds after the door closed behind her she disappeared from the hallway in a faint golden aura.

In the room, Daphne was kneeling next to Harry on the floor as she helped him up. "What was that about?" She questioned as he stood and wiped his face, wiping away a bit of blood.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it." He closed his for a second, before sighing and opening them again. "Maybe she's right and I shouldn't tell you. She certainly knows more about all of this, more than me but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't at least tell you."

"Maybe you can start with why the hell Draco goddamn Malfoy is standing in there." Daphne suggested in a way that wasn't really a suggestion.

"So you know how I said I'm from the slight future?" At her hesitant nod he continued, "well I wasn't kidding or lying. I've already lived out the whole week. But Hayden brought us back for a reset."

"Why?" Daphne questioned.

"I-I, um, actually it would be easier if I explained with everyone else." While she looked reluctant and very ready to say no, she nodded slowly.

He led her out of the bookshelves and over to the table. "Enough!" He got everyone's attention. Neville's eyes flicked to him as he stood at the side of the table next to Luna.

"Potter what happened to your face?" Draco questioned from his position at the right end of the table next to Hermione.

"Hayden." He explained simply.

"What'd you do?" Hermione wondered looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you think I did something?" He exclaimed incredulously. Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"Because we've both met Hayden." Draco started.

"She's a controlled person. Incredibly powerful but very emotionally controlled." Hermione continued.

"And, if you haven't noticed, she's a little- what's the word?" Draco paused looking to Hermione.

"Less controlled?" Hermione suggested with a shrug.

"Sure. A little less controlled around you. You may look like her father but you aren't yet Potter. Maybe you shouldn't act like you know better." Draco finished. Neville, Luna and Daphne all watched the byplay between the three and especially between Draco and Hermione. It was clear Harry and Hermione weren't the same as they were yesterday, and Draco wasn't the same as he the last time they saw him.

"Her father?" Neville caught. It was something Daphne had wanted to question but restrained from. Harry, Hermione and Draco shared looks. They all knew that there was going be no coming back from it if they explained everything. A silent agreement passed between the trio.

"Hayden is…"

* * *

 _About An Hour Later_

Everyone was now sitting around the research table taking in the information the trio passed onto them but it was by far the hardest on Daphne.

"She didn't want you to tell me?" She asked even though it was more of a statement. Harry shook his head in answer to the statement question. "Why?" She questioned quietly.

"Because knowing your fate isn't easy." A voice spoke up. Everyone heads turned to look to its source. Hayden, was leaning on her shoulder against the end of the closest book case. She was wearing the black racer leather jacket she almost always was. "Trust me. I know. I was once fated to die." She revealed. "By my brothers hand." She paused letting it sink in. "Turns out, Fate didn't know what I was capable of. I didn't even know until I did it. But when I found out, I began to try to change it. But every step along the way I would wonder if, 'what if I'm only playing into actually what Fate wants? What if everything I try to change is only what's going to cause it to begin with?' eventually, my mother, who at the time had no idea what the problem even was tried to help me." She paused and Daphnes breathe hitched waiting for her to continue. In that moment Hermione understood what she meant yesterday when she talked about her brother. Some of the pieces were falling into place, little by little.

"When I tried to give her the least detail on the situation possible she got the gist of it and said, 'screw fate.' And I looked at like she was crazy, she continued 'Don't think that any of your choices are planned because let me tell you something, yours sure as hell aren't. You are probably the most unpredictable person I've ever met. I'm your mother and don't even have the slightest clue in hell what you're going to do, ever. So if I don't, nobody else will. And if they do, well then they can just go screw themselves because that's not fair.'" Everyone laughed. "I did it and I let the doubts fade away, and in the end, I won. So maybe she was right. But I know the feeling of knowing your fate especially if it's not always a good one." Hayden finished with a small smile.

Daphne looked at her future child with watery eyes. She felt some small bit of pride in her future self for being able to help her even when she had no clue in hell what was going on. She also felt pride for having raised the person in front of her. She may not know that much about her yet, and yes it sounded like she had done things and been through more difficult things than Daphne wanted to imagine. But she knew that the person standing before her today was someone to be proud of. It didn't matter if she crossed lines at times, what mattered was that was okay. She'd learned from everything Harry and Hermione and even Draco had told her that Hayden wasn't necessary the most open nor light person. More grey and secretive than anything.

Making a sudden decision, Daphne stood from her chair and strode towards Hayden. Before Hayden had the chance to question what she was doing, Daphne was upon her and was hugging her. She remained still for a few moments before returning the hug and reveling in it.

When they separated Daphne returned to her set without a word, but something had changed in Hayden. Not just an internal change either, as her eyes added just the tiniest shade of shade of ice blue to the emerald green slightly but not very noticeably changing the color shade. Hayden pushed off of the case and moved to stand behind Harry, leaning against the wall.

"So I know, not everyone in this room gets along." Harry took over. He didn't directly call anyone out but everyone could tell that he was talking about everyone in reference to Draco other than himself, Hermione or Hayden. "But we have to work together. Or we won't be able to do this." Everyone shared looks and slowly nodded. "Alright, well. Any ideas for a plan?"

"You mean one better than your last one?" Draco snarked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile. Nobody but the trio and Hayden who knew everything understood what he was referring to. They all just glared at him thinking he was genuinely insulting Harry. Harry took on an offended look with his hand over his heart.

"You wound me Draco." He joked. Everyone around the table save the trio and Hayden were shocked. They were joking with each other. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Joking. "But really, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Honestly it still does just minus the Dumbledore part." Harry admitted removing his hand and setting it back down on the table as he was standing. Draco opened his mouth to comment but Hayden cut him off.

"I mean, really it was a good plan." Hayden said from her spot leaning against the wall behind Harry. "Still is. Just needs a little work." She pushed off the wall and moved to stand next to Harry arms crossed looking across the table.

"A lot of work." Draco corrected her. She looked at him slightly, grinning.

"A lot of work." She repeated.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay, so I hope this is a better chapter to the previous ones quality. I feel like it is. Also, I went back into the last three or so chapters and changed a few of the dates and Hayden's age. She is twenty-one and from 2019, that way her brother would five years younger and that plot line would make fate stuff happened when she was let's say 18-19ish. And I know this didn't move the plot forward that much but I feel like this was a necessary event for the characters. At first I wasn't sure if I was going to bring Daphne into the loop, I actually still wasn't sure until I just wound up writing and liked the direction it took. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the support, feedback is always appreciated. Happy Reading! -DS_**

 ** _I'M BACK! LETS GO!_**


	34. Chapter 34 - Premeditated Destruction

**_Thank you for all of the support the last chapter and the story in general has received. Thank you for also sticking with me during my leave but now I am back and hopefully producing better content. Anyway, here we go._**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 34: Premeditated Destruction_**

Sometime later the group had spread to different areas of the room to think of plans or ideas. Neville and Luna were sitting together in the living room part of the room, shockingly Hermione and Draco were discussing it in the library section of the room which left Harry, Daphne and Hayden in the research part of the room. They were in an immensely awkward silence just exchanging looks waiting for one of them to say something.

"This is ridiculous!" Daphne blurt out throwing her hands up which grabbed Harry and Hayden's attention. Eyes shooting to look at her, they waited for her to elaborate. "Yes it's slightly weird that our future daughter in standing in front of us who also happens to be older than us and much more experienced but we don't have to make it awkward." She continued exasperated, Hayden and Harry shared a glance.

"Really? Slightly weird?" Hayden commented dryly only to receive a glare from Daphne in response. "Just saying." She put her hands up in surrender.

"Incredibly weird is the word I'd use." Harry muttered under his breathe but it was just loud enough for the other two to hear. Hayden smirked and held in a laugh while Daphne sent Harry a death glare. She was about to say something when Hermione and Draco walked over to them.

"We're looking at this wrong." Hermione started as they approached. Neville and Luna also entered the research area of the room and stood around the table.

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned from his place next to Luna.

"We're looking for a way to save Daphne." Hermione continued.

"And we shouldn't be." Draco continued only to receive glares from almost everyone in the room spare Hermione and Hayden.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What, you want to let her die?" Neville snarled clearly angry. Hayden and Hermione shared a quick look.

"Nothing like that." Hermione hastened to continue. "Draco is right. W-"

"Excuse me?" Daphne interrupted loudly looking between the two of them incredulously.

"Their right." Hayden intervened receiving dubious looks. "That's not the problem. Dumbledore is and we should be looking for ways to kill him." She continued only receive silence. They were all looking at her like she had two heads. Hermione shook her head.

"No, just no. We should be looking for ways to detain him." She corrected looking slightly wearily at Hayden. This time it was Hayden's turn to shake her head.

"Wrong. Kill not detain." She argued. Everyone was looking at her amazed and not in a good way. All but Draco and Luna. He looked at her with understanding in his eyes. He understood why she was adamant about taking him down once and for all, and it wasn't just about Daphne. Hayden seemed to have a reason for disliking Dumbledore and it was understandable. He wasn't good nor as light as he claimed to be. Draco could see it. Luna well Luna was just kinda staring curiously at her.

"I get that he's done bad things to Harry in the past but that doesn't justify killing him, it's still wrong." Neville reasoned. Everyone around the table waited for Hayden to respond.

"I don't give a sh*t what he's done to Harry." Hayden began, shocking them. Draco could see that she wasn't lying about that, she really didn't care. "I care about the fact that he is an obstacle in the way of ending all of this and resetting time. I don't give a rats ass about anything other than fixing the timeline. As for it being wrong? It's war, circumstances can change right and wrong. There is no right and wrong only necessary measures and putting down the enemy is a necessary measure." Hayden finished with a sharp look around the table.

"That's really extreme." Hermione commented but didn't really deny that it was true.

"There are people in the world that deal in only extremes, and it is naïve to think they can be dealt with in anything less than extreme measures." Hayden countered.

"You seem to care an awful lot about the timeline." Neville commented matching Hayden's gaze.

"Of course she does dumbass." Draco remarked causing Neville to balk. "She, like anyone else would, doesn't want to be personality wiped as since the timeline was screwed her parent and life changed meaning so would she. It just hasn't caught up yet." Draco explained dryly.

"She's a cold blooded killer so maybe it would be for the better." Neville shot back.

"Enough!" Harry burst out angrily. "This debate isn't getting us anywhere." He stated firmly putting an end to any further comment about it.

"You haven't exactly voiced an objection on offing Dumbledore." Daphne commented bringing attention to that point as everyone looked at Harry curiously.

Sighing, Harry answered, "Because Hayden's right. I've been an advocate of it since I truly got involved in all of this. Just detaining or knocking out people doesn't do anything. They just get out or back up again. I'm not saying to actively plan to kill him, I'm just saying, if we get the shot to we should take it." Daphne, Neville and Luna just stared at him with mixed feelings about the matter while Hermione, Draco and Hayden understood and more or less agreed.

"That's still not a good plan." Neville remarked, Hayden gained a grin.

"No it's not." She paused as her grin widened into a smirk. "I have a better one. What's the reason we can't go after Dumbledore?" She inquired waiting for an answer.

"Because while we have done damage to his image, the public still believes him the leader of the light." Daphne answered.

"And what might happen if say, they didn't?" Hayden questioned.

"He would lose his standings. His image, everything. But one problem, we've already tried that." Neville interjected.

"No, you haven't. Not truly." All eyes were on Hayden waiting for her to continue. "You wanted to be able to get your way yes, but while you didn't like him you never actively tried to take him down."

"So what? You want to take him down?" Daphne wondered, trying to piece together where she was going with it. Hayden shook her head.

"No. No I want to destroy him." Hayden corrected. "And what better way to do that then to take away one of the most critical parts of all of his plans? His standing with the people. You burn that? You burn him and all of his plans to the ground. Before you were just trying to distract him, alter or make his life a bit harder, now? Now it's time to make his life impossible. That's the easiest way to win a war, you don't have to kill all of your enemies, nor the leader, you just have break them. Take away the very ground they walk on. Show them that the person they're following isn't who they say they are, that they have skeletons too. It's as simple as that."

"Really? As simple as that?" Draco commented with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Hate to say it but I'm with Malfoy on that one. How the hell do you plan to do that? Even if you air some of his dirty laundry he still holds deep sway in the people after all he's done. He's called the leader of the light for a reason." Neville looked around the table.

"By using the one person that the public loves more. The one person that resonates deeper." Hayden continued.

"Me." Harry realized looking at Hayden, she nodded in answer. "That might just work. I tell them about how Dumbledore isn't helping the people but rather hurting the war effor-"

"No." Hayden shook her head interrupting him. He turned to look at her confused. "No, you tell them what he did to you. How you Life was, how you were treated, your parents, everything. You tell them that. And disbelief will take over, that someone could do that to a child. Then rage and anger that someone would do that to their hero. To the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You want to use the public's own need to feel indebted and love for Potter against Dumbledore. They can't help but to feel angry against someone that did that to their savior." Draco chuckled shaking his head. "Very Slytherin of you. It's perfect." He clapped as Hermione nodded.

"He is right. They wouldn't be able to fathom following or supporting a man that could do that." Hermione added.

"Alright." Harry nodded accepting and agreeing. "But who do we talk to? The Quibbler?" He questioned, Hayden shook her head.

"No, not the Quibbler. We need something that a lot of people'll read. That everybody reads. The Daily Prophet." Hayden answered.

"How do we convince them to print exactly what we want? No alterations whatsoever." Neville inquired.

"The Potters own 40% of the Prophet. The Black own 20%, and the Evans own 5%. Meaning, you," Hayden pointed at Harry. "own 65% of it. That's over the majority, so you have controlling power."

"Well then." Harry looked at each of them around the table. "I guess it's time to do an exclusive."

* * *

 _Next Day_

"Alright, I've set up an exclusive with one of the junior reporters. Figured I could boost someone's career at the same time." Harry announced as he entered the room and jogged down the short set of stairs into the main area. Hermione, Draco and Hayden were in the area to the right, the original research area flipping through books and papers. While Neville and Luna were in the library area. "It's for today at one. I'm going to give my full life story for the first time ever. And with no alterations."

"And remember to really make sure they understand who put you there. And everything that Dumbledore has tried to control in your life." Hermione reminded. Harry nodded as he approached and moved to stand beside Hermione as she was standing opposite Draco and Hayden.

"Got it. So hour till show time. Anything I should know? Remember?" Harry looked at them.

"Don't screw up?" Hayden suggested with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Harry questioned looking at her waiting.

"No, just that." She shook her head. Harry nodded before looking to Hermione.

"Anything from you?" He asked.

"Good luck?" She offered. Harry looked at Draco next.

"What they said." Draco cut him off before he could ask.

"Just be ready for anything that may happen when you get back. It's not just going to be in the paper but on the wireless as well. The papers just going to be a piece on it, the full interview will be heard over the wireless so when you get back-" Hermione started.

"Be ready." Harry finished cutting her off. "And all of you be in here. He can't touch you in here." Harry ordered before looking at Hayden. "And if anything happens, you're the most capable. I can't believe I'm about to say this." Harry muttered shaking his head. "But if anything does happen, put him down." Hayden nodded in assurance. They both knew she wouldn't hesitate at the chance to do it.

They discussed the plan a bit more when Daphne arrived until it was time for Harry to leave. As he getting ready to leave, he pulled Hayden over to the entry way and spoke quietly, "Remember, anything happens, you end him. I know your capable." He paused and looked past her to the group standing around the table. "More than any of them. Hell, more than me. Just make sure they're all safe. Especially Daphne."

"Trust me, there's no way in hell he wouldn't regret it." Hayden assured him. He met her eyes and saw there was no wavering in them. The emerald irises were like flames, he could see the power behind them and in that moment he knew, truly that he could leave and know that nothing would happen to any of the people in the room. His eyes softened.

Nodding, he didn't speak, but he didn't need to. His eyes told her. It was a silent thank you but a powerful one. Turning, Harry opened the door and left the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all of the support and the feedback. Hope you enjoyed and like the story! See ya next week! -DS**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Hell Breaks Loose

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 35: Hell Breaks Loose_**

Harry arrived at the interview room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the reporter opened the door.

"Great you're here. We are all set, please come on in." The reporter moved out of the way allowing Harry in before closing the door and taking a seat at the chair across from another. Getting the message, Harry made his way to the chair opposite the reporter and sat. Next to the two chairs was a accent table with held papers, a quill and a a magical transmitter for the wireless. "Okay, we'll begin whenever you're ready."

Nodding Harry took a breathe before gesturing for the reporter to begin. He turned on the transmitter and the quill. _"Hello Wizarding World! This is Stephen Aston from the Daily Prophet and we are on the air with Lord Potter. Welcome Lord Potter."_

 _"Thank you Stephen but please just Harry. It's great to be here."_

 _"Now in all actuality, it was Harry that requested this exclusive to give us all the chance to hear his tell all. I for one am very excited and can't wait to begin. So let's jump on in yeah?"_

 _"Sounds perfect. I guess I'll start with my early life…_

Everyone from the group was in the Room and was listening to the wireless that was sitting on the coffee table in the living room section of it.

 _"Your saying, that Albus Dumbledore, is the one who sent you there?"_

 _"That's correct Stephen."_

Everyone around the room shared looks. It was out there now and it couldn't be taken back. Most of the British magical world was listening and even more would be reading the paper tomorrow.

The interview continued on as Harry depicted his life to the young reporter, how he was raised, what he had to endure only to reveal it was all at the hands of Dumbledore.

 _Dumbledore's Office_

As the interview continued on, Dumbledore became increasingly angry. Objects at random would begin to smoke around the room until even the wireless itself exploded. Dumbledore stood and strode out of the room.

* * *

 _Room_

They had just talked about how Dumbledore was manipulating when there was a loud bang that resonated around the room and it wasn't coming from the wireless. The entire room shook drawing the groups attention from the wireless. They all shared looks before looking up and around the room. There was another room shaking blow followed by a loud clash and an explosion. Shooting up from the couch, Hayden shot around to stand at the base of the short set of stairs. The wall had a gaping hole in, smoke surrounded the area. A figure could be seen in the smoke, approaching. Hermione stood and moved to stand just behind and to the left of Hayden, while Draco moved to stand on the other side.

Stepping through the smoke and debris, the figure came into focus and the smoke began to disperse slowly. Dumbledore entered the room further. His hands were intertwined behind his back holding his wand.

Hayden saw a slight twitch in his arm and instantly brought her hands up creating a wall of fire between them perfect timing just as a spell flew through the air and crashed right into it. This was all that was needed to kick the battle off. The wall of fire came down and spells were flying from both sides as members of the Order of the Phoenix entered alongside Dumbledore and began fighting.

Hermione and Daphne fought side by side as Neville and Luna fought together and Hayden fought Dumbledore. When the fighting began Draco dove out of the path of a spell and grabbed the closest fallen wand from the floor before rolling out of the way of a stunner and standing quickly retaliating with a stunner to the shooter. The person dropped to the ground stunned, Draco panted catching his breathe before jumping into the battle.

Spell fire and blasts resounded around the room, some of the blasts shaking it. A few people were sent flying into the book shelves or through the tables. Dumbledore was throwing spell after spell but none came within reach of actually hitting Hayden. While the others were holding there own fairly well until Auror's stormed the room.

Noticing the Auror's enter the room, Hayden and Dumbledore both stopped and looked each other in the eye before they teleported their own groups out and away.

 _Shortly After_

"Everyone that was in this room is now wanted. That includes the students that were fighting, Dumbledore and his vigilante club!" Robards shouted to all of the Aurors that were shifting through the debris that was once a library, living room and research center. Bookshelves were smashed as a result of people being flung into them. Tables broken from being landed through, and walls being into pieces of cracked from spells, and blasts.

Amelia stepped through the demolished wall that was once the entrance to the room of requirement. "Robards!" She barked as she approached. "What the hell happened here?" She demanded loudly as she took in the state of the room.

"Auror's are trying to work it out now. Looks like a fight broke out. Dumbledore's Order of Birds were involved." Robards turned to face her as he responded. "Auror's responded to the scene as a result of one Draco Malfoy using magic. When he was released, he was warned no magic and a tracked went onto his core. Lit up like a damn Christmas tree." Robards continued as he walked through the room with Amelia on his heels. "What they found was not what was expected."

"Explain." Amelia ordered, Robards stopped and turned to face her before gesturing to one of the first responding Aurors.

"It looked like an all out war, Ma'am. There were students crowded around standing outside the room watching. Inside was Dumbledore's group fighting students but Dumbledore. Dumbledore, he was fighting a woman, and she was actually holding her own against him." The Auror recalled.

"Held her own, no she was pushing him back. She was overpowering him, there was lightning and flames swirling around and not one of his spells came near her. She was there and gone, reappearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye." Another Auror stepped in.

Amelia looked between the two and then Robards.

Sighing, she pursued her lips. "Alright, do we have any id's on the students that were fighting." She questioned, looking to the two Aurors for an answer.

"No Ma'am, as soon as we arrived and started breaking up the fighting the students all vanished." The first auror answered quietly.

"Vanished? That's not possible. You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts." Robards interjected. Amelia looked at him and nodded before looking back to the other two.

"I don't know how they did it but they vanished. Then Dumbledore's group all flocked and held hands before grabbing onto him and a bird appeared in flames, Dumbledore grabbed it and all of the vanished." The second Auror answered. Robards and Amelia shared a look, Amelia nodded. While she had an idea as to who the students were she couldn't allow them to get away without a warrant for arrest or Robards would endlessly question her.

"Okay, warrants for all of them. Use a globe to recount the events of the fight, it should give us the ID's on them." Amelia ordered the two Aurors before they jogged off to do it. After they left, Amelia put her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples shaking her head. Dragging her hand down her face she let it drop before walking away to make a statement. As she was the Minister, she had to address what was going on and what had occurred. Some bit of damage control. Though, after that the first thing she was doing was finding Harry and asking him who the hell the mystery woman was and what the hell had happened.

* * *

At the first site of the Auror's Hayden teleported everyone out and to safety. The group looked around surprised by the change of surroundings before looking to her at the front standing next to a gate.

"Slytherin Manor." Hermione muttered recognizing the gate. Everyone but Draco and Hayden was surprised at the revelation.

"How'd you know where it is? Potter sai-" Draco began before Hayden cut in.

"I'm a Potter, I've been here before. I have access, even here in the past." Hayden interrupted and answered as she turned and faced the gate. The snakes eyes glowed as did Hayden's and then the gate opened.

Entering the house everyone that hadn't been there before looked around in amazement. "Alright, study. Follow then was can listen to the wireless."

 _Next Morning_

"Guys! We all just got burned." Hayden called looking at the paper.

"Burned?" Daphne repeated confused as she and the rest of the group entered the study where Hayden was standing on the opposite of the research table facing them.

"Wanted." Hermione supplied as she moved to stand next to Hayden looking at the paper. "This isn't good." She stated grimly after reading the page. They weren't front page news but they were on the second page.

"Why would Amelia let this happen?" Neville questioned frowning as the group all took places standing around the table. Hayden looked at him incredulously.

"Think about it. What do you expect her to do? She has to show that she's a capable Minister. It doesn't matter who we are, we were seen having an all out fight in a part of the castle most don't even know exists." Hayden remarked.

"Either way, we aren't the only ones on the list. Dumbledore and the Order members that were there are also wanted." Hermione intervened. Neville looked around the group before his eyes stopped on Draco, who was standing next to Hermione with his arms crossed.

"If you hadn't fired a spell we wouldn't be in this mess." Neville snapped at him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and what did you expect me to do? Stand there and get hit?" Draco shot back sarcastically.

"You would've done everyone a favor." Daphne muttered, but it was still loud enough that everyone heard it.

"Enough." Hayden ordered. She may not have shouted but everyone could hear the warning in her voice. "The Auror's still would've came." Neville went to say something and she continued cutting him off. "They still would've come eventually but all it did was cut the fight short and potentially stopping somebody from being killed. Which need I remind is something you prefer." Hayden countered effectively ending Neville's argument.

"How did we get id'd anyway?" Daphne interjected.

"Globes." Luna answered. At everyone's but Hayden's blank look she continued, "Globes can show events that happened within the past four hours in a place. They would be able to rewind and watch the fight as many times as needed to ID all of us. Only name they wouldn't be able to match is Hayden's. See that's why it's just a picture of her, it's from the rewind. They don't know her name. They just know right now she's extremely dangerous being the only person capable of beating Dumbledore." Luna explained leaving most of the group shocked and wide eyed. Luna was always quiet, barely even knew she was there. Hermione looked at Hayden who wore an unreadable expression.

"What're you thinking?" She questioned watching her. Her words drew everyone's attention and they were all looking at Hayden, who was standing arms crossed looking at the paper sitting on the paper.

"Dumbledore always believed Harry had to die. Not because of the horcrux, that could've been removed. It was removed. It wasn't a full one to begin with. He believed it because he was afraid of Harry." She answered not moving her gaze from the paper.

"Of his power." Draco commented. Hayden nodded slowly.

"Dumbledore believed that Harry would be the only one that could one day be the cause of his fall. He didn't want to risk that, he was afraid of losing his power. That's how his plan all began." Hayden revealed. "But now, he's seen someone that can be above his par without breaking much of a sweat." She waited for it to sink in.

"He's not going to be after Harry anymore. But rather you." Daphne gasped realizing as the pieces came together. Hayden nodded in response but her expression didn't change, it was still unreadable.

"This war isn't about Voldemort anymore. It probably hasn't been in a long time. He may have hordes of followers but once he falls they're easy enough to find by the signature. Dumbledore, well he is another case. He won't settle, nor give up. His goal isn't to kill all of the muggleborns or any of that bullsh*t. It's to take down anyone that can possible match or out power him." Hayden explained.

"So just kill him." Draco stated nonchalantly. "As you said, you're more powerful. You can do it." His words received a look from Neville but he didn't say anything.

"You can only kill someone if you can find them. Dumbledore, his plans by be a wreck but his smart. He's been waiting and he won't let it slip through his fingers for anything. This isn't just a power battle, but a mental one as well. We have to outsmart him. And it's proving to be nearly impossible." Hayden sighed.

"We can't outsmart him. You're right, he's been planning, he's had more time to do all of this than all of us have been born. We can't outsmart him and we can't hope to." Hermione commented sadly. This was the first time none of them had an idea.

"So what do we do?" Neville wondered aloud and nobody could give him answer. None of them had an answer. They were all truly at a loss. They were all wanted, having gone to ground in Slytherin Manor. They were up against an enemy that was a manipulative ass that was never without some sort of plan even if t was wrecked. Even Hayden was at a loss. She's fought in wars before, always at the frontline. One of the three may have been emotional warfare, but it was never against an enemy that was like Dumbledore. Everyone enemy has had their own way of fighting, their tactics, and she's had to adapt to all of them. But this one, fighting a war that has essentially been planned out for nearly two decades? It wasn't the same, none of them were.

Everyone stood around the table deep in thought feeling more lost than ever.

* * *

 ** _Wow, so I think this is the first time that our group has ever been at a complete loss as to what to do. No amount of experience would prepare you to face someone that has spent nearly two decades of planning. Also, what did you think of the effect of the wireless interview? When the idea came to me, I just knew I had to write it. With how Harry was asking Hayden to protect them last chapter, it felt sort of foreboding so this felt right. And not a lot of Harry here but we'll see him more next chapter._**

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all of the support on this story and since my return! See ya next week! -DS**_


	36. Chapter 36 - Making A Case

**_Thank you all for your continued support! It is so appreciated and I can never express that enough! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Real quick I just want to say a thanks to a guest reviewer that wrote several reviews! Normally I reply in a PM but I can't so, thanks dude! Glad you enjoyed!_**

 ** _I also want to say, I'm really sorry for the late update, my life took a turn at the intersection of hectic and hell street and I have been very busy recently. I also can't promise that we are getting back on schedule but I'm trying._**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 36: Making A Case_**

Harry entered the office an hour and so later and went straight to Daphne and hugged her before moving to do the same with most of the group.

"I saw what happened. Everyone is having a field day with this in the media and the public. This is not good, we have to fix this. But first, are you all okay?" Concern was clear on Harry's face.

"We're fine." Hermione assured him and he nodded in acceptance before looking at Hayden and giving her a significant look, she nodded in return.

"Now onto more pressing matters. We have to get all of you cleared. That means you have speak to Amelia and explain." Harry started.

"It's not like we can just waltz into the Ministry. We wouldn't make it two feet. So how do we go about talking to her?"

"You waltz." Hayden looked around the table, everyone held blank looks of confusion on their faces. "You're all high class, surely you all know how to waltz?" Everyone looked at her like she had two heads.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Daphne frowned.

"No." Draco shook his head. "She's right. We are high class, you waltz. That's how you get in." Everyone turned to look at him while Hayden smirked. They were the only two on the same page.

"Care to elaborate?" Neville suggested with a frown.

"As the high class, we were always taught how to get what we want. One of the simplest ways to what you want is…" Draco looked to Daphne waiting for her to finish it. Realization dawned on her face.

"Is to have other people do it for you." She completed. Neville, Luna, Hermione and even Harry still looked slightly confused. "We want to talk to Amelia, the only way we get to her is through the entire Ministry, meaning we have to be brought to her. Which if we waltz, we get." Daphne continued.

Neville shook his head. "Okay, one problem. We're trying to plead a case that isn't here. We're wanted, that's it."

"No." Hayden disagreed. "This was a case the second they used Globes. That's how you get out of this. Globes have a replay of four hours, and by no doubt, the Auror's have saved the footage of the fight and before it. But all they saw or actually cared about was that we were fighting surrounded by students hence endangering the population, and so on and so forth."

"You keep saying 'you', both you and Draco are. You're coming too." Hermione argued. Draco and Hayden shared a look.

"No we're not. Neither of us can. Draco because of the ruling and consequences from before and me because well you know." Hayden responded.

"I get Malfoy but you? Why can't you clear your name too?" Neville questioned looking at her. She opened her mouth to answer when Daphne answered.

"Because you can't clear someone that doesn't exist. At least not yet." Daphne answered quietly, looking at Hayden.

"So, let's waltz." Hayden said with a grin.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

"So, are we really doing this? Is there really no better option?" Daphne questioned as she peered around the building corner at the telephone booth on the corner of the other street that led to the Ministry. Hermione, Neville, and Luna were standing beside her.

"Not that we could find on this short of notice. Because if you hadn't noticed, Hayden warned us about this too. We have to clear ourselves before the others do or then we really will have no case." Hermione reminded absently as she finished putting the papers away.

"I mean she's right, this is the only way unless we want to take drastic measures like taking polyjuice or something to get in." Neville joked.

"Not funny." Hermione scowled she she stood and straightened her shirt. "Okay, lets go get arrested."

The group of four left the cover of the building and crossed the street to the other side where the booth was. Looking around Neville and Luna entered first quickly before going down. When it returned up, Daphne and Hermione stepped in and repeated the process.

Once the group was reunited, they moved through the entrance to where the security check in was. The wizard didn't look up when he asked, "Please hand over your wands and state your purpose of visit." When no wands were offered he looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see the group. He frowned for a second as his brows furrowed. He glanced down at the newspaper in his hands then back up at the group and then back down again his eyes widening in realization.

Quickly, he hit the alarm system on his desk sending up red sparks as lockdown was initiated. Wards snapped up around all of the exits and entrances as Auror's swarmed from all directions surrounding them.

"Hands up, wands where we can see them!" One of the Auror's ordered. The group shared looks before doing as ordered before blackness overcame all of them.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

As news spread that four under aged wizards and witches were arrested people began trying to get into the Ministry for what everyone had dubbed the case of the century as it was four students against Dumbledore and four Order members.

Hayden, Harry and Draco where all around the office listening either to the wireless or pacing.

"Their going to pull it off." Hayden broke the silence trying to ease Harry's worry. "Remember, you already called the Greengrasses, and Neville grandmother and told them the story. Their on our side."

Harry stopped pacing and shook his head. "I know it's just." He sighed and lowered his head. "It's just, this is a case against Dumbledore!"

"So what?" Hayden demanded as she pushed off the chair and desk as she was sitting in the desk chair with her legs up on the desk. Standing, she continued. "In case you forgot, you ruined his rep yesterday! On the wireless! In front of everyone!" She walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head. Harry shook his head and turned walking around the room, thinking.

Back at the Ministry, the group had been separated into four rooms and put in chairs as they started to stir. There were two auror's in each room.

"Okay, so here's what going to happen. We ask questions, you answer the truthfully? Got it? Let's begin." Versions of this was said in each room as they each stirred and were asked to give their recollection of events. The stories were all the same.

"It was self defense. We were attacked."

"We were attacked. We were protecting ourselves."

"I don't know why they came in. They blew apart the wall and we just defended ourselves."

"We didn't mean to endanger anyone, just protect ourselves."

"And Draco Malfoy and the woman? How do they play into it?" The Auror's questioned.

"Draco was there because we were trying to move past everything he did. He only used magic to help protect himself and us. The woman, she's a friend."

"What's her name?"

"Hayden." Was the same answer given and every time the Auror's exchanged looked and asked for a last and it was the same answer.

"Don't know it."

After all of the auror's left the room hours later and met back up in the Ministers office they reported to Amelia recounting the story. They were all almost exactly the same as each other and nearly identical to what was shown in the globes footage. With the fact that Dumbledore and the others hadn't turned themselves in yet they were left with just the students.

"Take them to Wizengamot. Call a meeting. You have permission to use it and use globes as well." Amelia ordered as the Auror's nodded and all left the room except for one.

"You think their innocent don't you?" He questioned as he paused at the door. Amelia looked up and nodded.

"No. I know they are." The Auror nodded in acceptance and left the room closing the door behind him.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

"Cyrus just floo called. They received the summons." Harry informed them as he reentered the room.

"Okay." Hayden nodded thoughtfully. "Then it won't be long now." When she saw Harry's worried look and furrowed brows she paused. "Hey, they'll get through this. I know it." She assured him. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"How? How can you be so sure?" He wondered sadly.

"Because, while I may not know any of them in this time or as teenagers, I did know them once you know. And all of them, are the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of relying on. And if they set their mind to it, it's gets done. Have some faith them, their strong. I mean they kind of have to be to be friends with you." She joked before laying a hand on his shoulder and sending him a look before leaving the room. He nodded absently to himself.

"Good luck guys." He whispered to the empty room before he too left.

The gavel banged three times signaling the start. "We began this session of Wizengamot court. Case Greengrass, Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom versus Dumbledore, Cooper, Smith, Rivers, and Jones. As only one side has presented themselves and evidence we will begin with them. If by the time that they have finished the other side has not surrendered then we will skip to ruling. All clear? Let's begin." The gavel slammed down as everyone quieted and court began session.

* * *

 _ **Again, I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. It's been nearly a month since I last updated, and I hate it. But unfortunately I can't guarantee we are getting back on schedule. My life has been hectic and I've had to readjust to some changes and still have not found a whole lot of time for writing but I am trying, it is a priority to me, a big one. This is something I enjoy doing and don't like leaving any of you hanging. Thanks for sticking around over the break and I hope you stick with me till the end. -DS**_


	37. Chapter 37 - End In Sight

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 37: End In Sight_**

The gavel slammed down again as the Auror's rose and released the chains on each of the group. Everyone then exited the chambers as the next case was called.

"How'd it go?" Harry shot up from his as the group entered the office.

"Well they're here aren't they?" Draco cut in sarcastically from his chair with his feet up. Daphne rolled her eyes as she separated from Harry and Hermione hugged in. Neville looked around the room.

"Where's Hayden?" He questioned curiously looking between Harry and Draco as they shared a look.

"Don't know. Said she had something to take care." Draco shrugged as he stood and exited the room. While Neville and Luna seemed to accept the answer, Hermione and Daphne exchanged dubious looks. There was no way they were believing that but they silently decided to let it slide, for now.

"So what now? We're in the clear and Dumbledore and his lackeys are in the hot seat. Voldemort has went to ground, shockingly. So?" Daphne questioned.

"We have a plan." He paused when Hermiones eyebrows lifted. "Hayden's working on it." He assured them.

Hermione and Daphne reentered the office only hours later to see Draco and Harry talking quietly over the table when their backs to be door.

"So what's Hayden really doing?" Hermione announced their presence. They both instantly stopped talking and turned around to face the door.

"What?" Harry swallowed looking between the two of them.

"Hayden? You know the person from the future? What's she actually doing?" Daphne demanded. Harry sighed and looked at Draco who shook his head vehemently. Harry licked his lips and looked back to them. He opened his mouth ready to speak when Draco cut him off.

"She made us promise not to say." Draco interrupted with a smile.

"I don't care what she made you promise. You're going to tell us." Daphne ordered angrily. Harry and Draco both shared a look and gulped. They both knew what an angry Daphne could and would do.

"She went ever Dumbledore." Harry broke. "And I suspect that next we see of either of them news will have hit the paper."

"What news?" Hermione frowned.

"News of Dumbledore's death." Draco revealed causing both Daphne and Hermione's eyes to widen. "Oh don't be so surprised. You both know that Hayden wouldn't leave until he was dead. She couldn't care less about the Dark Lord. She was only ever here to go after Dumbledore." Draco finished.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

Hayden entered the room silently closing the door behind her with a loud bang announcing her presence to the old man sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Ah, I've been waiting for when I might see you again." The man spoke but didn't move.

"That eager for death?" Hayden joked as she walked around the chair and stood in front of the man.

"More like eager for answers." He stood and moved to look out the window to the far left of the room. "Someone more powerful then anyone I've ever seen. Someone that can avoid every spell and never get tired." He turned and faced Hayden. "Someone that should only be a myth." He finished his hands intertwined behind his back.

"Myth huh? Well when you look at it that way, we're all myths. It just depends who you talk to."

"I never believed time was an changeable variable. And I believe in a lot of things." He turned. "Yet, it's undeniable. When I look into your eyes. They're the eyes of Harry Potter and Lily Potter. A certain shade of green that can't be matched." He paused and thought. "But, in a light, there is a light shade of a cold blue that can be seen. Leading me only to think that they are eyes they are only be made from a certain combination of blood."

"So you've figured it out." Hayden nodded and crossed her arms. "Okay, and what are you going with that information?" She wondered cocking her head.

"I think that depends on what you do. Because I have plans and while the majority of them have been admittedly crippled, this one will not be. I won't allow that. Now, nobody has to get hurt. I'd prefer if no one did." He shrugged. "But, if someone were to get in my way? Well I couldn't guarantee anything."

Hayden shook her head and chuckled. "Okay. And what is it exactly that you want?"

"The greater good." He assured. "It's all I've ever wanted."

Hayden nodded before she vanished in a second, only to reappear behind him with a staff she was suddenly in his leg bringing him to his knees. "No. What you want? That's power. Power that you will step over anyone to get. Well how about this? I'll give you power. You want it so bad? Here it is." The staff started glowing gold as the wave expanded over him and glowed brighter and brighter until it faded to nothing and he fell forward, lifeless.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

"Alright so if you insist that she is taking care of Dumbledore, then what do you purpose we do about Voldemort?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, all of this horcrux's have now been destroyed and Croaker has managed to create a device that can track him and all other death eaters via their Dark Mark." Harry explained. "He's going to be giving the tracker out to the Auror department and they are going to be tracking down death eaters as we speak." He finished.

"What about Voldemort himself. How are you going to kill him?" Daphne pressed.

"We have his location so after all of this Dumbledore business is taken care of then a strike team and I will enter their house and get rid of him." Harry answered.

"Easy as that?" Hermione asked exasperated. Harry smirked.

"Easy as that." He assured.

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

"Did you really think it would be that easy to beat me?" A voice came from behind Hayden's and the lifeless body. Hayden stood and turned only to be faced with Dumbledore.

Laughing a humorless chuckle she shook her head. "Polyjuice. Of course. And I'm guessing you imperiused him with what to say?"

"You're smart, I'll give you that. That's what makes you dangerous. You're not education smart, your clever smart, cunning. But you're also young and naïve."

"Think what you may about me but know that I will be the one to kill you. I promise you that." And with that Hayden vanished from the room. A paper was left where she was standing. Stepping forward, Dumbledore bent and picked it up before reading it.

 _Hogwarts Ground – 1 Hour. This ends today. See you there._

 _ **DS*CML*DS**_

"You know this is crazy right?" Harry questioned. They were all there, standing in the entrance hall waiting. Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Hayden and the even the others, Tracey, Susan, Cyrus, Alexandra, Minerva and even Amelia.

Hayden nodded looking at him. "I know. But crazy? It's the world we live in." She grinned as the castle doors open and they all exited onto the grounds where Dumbledore and his order were approaching. Both groups came to a stop about half a dozen feet from each.

It was when the first spell came from one of the Order that everyone else followed suit and dove into attack. Everyone was fighting there own battles all around as Dumbledore was fighting Hayden and Harry. Spellfire and explosions were heard all around and smoke often erupted from an area as the fighting raged on.

It was only when the ground shook and a magical dome formed around Harry and Dumbledore did the fighting pause. Hayden had been thrown from the area mere seconds before the dome was constructed by a stray spell. This left only Harry and Dumbledore in there. The fighting around the mm resumed as Harry was quickly put into the defensive and minutes later brought to his knees. Upon seeing this, Hayden renewed her efforts to break through into the dome.

"I'm sorry my boy. But this is necessary." Dumbledore stood above him wand point at his chest grimly. It was only seconds before the spell was cast that a sword was driven through Dumbledore's abdomen. He looked down in shock as he fell to his knees in front of Harry. Hayden was standing behind him.

"Nobody touches my father and gets away with it." Her voice was cold. "Nobody." The sword was twisted and Dumbledore began spluttering blood as he fell to the side. He met Harry's eyes one more time.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He gasped out before the light left his eyes. Everyone fighting stopped and stared when as the dome fell completely releasing a wide burst of magical energy.

Harry struggled to his feet. "You saved me." He whispered in disbelief. "You did it." He stumbled forward and pulled Hayden into a tight hug. When they pulled away, they looked around. The only ones still standing was their own side, except one. Harry frantically whipped his head around searching for her.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted getting his attention. She was kneeing next to a person lying on the ground. Harry, feeling a burst of energy rushed over to her and collapsed to his knees next to her.

"No, no." He muttered. Harry moved to find her pulse. There was a beat.

He sighed in relief. "She's just unconscious." His eyes closed and he shook his head before releasing a laugh. There wasn't really anything funny going on but it just felt good to laugh.

 ** _DS*CML*DS_**

Minutes later could find everyone in the hospital wing waiting for Daphne to wake up. Harry was standing at the foot of her bed, watching her. Hayden came to stand beside him. They stood in silence until Hayden spoke.

"I did what I came to do." She broke the silence. Harry frowned and looked at her.

"Your leaving?"

"When she wakes up." She assured him. Harry nodded in acceptance before they shared a last hug and he walked away as Hayden moved to sit by Daphnes bedside, waiting.

She wound up not waiting long as Daphne soon groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Spotting Hayden, a faint smile crossed her lips.

"Hey." She greet quietly. "We win?"

Hayden chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. We won." Daphne smiled as she moved to sit up but her smile faded shortly.

"That means your leaving. Doesn't it?" Daphne looked at her as Hayden avoided her eye and looked down.

Looking up, she nodded. "Yeah, it's time for me to go back to my present and hug my mother again." Hayden smiled sadly. Daphne bit her lip. "What's wrong?" Hayden questioned noticing Daphnes expression.

"How do you know everything will be the same? That Harry and I will get back together? And that it will all be a fairy tale ending?"

"I don't." Hayden admitted. "But I know that you love each other. And yeah, people say that love just isn't always enough but their wrong. Love is, if it's true and real it will win out. Over anything, you just have to let it." Hayden smiled.

"How do you know if it's true or real?"

"If you fight, or argue. That's true love. Fighting, clashing, but in the end, staying together. Everyone likes to think the perfect romance is ones with quarrel or arguments. Their not. The ones that hold arguments and have moved past them are. Those are the ones you are true to yourself and your partner. You don't and you don't bow down. You accept each other. People without arguments are afraid to ruin what they have, they don't faith it can withstand the weather. And if it can't withstand arguments, it certainly won't move through them." Hayden paused and looked over to where Harry was standing talking to Hermione by the door and Daphne followed her gaze. "What you have with him? It's real. Trust me. I've seen it."

"Thank you." She chuckled. "Look at me, getting love advice from my future daughter." Daphne shook her head in disbelief.

"Who better to get it from?" Hayden joked.

"Who better." Daphne sobered and quieted as they both felt the conversation come to a close. Hayden stood.

"Good luck."

"I don't really think I need luck if you know what's going to happen." Daphne commented.

"Never think about it." Hayden advised. "Live in the now, not past and not the future." She moved away and grinned. "It takes the fun out of the adventure."

What's the adventure?" Daphne asked brows furrowed.

"Life." And with that, Hayden vanished and Daphne was left to ponder her words.

* * *

 _ **So, sorry if this felt rushed at any point of the chapter, but honestly I wanted to stop dragging and just get the hell around the last corner. Next chapter is the last. And there will be a special announcement in that chapter so look out for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the support. I'll tell you right now. It's been a hell of a ride, and I've loved every second. And in two weeks I'll see you for the last time around in this story. See ya then. -DS**_


	38. Chapter 38 - Epilogue

_**Last time around. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Changing My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 38: Epilogue**_

Easy as that. And it was. Surprisingly the plan for Voldemort went exactly to plan and by the end of the day, he was dead and a good portion of Death Eaters were captured in the raid.

After the war ended celebrations were thrown all over magical Britain in Harry's honor and Voldemort's defeat. Shortly after Voldemort's defeat, Harry was offered many job offers in the Ministry despite his age. He turned them all down and vanished without a trace. Even his friends didn't know where he was. At least Daphne suspected that Hermione knew and that was what brought her to Hermione's doorstep two months later.

When the door opened the first thing out of Daphne's mouth was, "You know where he is don't you?"

Hermione pursued her lips and moved out of the doorway in a silent invitation into the house. Daphne looked at her before walking past and into the house. Hermione closed the door behind her crossed her arms. They were standing in the hallway, looking at each other not moving. "Yes, I know where he is." She admitted honestly as she swept past Daphne and into the living room with Daphne following shortly behind her.

"Well are you going to tell me where?" Daphne questioned exasperated. Hermione paused in her motions of cleaning up a coffee table as she stood and faced Daphne.

"If I do what do you plan to do with the information?"

"Find him, talk to him." Daphne shrugged.

"And say what?" Hermione sighed. "Look, I just don't want him to get hurt okay? He's been through a lot. And he's moving on, creating a life for himself, being happy."

"And your afraid I'll stop that?" Daphne demanded.

"Honestly yes. The two of you together are like fire and ice, you clash. I don't want something to happen and for you to hurt him." Hermione resumed picking up the mugs and made her way to the kitchen again with Daphne following.

"Yes we clash. Yes we fight." Daphne admitted. "But that's what makes us real. No we don't live a fairytale, but it's still love." Daphne argued. Hermione put the mugs in the sink and turned to lean against it, looking at Daphne. Sighing, she gave in and grabbed a legal pad from the counter and scribbled an address down and ripped it off handing it to Daphne.

"You'll probably find him here. If he's not there then you're out of luck. Don't hurt him." Hermione walked past Daphne and left the room leaving Daphne standing in the kitchen holding the paper with the address. Reading it, she disappeared with a pop.

She landed a few blocks from the address. Walking the rest of the way, she found herself standing in front of a tavern. Rechecking the address, she shook her head and entered the pub. Pushing past the doors, she looked around. It didn't take long to spot him. He had the same black, short hair.

Approaching the bar, she took a seat at a stool across from the bartender. "What can I get you?" He greeted without looking up or bothering o see who it was.

"A conversation would be nice." He froze at her words. That was all it took for him to recognize her voice. He sighed and looked over to her.

"It wasn't personal." He explained. "I left for me." He went back to cleaning the counter with the rag.

"Would it've killed you to ask me if I wanted to come with you?" Daphne remarked.

"No point in me asking when I already knew the answer." Harry shook his head and turned to the other side of the bar to organize glasses and mugs.

"You knew an answer. Not mine." Her words stopped him but he didn't turn. "I would've come with you. I wanted to come with you. I've been searching for you since you've left." Daphne revealed. Harry turned and set his hands on the bar leaning on her looking down.

"Why?" He looked up at her sadly. "I'm broken. We won but, I realized that everything I've been doing, that I did? None of it made me happy. I changed yeah, that made me happy. Being my own person made me happy. But I think somewhere along the way, I lost myself in the war. That's what I've been doing here. Trying to remind myself. What makes me happy."

"Whatever's on tap." She answered. "Two."

"What?" Harry questioned confused. Daphne smiled.

"I'll have two of whatever's on tap." She repeated. Harry nodded hesitantly and did it. He put both in front of her and stood across from her trying to see what she was playing at. She pulled in to her, and pushed the other to slide in front of him. He looked down at it before a small smile graced his face and he bent down with his elbows on the bar on either side of the glass.

And so they remained there until the bar closed. Talking, about the past two months, what they've done, each other, everything. No topic was off limits. And no one interrupted them. Anyone that wanted a drink or something seemed to know to go to the other bartender, that he was off the clock to all of them but her.

And so they talked, and reconnected. It wasn't easy, but eventually, months later they had what they once did. Except this time, it was so much better because they knew, it would last a lifetime.

* * *

Daphne did as Hayden asked and never thought of the future until it wasn't the future anymore but rather became the present. It was when Daphne was watching her youngest son and Hayden came up to stand beside her that Daphne thought about how things might've been different and how she wished she could thank Hayden. She often thought about that last day, and the advice Hayden gave her during the months that Harry and her were working on coming together again.

"What're you thinking about?" Hayden questioned standing beside her mother, watching her brother. Hayden watched Daphne out of the corner of her eye.

"Just something someone once told me." Daphne answered vaguely. Hayden nodded.

"I'm glad you took my advice." Hayden broke the silence causing Daphne's head to whip around and face her. Looking at Hayden, she noticed the differences between her own Hayden and this one.

"How?" She questioned in disbelief.

Hayden looked at her and smirked. "Magic." She suggested with a shrug. "You did it. You did good." And with that she vanished in a gust of wind before Daphne's eyes, leaving Daphne looking at the place where she was.

"Hey mom, what're you doing?" Hayden's voice drew her attention, turning she saw Hayden standing in the doorway smiling looking at her. "Everyone's out back waiting to get started." Daphne looked back to the empty spot beside her.

"Just thinking. Tell them I'll be right there." Hayden nodded and retreated back outside. Daphne followed shortly behind but when she reached the doorway, she turned and looked back.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned and left the room joining the rest of her family outside.

* * *

Many, many years later, when it came time, she walked towards the light as it overtook all of her senses as she walked through. When she made it through, the first sight she was greeted with was the familiar face she thanked so many times up until that day. She would always be able to tell the differences between the Hayden she met when she sixteen to the Hayden she raised. But this Hayden, the one she met when she was sixteen, was someone who drove her to live the life she did. And she could never thank her enough for that.

"It's nice to see you again… mom." Hayden greeted and Daphne couldn't lie, even though she knew this wasn't exactly the person she raised, it still felt good to hear that title. "You too dad." She continued causing Daphne to frown and turn around only to see Harry. He was smiling as he approached her and came to stand beside her.

"But you still had time. A life to live." Daphne protested. She knew what it meant if Harry was here. "The kids…" She trailed off.

"Not a life I would want to live without you beside me. I lived a long life, with you, and that will always be enough for me. You changed my life, made it a life worth living. And besides, they now have life's of their own to live." He grabbed her hand and intertwined it in his. "You and me, forever and always." He recited with a smile.

"Forever and always."

* * *

 _ **Well. I guess that's it. The end of my first story. It's been a long ride. A ride with its twists and turns, with its problems, flaws. I'll be the first to admit, it wasn't perfect. But if it had been, I wouldn't have learned some of the things I did about writing a story. The numbers that we achieved blew my mind. Nearly six hundred followers, about three hundred and sixty favorites and nearly three hundred reviews. This story is also in twelve different communities. This story took on a life of its own, it was way bigger than I could've ever imagined. So many stories go unnoticed here, but somehow mine didn't and I only have you all to thank for that. SO THANK YOU! And I can never say it enough. And with all of its faults, I like to think, this story got its proper ending. A good ending. Thank you all.**_

 _ **As warned in the last chapter, there is a big announcement. The Potter Will stories prologue is being released TODAY. The name of this story is, How It Should've Been. Aside from today's release, the story will normally be posted on Wednesday's every other week. Be on the look out for that and here is the summary for it:**_

 _What if the Potter's will wasn't sealed? What if Sirius was declared innocent? This is the story of those 'what ifs?'. Now we must find out what happened in past years and what will happen in the coming ones. Love, hate, they're the game we're playing. And the name of the game is L &W. We just need to find out what it means and how to win because 'what if?' can be a deadly question._


End file.
